Hellsing 40,000
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: This is NOT a crossover, this is the story of Hellsing Ultimate retold on the imperial Hive World Britain, named after the great country on Terra Prime. See all your favorite characters reimagined as 40k versions of themselves. In the grim darkness of the 41st millennium, bitches love cannons.
1. chapter 1

The Hive world Britain, named after one of the great countries of Terra Prime, floated on the edge of imperial space and thus was prone to invasion and rebellion but for one obstacle.

The planet's Governor, Van Helsing, The Governor was as kind to his allies as he was cruel to his enemies, as opposed to most of his rank within the imperium.

It is said that in times of crisis, Governor Helsing wielded a secret weapon of terrible power, but the identity of this weapon followed him to his deathbed, to be given to but a single individual, his granddaughter, and replacement as Governor, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing.

 ** _Chapter 1: A Deal With The Devil_**

The sounds of her hastened footfalls were deafened by the beating of her heart, she dared not look back as it would only slow her down.

Not even a day had past since her grandfather had been laid to rest and now Integra's uncle sought to insure she had an accident that would place him in the Governor's chair.

Integra ran as fast as legs could carry her, down every flight of stairs, her goal a celler containing her grandfather's weapon, of this weapon, she was told it's location and never to use it unless there were no other choice, nothing more.

She came to the celler door and threw it open, running inside without hesitation... until she saw it.

The room was empty but for one item, a sarcophagus bound in chains, radiating dread.

The child took a step back, her every instinct telling to run from this place and never return.

"There you are Integra." The young Governess whirled around in shock, her uncle had caught up with her, flanked by imperial guardsmen that he had no doubt bribed, and aiming a pistol at her.

"Nothing personal my dear, but you were given what was rightfully mine." with this empty apology and a sadistic grin, her uncle pulled the trigger.

Integra screamed in pain as the bullet tore through her, it was an ordinary pistol rather than a laspistol, and the blood spatter made it evident.

"Oh, what a shame, I had hoped you wouldn't have to suffer too greatly, ah well, I'll end it with this one for sure." Her uncle leveled his weapon again.

Integra's mind ran free, she thought of her uncle's treachery, they had never been close, but to think he would do this to his own blood for the sake of status.

And the imperials behind them, they were supposed to punish traitors like him, instead they joined him, Why?

Because it didn't matter, that's why. The imperium of man had rotted, the God-Emperor was dead, the inquisition ruled in his name, and they were as power-mad as Integra's uncle.

"It isn't right.." the child thought to herself as she awaited death. "Damn the inquisition, Damn the imperium, and damn the emperor that allowed this to happen.. THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!"

 ** _"Life seldom is..."_**

Integra's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice echoing in her mind and she realized that her uncle was lowering his weapon, staring in fear at something behind her.

Integra turned to see that the sarcophagus was glowing a pinkish red, her blood had stained it when she was shot before, and now it was soaking up the blood like a sponge.

When the last drop of blood disappeared, the glowing stopped, then the sarcophagus lid exploded from its perch, flattening one of the corrupt guardsmen, his companion took in the shock before and aiming his weapon at whatever was in sarcophagus, but when he saw it, he dropped his weapon... took a step back... and ran for the stairs.

A horrendous noise like the clap of thunder from a warp storm came from the sarcophagus followed by a scream from the guardsman who fell dead upon the stairs, a large gaping hole within his body.

Integra and her uncle only knew one weapon capable of such power, a bolter pistol.

That's when he emerged.

His footfalls breaking the floor as he exited the sarcophagus, Integra beheld the sight of an 8 foot monstrosity, clad in crimson power armor, wielding the bolter pistol that slew the guardsman in his left hand, and a 4 bladed battle ax in his right.

But the most distinguishing factor about this monster was the insignia on his right shoulder, the image of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws.

Her grandfather's secret weapon that had defended Britain from the enemies of man had been the most feared enemy of them all, a chaos lord of the World Eaters legion.

"By the emperor." Integra whispered to herself as she watched the traitor marine walk to her uncle who had been paralyzed by fear and behead him with his ax.

"Heh, not even worthy of the skull throne." The astartes said before crushing the severed head beneath his boot and grinding it beneath his heel, as though squashing an insect.

Then he turned to Integra, the child did her best to hide her fright as the chaos lord walked toward her, but could do nothing to hide her shock when the hulking horror kneeled to her.

Integra knew that this monster in the sarcophagus was the weapon her grandfather used to protect Britain, but she could only comprehend him slaughtering their enemies in a berserker rage, their allies waiting to subdue him after the battle had been won, unlikely as it was it made more sense than a chaos lord serving a hive world governor, and if her grandfather had some means of forcing his service, why did he kneel to her, did he not know of her grandfather's passing.

 ** _"I sensed his death as I slept."_**

Integra wasn't as surprised the second time, but she still found it unnerving to hear his voice in her head, although she found his voice itself unnerving.

While most chaos lords sounded like snarling beasts, there were some, such as Eliphas the Inheritor and, evidently this one, who had voices like poisoned wine, as pleasent as they were terrifying to take in.

 ** _"And I serve the Helsing line for my own purposes."_** The traitor explained to the girl.

Integra picked herself up, gripping her injury to prevent further blood loss, she had countless questions as to why a chaos lord would, or even could serve her, but it didn't matter now. She needed medical attention, but first she would mind her manners and ask the most important question at the current moment. "What is your name, heretic."

"I did not have one when your grandfather asked me, so he gave me one, my name is Alucard." He answered with a smile.

 ** _Author's note_** First, I will address the one thing Hellsing fans are going to rage about more than anything else.

I'm sorry but in the 40Kverse, Alucard's trademark antifreak pistols are little more than BB guns, as for why I gave him Crull's armaments, I feel they were underused... THAT AX IS SO FUCKING COOL!!!

But don't worry, I do plan to answer the questions as to Alucard's orgins and why it's for a servant of the blood god to protect the hive world of Britain.


	2. Chapter 2

The hive world Britain, as good a place as any for the Imperial Guard to fight and die for the glory of the Imperium.

With so many assaults from local ork tribes and Dark Eldar pirates, the guard had come to welcome the planetside uprisings, but some proved to be more than what met the eye.

 _ **Chapter 2: A Moonlit Massacre**_

The drop ship hatch swung open, the green light flashed, and dozens of boots hit the ground, the first drop ship and the 4 to its sides took off and made way for the others.

Private Ceras Victoria of the 1st British Regiment had hardly left the drop zone and she was already under fire from the insurrectionists.

She dropped to the nearest cover and began to return fire, her marksmanship impeccable among her squad.

The enemy forces were well dug in, Victoria's company had arrived just as the last remnants of the previous company had either died or tried to flee.

The imperial guard had finally chipped away enough of the enemy defenses, however, that the Commissar was no longer content to fight from the trenches.

"Glory to the first man to die, CHARGE!!!" The Commissar swung his sabre toward the enemy lines and the guardsmen obeyed his orders, for every one that was cut down, ten more pressed on.

Ceras, however, was caught in a fire fight with an enemy sniper and hesitated to charge until she had dealt with him.

Finally her quarry stuck his head out a half-second longer than he should have, even with a standard issue lasgun scope, Ceras was a crack shot.

With the enemy sniper dealt with, Private Victoria leapt from cover and charged forward. "FOR THE EMPEROR!!" She only hoped she could catch up with them in time to not be shot for cowardice.

Suddenly, an explosion of bright pink energy engulfed all but the furthest guardsmen, Ceras and three others.

The bright energy subsided, and the 4 guardsmen stalked forward slowly, looking for any signs of their comrades.

...They found them.

The imperial forces and the insurrectionists walked towards Ceras and the others who began to back away when they noticed the were glowing with the energy that enveloped them.

Suddenly, they glowing humans charged forward, the guardsmen opened fire, but there were too many of them.

Ceras watched in horror as the possessed beings ate their victums alive, then turned their attention to her.

Ceras fired on them, but quickly lost the will to keep fighting a cause so lost and turned to run, only to find the enemy had flanked her.

Glowing guardsmen, some of whom she recognized, closed in around her... but didn't kill her.

Confused to their hesitation, Ceras then heard laughter echoing behind her.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha, Already, I am rewarded for my devotion, such a pretty thing would never be given to me by the emperor." a sickening voice came behind the crowd of possessed insurrectionists.

The sea of bodies parted, revealing a psyker with a disturbing grin, eyeing the lone guardswoman up and down.

Ceras recognized him as the insurrection leader and realized he was responsible for this, the guardswoman took aim, only for three of the possessed beings to grab hold of her and disarm her.

To her shock and horror, the beings that held her were the three that had been eaten alive, the same glow more prominent in the bite marks that riddled their bodies.

As Ceras took in the horrible sight of her mutilated comrades, the psyker closed the gap between them, Ceras realized this and locked eyes with the bastard, putting on the most defiant face she could.

"Heh heh, aren't you a brave one." the scum's smile grew wider. "I'll be sure to sacrifice you to the Lord Slaneesh after enjoying you myself."

Ceras' defiance melted when she heard that name, she had thought this was simply another insurrection from those who wish to leave the hive world for another, more well defended one, but no, this psyker had fallen to chaos, to the dark god of pleasure and pain, and she knew what that ment.

Confirming her fears, the deranged psyker tore off Ceras' protective armor, revealing her army green under shirt and proceeded to grope her breasts.

Ceras bit her lip to avoid moaning at the involuntary stimulation and blushed in shame, causing an even greater smile on the heretic.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh what a beautiful expression, I was forbidden from enjoying such pleasantries because of my position, it drove me mad, I couldn't stand it anymore." the traitor explained, dismissing the possessed guardsmen that held her so he could move behind her and continue his violation.

"But Lord Slaneesh promised me a great prize if I delivered this hive world to him. I thought I would have to wait until the end, BUT HE HAS GIVEN ME A TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME!!" The psyker screamed in joy, his hands continuing to explore Ceras' body, one placed firmly on her breast, the other moving lower and lower.

The guardswoman could only weep for her fate, she knew well the horrible stories of those violated in the name of the prince of excess, she began to pray that an ork rok would crash onto the planet, she knew they would either kill or enslave her, but they wouldn't rape her, as this psyker planned to.

As his hand began to slide down the gap between her thigh and her groin, she mentally screamed, begging for anyone to stop this.

As if on cue, the psyker's hand stopped, less than a centimeter from it's goal.

Ceras opened her eyes and saw the psyker and the possessed beings were all looking in same direction, and she followed their gaze.

A single person was standing alone staring at the scene, while most of him was consealed in shadow, his silhouette was unmistakable, it was an adeptus astartes, a space marine.

The guardswoman's tears of despair were washed away by tears of relief as the astartes moved closer, he wielded a bolter pistol and some form of melee weapon that couldn't be seen clearly in the darkness, Ceras knew that this marked him as an officer, at least a captain.

"TH-THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!!!" The psyker shouted, the hand he had on Ceras' breast now wrapped around her throat, keeping her pulled tightly to his chest, the possessed guardsmen and insurrectionists moving between their master and the Emperor's fury, some baring weapons.

The astartes kept walking.

"Grrr, FIRE!!!" The psyker screamed in fear and rage, his forces obeying mindlessly.

The firearms and lasguns blasted the astartes, his power armor absorbing most of the damage, but his joints and unarmored face didn't fair as well.

A hole was blown in his jaw, his left arm was blown off at the elbow, some of the heavier weapons even pierced his armor.

Finally, just before he could exit the darkness that concealed him, the space marine fell, presumed dead.

"...Heh... that's what you get... bastard." The traitor smiled in relief at the sight of the still corpse before turning back to the guardswoman in his grasp. "Now then, where were we?"

Ceras couldn't believe it, she believed her prayers had been answered but it was merely some divine prank at her expense.

"...heh heh heh heh hah ha ha ha ha... that was a good try." The psyker was just as shocked as Ceras to hear the voice coming from the space marine, whose blood had begun to retract into his open wounds, his arm now reattaching to his body.

"But I cannot be killed by such lowly scum." The astartes took a step out of the darkness revealing a bright crimson boot. "It takes a man..." Another step revealed everything above his stomach, his armor being more dreadful than that of any space marine Ceras knew of, and his weapon was a four bladed ax. "...To kill a monster." He stepped fully into the light revealing a head of pitch black hair atop a horribly mutilated face bearing a heretical tattoo on his right eye, the star of chaos, but the thing that made both Ceras and the traitorous psyker fear for their lives was the insignia of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws, this was no space marine.

"M-My lord... what brings you to my conquest..." the psyker called out, hoping that the World Eater wouldn't hold a grudge for the introduction he gave him.

"It's quite simple, I've come to kill you." The chaos lord responded, causing the psyker to stare in shock for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Blood for the blood god is it, well how about we give him yours instead. KILL HIM!" The psyker shouted.

The possessed humans charged forward, the fear in their master effecting what little reason they had left.

"NO YOU FOOLS! SHOOT HIM!" The psyker corrected, but the chaos lord shot first, his bolter pistol splattering the heads of its every victim, the heavy weapon wielders.

When the unarmed zombies closed in, the chaos lord swung his ax in a wide arc, warp-flames birthing in its wake, the sheer force sent a dozen unarmed humans into the ranged fighters before they could fire another volley.

The astartes charged forward with a bloodthirsty smile on his warp-deformed face, revealing broken, pointed teeth.

Before the enemy could recover from being pushed back, he was upon them, hacking, slashing and shooting until all that was left was the possessed Commissar.

"A shame, with your own mind you could have amused me, but your mind has been destroyed and replaced by warp energy, you're just a puppet now, a slave would be more threatening." The world eater said as he evaded the Commissar's wild, undisciplined attacks, his military training lost forever.

The chaos lord evaded one last lunge before beheading the Commissar, then his gaze fell to the heretic psyker, still using private Victoria as a meat shield.

"No, stay back, Lord Slaneesh promised me my desires, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!?" The chaos lord didn't answer, his eyes met the guardswoman's and his voice entered her mind. _**"Tell me Guardswoman, do you wish to live?"**_

Ceras was shocked to hear his voice in her head, but didn't speak.

 _ **"You know my kind have no mercy, you know I am going to shoot through you without hesitation, are you willing to survive?"**_ The voice continued.

This didn't surprise her, even a loyal astartes wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice her, it was her role in the imperial guard, it was her duty.

Ceras didn't understand what he was saying, she knew he was going to kill her, even she weren't between him and his prey, he still would have sacrificed her to Khorne, it was obviously a trick.

"YES!" Ceras cried out, shocking the psyker who hadn't heard the telepathic question.

The chaos lord smiled, and as Ceras predicted, shot through her in spite of her answer.

The psyker released her, letting her fall limp to the ground as he futilely grasped at the hole in his chest, he never even saw the chaos lord lunge at him, ax at the ready.

The psyker's severed head landed in front of Ceras, his final, fearful, expression forever glued onto his face.

 _So this is it, my prayers have been answered by the dark god of war, blood, and slaughter, who sent one of his champions to kill me before I could be violated._ Private Victoria thought to herself as she bled out and choked on her own blood.

A shadow fell over the dying guardswoman who looked up and into the eyes of the chaos lord. _Emperor forgive me, in my final hour I disowned you and pleaded for any to spare me the violation of my flesh, and now the Blood God has answered prayers, I am so sorry, my Emperor._

"Do not apologize for wishing to live, it's His fault this even happened, if he hadn't hesitated to strike down Horus, he would never have been placed upon the Golden Throne, and none of this would have happened." The chaos lord said to her.

Ceras wasn't nearly as shocked about him reading her mind as she was about his words, they were definitely heretical, but not _nearly_ as blasphemous as she expected from a servant of The Lord of Skulls.

"Now then, here is your last chance back out." The World Eater said, confusing Ceras.

"I meant it when I asked you if you wanted to survive, I can save you from dying this day... if you accept my geneseed." He said to her.

Ceras couldn't believe what he just said to her, an astartes geneseed was only ever given to men, and how could he give it to her when only a Primarch could produce them, he would have to give her his own.

"Your life is fading fast guardswoman, are you going to live, or is this the day you die?" The astartes asked her.

She nodded her head, but she felt cowardly, she knew that accepting this offer was heresy, but she had already been aided by the blood god, and she feared that it would cost her her very soul, if this was her fate, she wanted to deserve it.

The chaos lord picked up the guardswoman... and bit into her neck.

Ceras gasped in shock as she felt him injecting something into her through his teeth before her blood started to be drawn back into her body, and the bolter hole in her chest began to close.

"W-What did you..." Ceras barely managed as she was still weak from the injury.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with memories, most of them went by too fast for her to make out, others appeared blurred, like someone was preventing her from seeing them, but those that she could see explained everything.

The chaos lord, Alucard had been mutated by the warp, said mutation turning his geneseed into a venom sack, it kills the weak but turns the strong into far stronger beings.

She also learned of his contract with the Governess of this planet she could tell that he was using the planet's populace as bait, killing the invaders for the Blood God, but their was an ulterior motive as well, she knew it was there, but it was blurred like so much else, she tried to concentrate on it, piece it together.

"Stop it." A low warning voice brought Ceras back to reality, which at this moment was Alucard's arms, and he looking right at her with a 'don't do that again' face, Ceras blushed upon realizing that he was intentionally keeping her from that memory... his memory.

 _Elsewhere_

Governess Integra waited alongside the PDF for Alucard to return, which he did, covered in blood as always, but to the surprise of all, he was carrying a survivor from the Imperial Guard.

"And who, prey tell, is this Alucard?" Integra asked him, having learned to stop expecting survivors from situations that call for him.

"A new addition to our forces, my master." Answered the chaos lord.

And so ended another would be insurrection.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Once more, I apologize for everyone who read this chapter I realized that I had only published two thirds of it.

And to my newer readers, do not worry there will be no such mistakes again, enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hive World Britain, a prime target for xenos and heretics, as the inquisition has come to expect from planets so far from Terra Prime. Upon receiving yet another call for reinforcements, Inquisitor Maxwell has taken it upon himself to evaluate the planet for the potential necessity of exterminatus, however he would evaluate the planet through the judgment of one of his most trusted ally and devoted servant of the God Emperor

 ** _Chapter 3: Rivals by Nature_**

3 days had past since Ceras received Alucard's gene-seed, it took more than a minute to get over the shock of fully understanding that she had committed the most heinous form of heresy and could never leave Britain, lest she be executed.

Other than the gene-seed, Ceras remained human, but the gene-seed did give her abilities on par with an adeptus sororitus.

Governess Helsing promised her asylum in exchange for service, and equipped her with a weapon that complemented her abilities, old and new, a bolter sniper rifle from a space marine scout, she kept her means of aquiring it a secret from the guardswoman.

From then till now, uprisings have grown more frequent on the hive world, Ceras and Alucard supressing them all with lethal efficiency.

She thought this one would be the same...

The possessed humans, codenamed, chaos ghouls attacked them as mindlessly as always.

Alucard met their charge with the same sadistic smile, preferring to cut them down with his ax rather than shoot them from a distance.

"Remember guardswoman, these creatures have been stripped of their humanity and cannot reclaim it, the only mercy we can give them is a quick death." Alucard said without faltering in his attack.

Ceras continued firing, finding the sickening sight of the mindless humans having their heads blown to paste more and more... inviting.

She kept firing until one of the ghouls came from behind her, as she sensed it, a switch flipped.

Ceras whirled around and bashed the ghoul in the head with the butt of her weapon and proceeded to crush his skull.

She then forgot all about sniping from afar and charged the enemy, Alucard allowing her to pass him as he saw her glowing red eyes, recognizing the influence of the blood god Khorne.

The berserk guardswoman crushed, smashed and even tore the ghouls limb from limb with her bare hands.

The last ghoul fell, leaving Ceras pondering the blood on her hands, needing and fearing it at the same time.

"Khorne demands blood, but doesn't care for the reasons that blood is spilled, as long as you kill in his name, and kill frequently, you can fight for whatever cause you want." Alucard explained to the hesitant guardswoman, who he believed to be hesitating for fear of becoming as mindless as common World Eaters.

His words drove the fear from her heart and she brought her blood soaked hand closer to her mouth, sticking out her tongue to taste it.

 ** _Schthunk_**

Alucard's eyes went wide as Ceras fell to the ground, with a power sword protruding from her body.

Suddenly, the sound of massive footfalls drew the chaos lord's attention.

Ceras, still alive, managed to look as well, and while Alucard smiled ear to ear, she was paralyzed with fear.

Standing before them, a second power sword in hand, was the polar opposite of a chaos lord, the bane of all that was unclean, bearing proudly the symbol for Omega as their insignia to state they were the end of their every foe, a captain of the most infamous space marine chapter of them all, an ultramarine.

"Pardon the rudeness, but I'd rather have a proper decent fight without your little sidekick interrupting us." The captain said, pointing his power sword towards Alucard with an equally sadistic smile on his face.

"Heh, you make it sound like I would've allowed her to intervene, do you have any idea how long it's been since I enjoyed a good fight." Alucard retorted twirling his ax a few times before pointing it at the faithful astartes.

"Well then, let's get the introductions out of the way so we can get down to business, I'm Alexander Anderson, captain of the ultramarines third company, and you heretic?" The astartes somehow managed to grin even wider.

"The only name I have ever owned is Alucard, I threw away my rank when I abandoned my brothers." Alucard stated smiling even wider still.

There was a tense silence for a moment as they sized each other up, inviting one another to make the first move, when their battle lust would be restrained no more, they charged at the same time.

The clash resounded upon the battlefield like a clap of thunder, sword met ax in numerous swings as the two semi immortal demi gods fought for an advantage.

The clash continued with Alucard gradually beginning to overpower Anderson, until the ultramarine broke away, running straight for the partially recoved guardswoman.

Ceras was almost to her feet when Anderson kicked her in the head, retrieving his second power sword as he did, before charging back to Alucard.

The thunderous melee picked up where it left off, but with two swords instead of one, it was now the loyal astartes who was pulling ahead.

Moving with inhuman agility that could rival most Eldar, Anderson slashed and stabbed and repositioned himself with blinding speed.

Alucard would block and dodge one blade each, and whenever possible block both blades with his ax and push the ultramarine back with his demonically enhanced strength, but he knew there was only one way he could end this.

As Anderson stabbed Alucard in one of his hearts, the chaos lord blocked his second blade and placed his bolter pistol against the ultramarine's head.

Alucard smiled in a way "sorry/not sorry" fashion and Anderson smiled back in an "I understand" fashion as the chaos lord shot him in the head.

"Nothing personal brother, but I cannot risk my life for sport anymore, it's no longer mine to risk." Alucard said to the fallen astartes before turning his attention to the newly recovered guardswoman.

Alucard stepped forward to assist his charge... but suddenly finding a power sword in his second heart.

Alucard coughed up blood as he looked to see Captain Anderson grinning at him, the hole in his head quickly closing.

"Oh, don't worry traitor, I know all about that." Anderson said as he swung his second power sword.

Ceras screamed in terror as Alucard's head flew from his body, landing at her feet.

Captain Anderson simply looked down upon the headless astartes as if he were a work of art. "Sorry for the wait wee lass, now I believe it's your tu-" Anderson turned and realized that the guardswoman had the sense to flee, taking the chaos lord's head with her.

Ceras ran as far as her legs could carry her, believing she could hear the ultramarine right behind her, even when she chanced a look and saw that he wasn't there.

Eventually, fear and fatigue did their work and the guardswoman fell to her knees.

" _Not again, not like this, NOT AS A HERETIC!!"_ Ceras screamed in her mind, having served honorably her whole life.

 ** _"But you ARE a heretic."_** Ceras started at the sound of Alucard's voice in her head and stared into the lifeless eyes of her gene-father.

"Father, I- you're right, I chose your corruption over the violation of Slaneesh, but it seems that it's over for me regardless, I can't fight an ultramarine, I'm sorry." She said as she started to weep, holding the severed head tightly to her.

 ** _"Don't give up before you even start fighting, you have more power than you think."_** As Alucard said this, the blood dripping from his head swirled and took the form of several symbols, in their midst, the star of chaos.

 ** _"Drink it guardswoman, and wield the power that I have given you."_** The voice echoed in her mind, Ceras going wide eyed as she no longer had the confidence she held under the influence of the blood god Khorne.

However, before Alucard could say anything else, a power sword flew from the shadows and skewered the head, impaling it onto a nearby building.

Ceras turned and saw Captain Anderson walking towards her in no particular hurry, his smile as wide as it were before.

Fear seized the guardswoman's heart and all she could hear was the power sword scraping against the as the ultramarine drew closer and closer.

Ceras looked to the blood, desperate for a way out, but fearful of the consequences, she barely remembered her actions under the influence of Khorne, but what she remembered sickened her, could she really become something like that, forever, and live with it.

She pondered and pondered until... it was too late.

The scraping stopped and Ceras saw the shadow of the ultramarine overcasting her own, his sword raised to behead her.

"Say your prayers, wee lass." Captain Anderson said in a deceptively kind voice as he swung his sword.

 ** _BANG_**

Anderson's blade stopped less than an inch from the guardswoman's neck as he turned to the sound of the gunshot.

Governess Integra lowered her sidearm and glared at the ultramarine, flanked by two guardsmen who obeyed their orders in spite of curiosity as to why they were at odds with one of the Emperor's chosen.

"Just what do you think your doing here Captain Anderson, this in clear violation of our arrangement with the inquisition." Integra announced, though she already knew the truth behind this matter.

"Ah, but deals change madam, especially when they involve the inquisition, Inquisitor Maxwell had reason to believe you were collaborating with the forces of chaos, and what do you know he was right, heretic." Anderson replied, pointing his sword at the governess.

The guardsmen flanking her were braver than most and readied their weapons for a fight, but bravery does not equal skill.

Anderson moved faster than they could aim, and mercilessly cut them down before putting his sword to Integra's neck.

"Any last words, traitor." The ultramarine grinned.

"Have you met my servant yet?" Integra asked, her voice oozing with confidence, which Captain Anderson found amusing.

"Oh, do you mean Alucard by any chance, I killed him." Anderson stated, smiling even wider at the shocked expression on Integra's face.

"You killed him?" Integra parroted in disbelief.

"Yep, cut the bastard's head from his heretical shoulders." Anderson boasted.

"You cut his head, is that all?" Integra smiled again, but didn't shock Anderson and the recovered Ceras nearly as much... as the warp gate that opened behind them.

The snarls of deamons and the screams of agony were only drowned by the echo of footfalls as a hidden figure came closer to emerging.

In almost perfect sequence, the guardswoman and the ultramarine both looked to Alucard's severed head, only to find it had disintegrated... as Alucard emerged from the warp completely unharmed.

"Now where were we?" Alucard asked Anderson who had only one thing to say.

"How in the blood soaked heretical warp did you do that?" Alucard grinned from ear to ear as he answered.

"Fuck you, that's how." This only caused greater rage for the ultramarine, but he saw the guardswoman was starting to aim her weapon at him, having gained a second wind with gene-father's revival, and governess Integra was already aiming at his head.

Gritting his teeth in pure rage, Captain Anderson used his free hand to toss something in the air.

The motion attracted all eyes, who realized the trap too late... as the flashbang exploded, blinding them, The ultramarine disappearing in the chaos.

The battle was over, for now, with the adrenaline abandoning her, Ceras fell to knees once more and breathed a sigh of relief.

But she quickly straightened up when Alucard walked towards her with an angered look upon his already frightening face. "What do think your doing guardswoman, if our master hadn't shown up, you would be dead right now, I suggest you discard that cowardice of yours before it's too late, I won't always be there to save you guardswoman."

Ceras blushed in shame as she realized the truth in his words. "Yes father, but do you mind not calling me 'guardswoman' all the time, I do have a name you know."

Alucard merely scoffed "You will have a name when you have earned one, _guardswoman."_ and with that, he turned on his heel and left her dumbstruck.

"Huh, w-wait' father! oh, you're mean." Ceras actually pouted at the chaos lord's rude reply, while Alucard ignored the childish tantrum, Integra hid her smile at the guardswoman's innocence... while hiding her growing concern that the chaos ghouls were becoming more frequent, along with heretics loyal to Slaneesh.

 ** _Author's Note:_** God, I'm sorry I didn't get this done sooner, I try to get these chapters done on the weekends when I'm not working, but I spent Saturday at a convention and Sunday nose deep in a new book, I would say it won't happen again, but I'm going to the movies this Saturday.

If you all liked the Hellsing Abridged reference, you're in luck cause I plan to do more, without breaking the mood of the original story, of course.

Someone made the guess about the inquisition, but they did not ping Anderson as an ultramarine, next will be the dreaded Valentine brothers and the big bads themselves, Millennium.

I'll give you the Valentines for free, they're Night Lord Raptors, but they're mercenaries for another war band of chaos (Millennium) does anyone care to guess which? and what of Pip Burnadot and the Flying Geese all this and more, coming soon.

P.S. You and I both know you read the characters words in their voices, this is correct for everyone... except Alucard, don't read it in his voice... read it in Itachi's (see what I did there :p)


	4. Chapter 4

The hive world Britain, a world- **record scratch noise** \- that I have introduced 3 times already, CHAPTER 4 EVERYBODY!!

 ** _Chapter 4: Midnight Mercenaries_**

The encounter with ultramarine captain Alexander Anderson had caused governess Helsing to summon her contacts within the inquisition to a secret meeting upon the moon, which was currently positioned between the hive world and its sun, making hostile ambushes extremely difficult... though not impossible.

The meeting took place within a heavily fortified fortress, below which waited Alucard.

The chaos lord and the guardswoman were instructed to stay out of sight while Integra negotiated with the inquisition.

Ceras was taking this particularly hard, as it further drove home the fact that she was a traitor to the imperium.

The silence was broken by the sounds of footsteps, the two turned toward the stairs to see Integra's personal psyker, Walter, coming towards them with two cases, one the height of a man, the other half the size.

"What is this Walter, have you brought us some new toys to play with?" Alucard asked with a smile, Ceras realized he meant weapons, and became curious.

"Yes, your encounter with the ultramarine has caused Lady Integra to believe you could use something a bit stronger than your bolter pistol." Walter said, opening the smaller case and revealing a plasma gun.

With a sadistic grin, Alucard took the weapon in hand, as he did, warp-energy stretched from his corrupt heart to his arm and then to the plasma gun, turning the bright blue energy into a burning pink.

"One shot from this would take a warboss' head clean from his shoulders, I never used them because it was too easy, but I won't be so overconfident again." Alucard said, remembering how he had shot Anderson in the head at point blank and he regenerated, Integra later explained that nanobots were to blame.

Walter then opened the larger case, Ceras had assumed it was meant to replace Alucard's ax, but was shocked to see Walter pull out another sniper rifle meant for a space marine... with a drum mag.

"This bolter rifle has been converted from a bolt action, you can switch between semiautomatic and fully automatic, it holds 30 rounds a drum." Walter explained as he held the weapon towards the guardswoman, using his psychic abilities to hold it.

Ceras just looked at the humongous weapon, scared to grab it even with her enhanced strength.

Outside the compound the meeting took place in, two guardsmen stood vigilant, ordered to shoot on sight.

However, sight would not save them this day, the whir of a chainsword, the sound of claws impaling flesh, and it was over.

The sunlight that casted the large shadows utilized by the night lords now revealed them in all their horrible glory, two raptors, the larger wielded a chainsword and bolter and wore basic armor with only traditional night lord symbols.

The smaller one bore clawed gauntlets, each bearing automatic wristguns, his armor was heavily decorated with the skulls and spines of his previous victims, the one from this recent kill continued to drip blood onto his legs from where it hung on his waist.

The two raptors looked out toward the horizon, the larger one with a closed lip smile, the smaller one with an ear to ear grin, as a ship landed in the blind spot they created.

The two raptors flew down to meet their invasion force, chaos ghouls, every one an imperial kasarkin with a riot shield.

"Alright Jan, you take the ghouls and seize the mansion, I'll deal with the world eater." Said the larger of the night lords.

"No problem brother, I shall revel in the slaughter." Said the other as he beared his claws.

Within the fortress, Integra was facing defeat, while they had yet to brand her a heretic, it would seem they couldn't do anything to prevent inquisitor Maxwell's investigation, which meant further conflict with captain Anderson and possibly other ultramarines.

The governess' thoughts, along with the meeting were disrupted by the sound of an explosion.

"By the emperor, what was that?" Inquisitor Penwood started.

Integra was the only one who didn't panic, instead she contacted the sergeant in charge of the imperial guard stationed within the fortress.

"Sergeant, we heard an explosion, what is the cause?" The reply came swiftly, but Integra could barely make it out over the sound of gunfire and death screams.

" _ksshh_ aos ghou _ksshh_ asarki _ksshh_ ight lor _ksshh_ " The sergeant desperately tried to respond but the background deafened Integra to his message.

" _ksshh_ epeat chaos ghouls made from kasarkins led by night lords _ksshh_ " This time the message was loud and clear, Integra tensed up as she realized the situation, but before she could relay orders, there was the sound of claws tearing flesh and a blood curdling scream.

"Can you hear me, imperials?" A new voice came through the radio, his voice just radiated sadism.

"This is Jan Valentine of the 8th legion, you might know us better as the night lords." the voice went on, Integra could visualize the smile on his face.

"My brother and I have been instructed to slaughter this entire compound, so nothing personal, but we do have a reputation to uphold, so prepare your screaming voice and get ready to run it ragged. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He continued his maniacal laughter after the line cut.

Mere seconds after sending his message, Jan was once again neck deep in carnage.

His kasarkin ghouls kept up their ranks, their shields deflecting the standard issue lasgun shots, while their hotshot lasguns mowed down guardsman after guardsman, but these casualties paled in comparison to that sown by the bone covered astartes.

Jan charged their lines, cutting them down with sadistic glee, if they tried to flee, he gunned them down with his wrist mounted bolters.

Far from the front lines, the stench of death reached Alucard, who took in the scent as if he were smelling roses.

"Walter, I need you and the guardswoman to make your way to the governess, we have company." Alucard said calmly, Ceras was about ask what he meant when another explosion went off deeper in the compound.

"We're under attack, by who?" Ceras asked.

"That isn't important, but their main force is closing in on Integra and the inquisitors, go now." Alucard said.

"And what about you sir?" Walter inquired.

"I have a visitor." Alucard replied, eyeing a darkened corner of the room.

Walter nodded and went on ahead, Ceras chanced a look at the corner, trying to see what her gene-father was fixated on, but had to give up when the psyker called her name.

"I'm impressed that you noticed me, as one should expect from a world eater that managed to retain his sanity." A midnight clad boot stepped from the shadows as the other night lord revealed himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, I knew you were here the moment you came in, I was just waiting for to try and ambush me so I could see the look on your face when it failed, but now I'm working on my master's time so it can't be helped." Alucard explained.

"Hmph, your master, to think that a chosen warrior of the blood god would even utter such a word, least of all one of your caliber." The night lord scoffed.

"Heh, says a murderous criminal given power by a self righteous sociopath." Alucard mocked the traitor.

"If you are referring to Konrad Curze, you should know that he means nothing to me, my only interest is proving to the cosmos that I, Luke Valentine, am superior to you." Luke said.

"Then by all means, feel free to die trying." The world eater replied.

Meanwhile, Integra continued in her efforts to retain order.

"Now sirs, there is no need to panic, reinforcements are already on the way." Integra tried to reason with the panicking inquisitors, but it was no use.

"And what reinforcements are you referring to governess Integra, and how are they going to reach us before the enemy, do you have any idea what a night lord does to their victims, I'll tell you governess, I have no intention of dying like th-" Inquisitor Penwood's rant was interrupted when a vent screen suddenly dropped down on top of his head.

The inquisitor rubbed his sore head and looked to see what had caused the vent to fall, and found a most unusual sight dangling above his head."Is tha- is that a bottom?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer him, Ceras lost her grip and fell from the ventilation shaft, her posterior landing right on the inquisitor's sky-aimed face, causing both to fall into a tangle of limbs.

As the guardswoman desperately righted herself and helped the inquisitor to his feet, Walter jumped from the vent onto the meeting table on his hands before flipping to the floor on his feet with eldar-like agility far beyond his age.

"My apologies if we startled you ma'am, but if we engaged the enemy before reaching you, they would've left behind the ghouls to distract us while the night lord proceeded undeterred." Walter said, explaining their appearance from the vents.

"Understood Walter, now then, do you mind?" Integra said, pointing to the door.

Outside the room the door on the other end of the hall opened, Jan strode forth, drenched in blood and with several new trophies decorating his armor, his ghouls marched in behind him.

Jan took his time, hoping that the imperials had more to offer him, his answer came when an arc of psychic lightning decimated the ghouls immediately behind him.

The night lord halted his advance and took a fighting stance as stray bolts shot out, illuminating the psyker wielding them for half seconds before the darkness concealed him again.

"Greetings, I am Walter C. Dalnaius, personal psyker and undocumented butler to Governess Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Helsing, my master has instructed me to give you a proper greeting, as proper as you deserve at least." Walter explained before launching another arc of lightning towards the night lord, but this time, the kasarkin ghouls surrounded the night lord and raised their shields, immediately prior to the bolts impact, an electric hum could be heard, they were not normal shields.

The lightning impacted the shields and dissipated, but even in its absence, the shields glowed a bright blue, they were power shields.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Is that all you got old man, ah well, at least you killed a few of them, so you'll be worth boasting about when I show off your spine." The raptor stated.

The kasarkin began to advance, Jan couldn't wait to see the fearful expression on Walter's face, but he kept his confident smirk as the enemy advance continued.

"Ha, what's the matter, do you think your precious emperor is going to save you, well I got news for news for you gramps, unless you got something that can pierce power armor, you're just shit out of luck." Jan said.

"I believe that's your cue guardswoman." As the psyker said this, a thunderous gunshot sounded, a bullet punching through 4 power shields and the chaos ghouls that held them.

Jan looked to the direction the shot had come from, and saw a lone guardswoman laying prone atop a sniper rifle, and not a lasgun, but a bolter. "OH FUCK YOU!"

As he shouted, Ceras fired another shot.

Another shot was fired elsewhere in the fortress, from Alucard's plasma gun.

Luke was truly gifted in the use of his jump pack, he dodged, weaved and charged with blinding speed.

Alucard blocked or evaded every other slash from the night lords chainsword, and when Luke broke away from the melee, he unleashed a barrage of bolter rounds, only the fact that he was standing proved the world eater hadn't perished.

"You can't touch me, night raptors are the deadliest servants of the dark gods, you blood crazed maniacs may be Khorne's favorites, but Tzeentch and Slaneesh have favored me since the day I was born, and I will obtain Khorne's favor when I claim your skull for the skull throne." Luke ranted as he continued his assault.

Alucard fired one more shot from his plasma gun, the raptor dodged and the burning ball struck the steel wall behind him, the plasma exploded and left a hole large enough for an ork to climb through.

"A pistol... did that... Damn." Luke said, pausing just long enough to marvel at the destructive power of the plasma gun.

"Hehehehehe, a night lord seeking approval from the dark gods, there's something you don't see every day, but very well Luke Valentine, I shall accept your challenge and fight you with all that I have." Alucard grinned at the challenge before him.

Luke turned back toward him and saw that the chaos lord had begun to glow and levitate. "Oh, and by the way, I am not favored by Khorne, I am merely indebted to one his servants."

Luke suddenly paled with fear, he recognized what Alucard was doing far too late to stop him, Alucard hit the ground in an explosion of gore, and emerging from the carnage... was a Bloodthirster.

The greater daemon roared at the night raptor and it was over, Luke Valentine lost the will to fight, with a scream of pure terror, the night lord turned and fled, the Bloodthirster hot on his heels.

The daemon swung it's battle ax this was and that with absolute savagery, tearing the floor apart, Luke continued his flight, believing that if he got to the stairs and out of the room, the daemon would be trapped and he could claim that he killed Alucard himself.

The daemon roared once more and Luke felt immense pain and almost fell to the ground before himself, he looked down just long enough to realize that his leg had blown off and the other had been burned almost to the bone, adrenaline alone kept him moving and kept him from going mad as he recognized the damage caused by Alucard's plasma gun.

 _"It's impossible, I saw him die, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"_ The night lord's thoughts were cut short when a second ball of plasma shot his other leg off.

The night lord fell, his hand landing on the first stair, he looked up, hoping he could still make it, but his hope turned to despair when he saw that there were far too many stairs for him to climb.

A massive footfall brought his attention back to the daemon, he turned to the behemoth only to find it disappearing, Alucard taking it's place.

"B-but that's impossible, how can you do that?" The night lord half mumbled to himself.

"This daemon and have a special bond due a certain agreement, but that's neither here nor there, now where's your's?" Alucard asked.

"M-mine?" Luke echoed, confused and terrified.

"Yes, surely someone of your caliber who is favored by two of dark gods has daemons at his command, surely you can use the warp to regrow your legs." Alucard explained, kneeling to pick one of the night lord's legs and hold out to him.

"Come on, it's been far too long since I had a real fight, now summon your daemons, regrow your legs! hit me! fight me! the night is still so young." Alucard's bloodlust rose with each passing second, he gripped the severed leg so hard that he crushed it, power armor and all.

Luke looked at this thing in front of him, commanding to commit feats he never even heard of as if they were child's play, and could of one word. "MONSTER!!"

Alucard's smile disappeared, the chaos was genuinely shocked to hear the raptor that he had held in such high esteem as to unleash his bloodthirster to fight him say such a word, then it dawned on him.

Alucard felt genuine rage for the first time in a century, Luke wasn't chosen by the dark gods, he was simply arrogant enough to believe such.

"Now I see you for what you truly are, you're PATHETIC!! nothing but a worthless lump of meat." Alucard spat in disgust.

This time, it was the raptor who felt fury. "Shut up, you're just a worthless dog to an imperial slave, you're not even fit to call yourself a world eater, you-"

" _SILENCE!!!!"_ Luke froze before the chaos lord.

" _I'm_ a dog, let me tell you something Luke Valentine, every warrior of chaos is a dog, from the weakest heretic to the greatest daemon, we're all dogs for our masters, except you, your chapter master means nothing to you, you're not a dog, you're dog _food._ "

As Alucard said the last word, his right arm transformed into the bloodthirster's head, it opened it's jaws and raised it's lips as it released a guttural snarl, and then lunged at the raptor.

Luke opened fire with his bolter as he screamed in terror until the bloodthirster closed the gap and tore him apart, devouring all of him but a pool of blood.

"Is that all had, such a pity, I overestimated you, within the midnight clad VIII legion, you were nothing but a piece of shit, and now you're nothing but dog shit." Alucard said in parting to the leftover gore.

Just outside the meeting room, the last kasarkin ghoul had fallen and Jan had been routed.

Ceras knocked him to the ground and put her rifle to his head.

Walter walked up to him and stared into his eyes.

"All right night lord, who employed you to endanger my master?" Walter asked with narrowing eyes.

"Hah, did you really think that would work you bastard, the only thing I'll tell you is that we're not done yet." Jan replied.

As Jan said this, the sounds of shuffling feet drew the psyker's attention... to a most horrific sight.

During the distraction, Jan activated his jump pack, throwing off the guardswoman and regrouping with his reinforcements... the slain guardsmen revived as chaos ghouls.

"Hah, took your friends long enough to join the party didn't it, tell ya what, you stay here and reminisce with them, WHILE I GO TEAR THAT IMPERIAL BITCH APART!!" The night lord shouted before using his jump pack to soar over their heads and charge towards the meeting room.

Walter launched an arc of lightning out and caught the raptor's arm, but rather than spiderwebbing through his body, it stayed on his arm.

The electric current held the astartes for a moment, until he pulled against the lightning with such force that it ripped his arm off.

Laughing maniacally, Jan continued his charge and reached his target, shattering the door to splinters.

Jan paused just long enough to observe their expressions... only to realize that every inquisitor was pointing a laspistol at him.

"Greetings night lord, we've been expecting you." The governess directly across from him said as she drew her own laspistol.

"Ah, fuck me." Were Jan Valentine's last words before being hit by a barrage of laser fire.

Integra was the first one out, hoping to see her forces finishing off the enemy, but the opposite was true.

Walter's attacks were beginning to wane in strength as he tired and Ceras had been wrestled to the ground by a large group of chaos ghouls.

Integra was about to take aim when suddenly, the immediate area was drenched in blood.

Integra stared in shock at the Khorne-taken guardswoman as she tore through the chaos ghouls with her bare hands and a sadistic smile.

She beat them, crushed them, stomped them, and ripped them apart.

Integra grabbed Ceras and shook out of it, afraid she would lose control without Alucard to stop her.

"Kuh, well, th-khu-that was hot." Integra turned and saw that somehow, the night raptor was still alive.

"Alright you bastard, you're going to die for what you've done, but first going to tell me who sent you to kill me." Integra said as she glared at the dying astartes.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!! I don't know what's funnier, that fact that you think I'm scared of an imperial slut, or that you think my employers are going to let me live long for you to try." As he said this, the night burst into flames.

Even as he burnt to death, the night lord summoned the strength to rise to his feet. "And there it is, to the warp I go, I'll give the dark gods your regards, but first, a parting gift... beware... his... sons..."

The night lord's last words were accompanied by a middle finger, and he fell to ashes, his hand remained mostly intact even as it fell to the ground with the offending finger still raised, before a stray gust of wind blew the ash away.

A shuffling sound drew their eyes from the remaining ash, a single ghoul survived Ceras's rampage, with both legs broken (one torn off), it crawled on his hands, driven by the warp to kill those it once protected.

Ceras retrieved her rifle and took aim. "Lower your weapon, heretic." Inquisitor Penwood spoke up, startling the group, especially Ceras.

"This is your responsibility governess, you will be the one to put that poor soldier out of his misery." Penwood said, handing a laspistol to Integra.

The governess took aim, hesitating just long enogh to give a silent prayer as she pulled the trigger.

Ceras's eyes darted from the governess to the inquisitor until he spoke again.

"You can relax heretic, your actions today have earned you a stay of execution." He let the guardswoman breath a sigh of relief before continuing.

"I know how you became what you are, Private Ceras Victoria, and as an inquisitor I cannot condone such heresy, but you kept me and the others from facing the same situation you did the day you encountered that world eater, who wears his heresy like a badge of pride, the fact that you are ashamed of yours means there is still hope for you." Penwood explained.

"What do you mean sir, the price of heresy is death, there is no forgiveness for what I've done." Ceras stated.

"Not from the inquisition, but the Emperor offered forgiveness to the likes of Horus, someone like you should have no problem earning his forgiveness, and so I implore you to continue your unholy life so that you may die a righteous death in the name of God Emperor." And with that, Inquisitor Penwood looked to make sure the other inquisitors weren't looking, and saluted the guardswoman, as loyal in damnation as she was in life.

Hours later saw the two heretics awaiting further orders as the governess and her psyker pondered the days tragedies.

"How many guardsmen are left Walter?" Asked Integra.

"Only those that overlook the inner cities, a few thousand in total." Walter reported.

Integra gave a sigh of defeat, the inquisition stated that the only reinforcements they would be getting from this point on would be in the form of ultramarines of the third company, under the command of Captain Alexander Anderson.

"And we still have yet to determine who "His sons" refers to, it could any number of chaos forces deemed the sons of their respective gods." Walter continued.

"No, I already figured that out, "He" is the emperor." Integra stated, confusing the psyker... until he came to the same conclusion.

"Which means "His sons" are none other than the 3rd legion of adeptus astartes and personal play things of Slaneesh... The Emperor's Children." Integra concluded.

Deep within the warp, a fleet of chaos warships awaited their orders, and the one who would give those orders is a Major so scarred from previous battles that only his head remains within a Terminator suit of power armor, but he wouldn't give the orders yet... it wasn't time... yet.

 ** _Author's Note:_** HOLY FUCKING GORK!!! It took me from Friday afternoon to 10:30 PM on Wednesday to get this done, but I will make up for that with a short bonus chapter introducing Pip and the flying geese.

I know there wasn't a big chat with Ceras and Penwood, but considering the nature of inquisitors, I felt I should give a reason behind their tolerance for her, which will later be developed further in the big meeting with the queen of England who will be the head inquisitor.

Sorry if I toned down Jan more than I should have, I just couldn't hear a night lord saying whst he says, the closest I could imagine was Crull, but he's angry crazy and Jan's happy crazy.

As for Walter, I made him a psyker because I never heard of a weapon similar to his wires in 40k, but this way I can have him become a chaos sorcerer during his betrayal.

And last but not least, Millennium.

I know someone already touched on them being more than just desire, but neither are the Emperor's Children, like every other legion, they are separated into war-bands and they each operate differently, this is one such war band.

Okay, that's all I got, now I'm gonna go to bed because I get up at 5 in the morning, happy reading and good night.


	5. Bonus

**_Bonus Chapter: Introducing Pip_**

Walter was still reeling from the shock, Britain had never faced a war band of chaos marines before, and now their forces were weaker than ever.

"Governess Integra, do I have to remind you that Alucard is only one astartes, how do you plan to defend against an entire war band when not even your grandfather faced such a threat."

"Heh, you underestimate that heretic Walter, but I understand, that's why I've already struck a deal with some wondering mercenaries." Integra replied, Walter shuttered because he knew there was only one group of mercenaries close enough to the hive world.

Two solar systems away, a massive space hulk decorated with the frozen corpses of previous victims continued on course to their latest fight.

Where most were frightened at the concept of facing chaos space marines, these creatures were excited by the concept, especially their leader.

He couldn't wait to make these murderous heretics fear his name, a name he chose because it wasn't a scary name at all, he anticipated the day he stood over the universe and laughed at those who learned to fear the name... Pip.

But he didn't voice these thoughts, instead he made his resolve known with single word...WAAAGH!

The rest of Pip Burnagrot's clan, the Flying Gitz joined in the war cry, causing the space hulk to vibrate with their war hunger.

 ** _Author's Note:_** When I read that comment about how eldar would be pushing it... I laughed and laughed and laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_** ** _With Friends like these_**

Integra waited on the landing platform for the ork transport to make a surprisingly good landing.

The transport opened up and several greenskins walked out, led by a 10 foot boss, not quite a warboss, but the biggest ork in this small clan, small by ork standards, numbering half a million or more.

The space hulk they accommodated had landed as gently and intact as possible on the hive world's moon, Integra grimaced at the fact that the moon would always belong to the orks, on account of their reproduction methods, but she had a plan for that later.

The boss ork walked forward, sizing her up, before speaking in a weezing guttural voice **_(The Big Mek from Dawn of War)_** "Alright humie, so what's dis big fight ya got fer us?"

Integra sized him up as well, unlike most orks his size, he wasn't a cyborg, even though he had lost an eye, he only wore an eyepatch over it, he also wore a large brown jacket, but on the inside, Integra could see several different colors, mostly blue.

Weapons wise, he had a space wolf's bolter pistol and an ork forged chainsword.

"Oh, it's not a big fight at all... it's a war." Integra answered, earning a smile from the large ork. "I'm listenin."

"Tell me, Pip Burnagrot, do you have any experience battling the forces of chaos?" Integra asked him, earning an even bigger smile.

"SPIKEY BOYZ!? Well I nevva ad da pleasha, just tin can humies an a few eldar ere an dere, are dey as tuff as everyone sayz?" The ork boss was obviously excited by the concept of fighting the chaos legions.

"Why don't you measure their strength for yourself, for your pleasure I present... a heretic favored by the blood god Khorne." Integra pointed her finger and Pip followed it to... the smallest humie he had ever seen.

The girl blushed nervously and smiled, her hands behind her back until she used one to wave at the greenskins "H-hello..."

Pip looked at his boyz... his boyz looked at him... and all at once they combusted into a fit of laughter at Integra's 'joke'.

"EEEYAAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Dis liddell ting ere... IZ A SPIKEY!!?" The greenskin wiped tears from his eyes as he inquired.

"Yes, and a very dangerous one at that, one of the deadliest I've seen." Integra stated matter-of-factly, causing the orks to stop laughing... and then laugh even harder.

"NNOOOO!! STOP IT! STO EEEYAAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA I CAN'T STOP!!!" Pip held his sides and fell to his knees... proving himself the most composed of his boyz.

"Well, if you don't believe me Mr. Burnagrot, you're welcome to feel her strength for herself, I've ordered her not to kill you." When Integra said this, the orks stopped laughing, Pip pulled himself up and strode over to the guardswoman.

He looked down at her, she was still smiling nervously with a light blush on her cheeks, but there was no sign of fear.

"Hmph, If you'z a spikey boy... DEN I'M GHAUZKULL THRAKA!!!!!" The ork boss shouted as he leapt at Ceras with his arms held out.

Ceras ducked under the ork's charge and punched him in the gut, her enhanced strength more than enough to make him lose his air, as the greenskin stumbled backwards, he looked up in time to see the guardswoman's curled finger, before she flicked him in the nose hard enough to break it.

The ork fell to the ground clinching his face and kicking out his feet as he rolled around in pain.

"BOSS!!" The other orks cried as they went to help their leader.

When he finally uncovered his face, Pip was covered in his own blood, and was completely shocked by what just happened. "Sh-she just used a finga, and broke me pretty noze... I guess she IZ a spikey boy."

"Indeed, though I expected you to challenge her more than that alien." A new voice spoke, the orks turned to it and almost jumped out of their skin.

The warp gate alone was frightening, but the world eater emerging from it sent all but Pip and 3 nobs backpedaling.

"Is this really the best you could muster?" Alucard turned to Integra.

"We can no longer rely on the imperium for reinforcements and these greenskins are the only ones willing to cooperate." Integra explained.

"Oi, Dat liddell tart just caught me by surprise iz all, I'll zogg er good next time." Pip shouted.

"Then why don't you try it... Pip Burnagrot." Alucard smiled at the ork boss.

"Oh uh... um... w-well, she'll probably be useful as a distraction when de ovva spikey boyz show up." The ork stuttered out.

Before the banter could continue, Walter ran up to the landing platform. "Governess Integra, I'm afraid I have a message for you."

As he said this, he handed Integra a note with the double headed imperial eagle upon it.

Integra took the note and inspected it... and scowled with hatred."Inquisitor Enrico Maxwell, what in the emperor's name could he want to meet with me over?"

 _Later that day_ _in an imperial church_

"Inquisitor Maxwell, it is an honor that you choose to grace us with your presence". Integra smiled brightly enough, trying to hold back the need to vomit.

"An honor indeed heretic, you will be delighted to know that for whatever reasons, my superiors have ordered me to assist you regardless of your shameless betrayals of all we hold dear." The inquisitor smiled back, his hatred leaking through like venom dripping from a tyranid's fangs.

"Yes, and we are grateful for that, now would you care to explain the purpose of this meeting?" Integra inquired.

"Well, aren't we quick to cut to the chase, or perhaps you simply can't bear the weight of your sins, disgusting heretic swine." The inquisitor spat, before they could delve any further, a warp gate opened up, revealing Alucard.

"You dare to waste my master's time for the sole purpose of insulting her, well I hope you didn't plan on leaving here alive." The chaos smiled as he took aim with his plasma gun.

"Hmph, well then how about we make this fight interesting." The inquisitor stated before calling out "ANDERSON!!"

At the far end of the hall, the still figure of an astartes made it's life known as it began to step forward. **_(I don't know an imperial prayer I can insert here)_**

The inquisitor's smile vanished as he realized the ultramarine wasn't planning to intimidate, but to kill.

Integra shared his expression when she noticed Alucard had drawn his ax and was advancing at the same pace as his rival.

The two met in the middle, clashing their weapons. "Heh heh heh, neither of us are willing to back down, are you ready to die, ultramarine." Alucard smiled.

"Whenever you are, traitor." Anderson smiled back.

"Right this way good sirs, your seats have been reserved, there's no need to worry, just move along." Ceras basically herded long retired guardsmen into the church, the senile and shell shocked old warriors passing under the 8 foot astartes' raised weapons, blissfully unaware of the tense situation.

"...This is neither the time nor the place for such things." Alucard said, lowering his weapons.

"Aye, though I'm surprised that you share my respect for the heroes no longer capable of striking you down themselves."Anderson commented as he sheathed his swords.

"Shall pick this up again later." Alucard asked, avoiding the comment.

"Oh sure, kill you later, you traitorous daemon." The ultramarine heartily replied.

"You too you imperial sociopath, oh oops, tautology." The chaos lord countered, the two departing like old friends.

"W-would you care for a drink?" Maxwell asked Integra, obviously shaken up by the encounter.

Integra breathed a sigh of relief as Walter congratulated the guardswoman before answering "I'd love some."

 _Moments Later_

"So, what _is_ the purpose of this meeting, Inquisitor?" Integra asked again and this time, Maxwell cut to the chase.

"We have uncovered two pieces of information that you should be made aware of, the identity of the group of heretics responsible for these attacks against you, and one of their recruiting sights." Before he could continue, Integra answered the first question for him.

"While their approach is different from normal, we do believe that the attackers are a rogue warband from the third legion." The inquisitor smiled, impressed.

"Yes, the Emperor's Children, considering their name, my distaste for them outweighs most other heretics." Maxwell replied.

"As for the recruitment grounds, I will thank you for that information." Integra stated, reminding him of the second piece of information and simultaneously stroking his ego.

"Yes, that is a tricky one... they are on Rio." Maxwell answered, and Integra why he didn't simply deal with this himself and make her look incompetent.

Several years ago, a large Waaagh forced the imperium to swallow it's pride and request aid from the Tau Empire, the conditions were to allow numerous traitors to live peacefully on the Planet Rio.

The heretics continue to praise the God Emperor, erecting a large statue in their capital city in his honor, but this only enrages the inquisition more.

"I see, so Alucard will have to go alone, without imperial reinforcements." Integra stated.

"Nice try, but you can't hide your heresy from me traitor, I know of the greenskin vermin you've allowed to your moon, and I've informed my superiors as well." The inquisitor smiled venomously.

And with that, the two departed, preparing for the war to come... and the war that would follow... against each other.

 ** _Author's Note:_** You may have noticed the title change, sorry but I have no IDEA what I was thinking when I tried to cram an entire episode into one chapter.

The reason it worked last time is because that episode was one long fight.

So there it is, the long awaited fifth chapter.

Tell me what you think of Pip and Maxwell.

I don't know if I'll be able describe it in the story, but the reasoning behind Pip's jacket is that he has all the trademark power up colors of the orks (Red goes faster, Yellow explodes better, Purple is sneaky, Blue is lucky, Green is best) consealed in his brown jacket so that no one else knows how powerful he is. (why isn't there an ork that does that in canon?)

As for Integra's plan, when start spawning, she is going to remove anything they can use to get off the moon, but give them anti orbital weapons so that other enemies trying to ambush Britain from behind the moon will fall prey to them.

My cold has degraded down to "the sniffles" I thank you all for your patience, and I will try to do better. Have a good day and I'll see you next time.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Rumble in Rio_**

Integra informed Alucard and their new ally, Pip Burnagrot, of the inquisitor's information regarding their enemy's whereabouts on the Planet Rio.

The two of them were currently on a small shuttle craft, heading for the heretic world protected by the Tau Empire.

However, the ork boss had a small complaint. "I get dat you an me are da tuffest of our forcez, but why don't me an da boyz just trash da whole planet, it'd be a lot fasta."

Alucard smiled at the ork's straightforward approach. "It would, but our enemies are cowardly, at the first sight of an invasion, they would leave the planet to it's fate, we would kill the inquisition's enemies, not ours." The chaos lord explained.

"Okay, dat makes sense, but won't dey run at da sight ov us too?" The greenskin asked while lighting one of his namesake orkoid fungus cigars made from disappointing grots.

"Quite the contrary my friend, the enemy will be foolish enough to believe the lack of reinforcements will make us easy prey, that's why we're visiting as tourists rather than sneaking onto the planet, we're the bait." Alucard explained, earning a smile from the ork.

"HA! Dey wouldn't be da first ta tink a boss was nuthin widout his boyz, stupid gitz." Pip guffawed at the foolishness of their opponents.

"And even if they somehow prove themselves too much for us, we are sneaking some reinforcements in." Alucard stated.

Meanwhile, Ceras was hoping they'd land soon, she was starting to get claustrophobic in the crate she was stashed in within the shuttle's cargo hold.

 _The Planet Rio_

The chaos lord was a spectacle even without his armor, every eye was on the 8 foot astartes wearing formal wear, a black suit with a bright red trench coat and matching hat and bright orange sunglasses.

The ork boss was less of a spectacle, struggling ork bosses fresh from defeat were actually a welcome sight on struggling planets, as they were desperate enough to use their monstrous strength to earn transportation to the nearest ork world, some veteran retreaters such as Gorgutz Eadunter even had the forsight to steal human accepted currency to procure such things faster and an ork's lack of knowledge in such currency's value made them easy to scam.

Pip carried the crates that secretly contained the guardswoman and Alucard's power armor, while the chaos lord checked into the hotel.

"Welcome sir, how may I hel-AHH!!" the man at the desk finally looked up at his customer and almost died of fright.

"I'm looking to procure the penthouse suite for a few nights." Alucard said, brandishing more credits than the man had ever seen in his life.

"uh Y-yes sir, ju-just l-let me s-see some ide-denti- *ahem* identification please." The man finally shook off the shock, though was still visibly terrified.

His fear only amplified when Alucard pointed a finger at him and lowered his head just enough that the sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose and exposed his eyes.

" _I'm looking to procure the penthouse suite for a few nights."_ Alucard whispered.

"Yes sir... let type that in for you... there... enjoy your stay sir." The man said to no one in particular.

"Huh, dat's a noice trik, ow'd you do dat?" asked Pip.

"A little gift from an old friend." Alucard vaguely answered with a smirk.

 _Later_

"Still don't like being so far away, da enemy attacks eitha one ov us and it would take a good minute before da ovva could elp em out." The ork boss griped about the distance between the nearest hotel in the human and xenos occupied areas of the planet.

"It can't be helped, although I'm sure you can handle yourself well enough Mr. Burnagrot." Alucard said.

"Oh, I ain't worried about me, I just don't want nuthin appenin to ya liddell elper till I getz ta kill er myself iz all." Pip stated matter of factly.

"Heh, I look forward to seeing that battle when this is over, until then Pip Burnagrot." Alucard bidded the ork boss farewell as he closed the door to his room.

The ork turned on his heel and lit up another cigar and heard the very distinct sound of hastily retreating footsteps. "Hmph guess it's too late ta kill dere scout, oh well, da fun'll start soon. hehe hehe hahaha."

 _That Night_

The heretical guardsmen wore the same armor and wielded the same weapons as they did before they deserted, and had the same ignorance as well.

All they knew is what their superiors told them, a chaos lord of the world eaters legion had arrived on the planet, the poor fools had no way of knowing that their superiors were seeking the favor of Slaneesh.

Upon the sergeant's signal, the first man kicked open the door and they rushed in.

The chaos lord made no attempt to hide himself, they found him standing in the middle of the room, wearing his crimson power armor bearing the insignia of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws, and bearing a 4 bladed ax in his right hand and a plasma gun in his left.

Without a second's hesitation, the Sergeant ordered his men to open fire upon the monstrous astartes, the dark room was illuminated by several bright red flashes from dozens of lasguns.

The chaos lord was shot to pieces even in spite of his armor and collapsed in a bloody heap.

The guardsmen all breathed a sigh of relief when he died, they only knew from stories what these horrible warriors were capable of, but that's all they cared to know.

 **"Dogs"**

Every guardsman's hair stood on end, and when they looked to the sound of the voice, they saw the chaos lord's blood flowing back into his broken body, which had begun to heal.

 **"That was a good try."** the chaos lord said to them as he began to stand up.

 **"But I cannot be killed by dogs..."** He revealed his face to his opponents as his mouth pulled back together, bearing his weapons for the coming slaughter.

"It takes a man to kill a monster." And with that, Alucard lunged at the nearest guardsman, the sergeant, and beheaded him with a swing of his ax.

The guardsmen tried to shoot him down again, but he was too fast.

Alucard didn't even bother shooting them with his plasma gun, even holstering it, as he cut them down one by one.

The two farthest managed to make it out of the room and praised the emperor that the door was still intact, a guardsman closed the door and locked it as fast as he could.

"Yes, lock the door." The guardsman's blood ran cold as he recognized the chaos lord's voice, he turned to see the horrifying astartes holding the other guardsman's severed head with his free hand, the last remnants of the warp portal dissappearing behind him.

The last guardsman shot at Alucard, but it was no use. "MONSTER!!" He screamed in terror.

"Yes I am, and what does that make you who would stand against me soldier, A man, A dog... _A monster._ " The world eater smiled at the last suggestion.

The guardsman gave a silent prayer for forgiveness to the emperor... before putting the barrel of his lasgun beneath his chin and shooting himself in the head.

Ceras, who had been told to get some rest, was rudely awakened by the commotion, and by the time she had equipped her weapons and rushed out, it was over.

The guardswoman grimaced at the familiar sight of her colleagues butchered without mercy, but still noticed Alucard walking towards her.

"Is there going to be a problem, guardswoman?" he asked as he noticed her distaste.

"No master, I stand ready to reinforce you." The guardswoman shook off her distaste as she has many times before, Alucard smiled and nodded before proceeding to exit the hotel.

Alucard opened the doors and walked out ready for a fight, unsurprisingly, reinforcements had arrived.

Several imperial heretics and some tau fire warriors aimed their weapons at the astartes.

Alucard walked past the first few and they immediately opened fire on him.

Quicker than a bolt of lightning, Alucard whirled around and blasted them with his plasma gun.

Death screams resounded louder than any of the gunfire as Alucard removed limbs and left smoking holes with every shot.

When their numbers dropped to a quarter of what they once were, they ran for the elevator, some dropping their weapons, and half of the fleeing soldiers being gunned down as they ran.

Around ten to twelve made it to the elevator, when they did, Alucard stopped firing and started walking.

The guardsman nearest the control panel started to desperately press the ground floor button, as he did, he dared to chance a look at the impending doom approaching them, and looked into his glowing red eyes.

The elevator doors shut and the survivors breathed a sigh of relief... until they opened again.

A fire warrior turned and saw that the guardsman had begun pressing the emergency stop button repeatedly, staring blankly with glowing red eyes.

In their desperation, the survivors pulled and shouted at their brainwashed comrade to no avail, before gunning him down and throwing him out of the elevator.

The dying man was released from the mind control just in time to see Alucard put his plasma gun to the man's head and finish him off with a smile.

The elevator doors began to close again, only for Alucard to put his plasma gun between them.

"Open Sesame." Alucard said as he pulled the doors open and walked into the elevator, the soldiers too terrified to do anything.

"Good job soldiers." Alucard congratulated the men for doing all they possibly could against him.

"And good night." He grinned from ear to ear as he raised his ax, the soldiers could only scream as it came down on them again and again as the elevator doors finally closed.

The screaming continued along with the sounds of steel rending flesh as the elevator slowly descended to the ground floor.

When the elevator stopped and it's doors opened, Alucard alone stepped out, his ax and armor dripping with human and tau blood, behind him, only pieces remained.

In front of him, however, he could hear the heartbeats of one final ambush.

Outside the hotel, the gunfire had attracted several frightened civilians who wanted to know what was going on, several local peacekeepers were trying to ensure them that nothing was happening, but that was disproven when suddenly, several guardsmen and fire warriors were flung through the hotel's windows, soaring high through the air, before being impaled by conveniently placed flag poles.

Every onlooker screamed in horror, which only intensified when the blood drenched world eater walked out the front door.

Everyone backed away, praying the servant of the blood god would spare them, all... except one.

"Hmm, you're as powerful as I expected, I doubt you even wore yourself out with that massacre." A voice spoke through a radio as a taller figure emerged from the sea of onlookers, Alucard was surprised by the rarity of his opponent.

"A tau that has fallen to chaos, hmph, you don't see that every day." He said as he sized up the Tau commander, he wore a reddish brown battle suit with a jet pack, two shoulder mounted missile pods, and two missile pods where his hands should be.

"Yes, I have heard the tales of the incredible power servants of the dark gods can wield, and have long since tired of fighting for a futile cause, there is no greater good in this universe, only the lesser of countless evils." The tau said to the chaos lord.

"And you believe the prince of excess is such an evil, I'm curious, how did you come to such a ridiculous conclusion, Mr..." Alucard promted the tau to give his name and back story.

"I am Commander Tu'blacare Ala'hambra, a few years ago, a warp storm swallowed my ship, I alone survived, but not before encountering Lord Slaneesh, he tortured me endlessly... and I enjoyed it... he gave me the greatest of pleasures... and it was agony. And now, I am tasked with spreading this gift to all corners of existence so that all may know the ecstacy... of damnation." Commander Ala'hambra ranted as though he were preaching.

Alucard merely scoffed, this tau was obviously nuts. "So you and your allies wish to bring this madness to Britain do you, hmph, I hope you aren't expecting me to allow that."

This time, it was the tau's turn to scoff. "Hmph, I don't know how you plan to stop us... WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!" And with that, the tau oped fire from all four pods.

Alucard waited for the right time, than leaped from the blast zone.

The minute his feet touched the ground, the tau fired again, this time when Alucard dodged, the explosion killed a handful of civilians who, for some reason, hadn't fled the scene.

The process repeated two to three more times before Alucard found a window of opportunity to return fire with his plasma gun, but Commander Ala'hambra merely activated his jet pack, causing Alucard to unintentionally add to the collateral damage... not that he minded.

The tau fired at him from the air, Alucard somersaulted out of the way and shot at the tau's landing zone, the shot hit him in the throat, but he disappeared in brightly-colored static, a hologram!

Before Alucard could start looking for him, an explosion from behind knocked him to the ground.

"Time to end this." The tau said as missiles that he had fired into the air previously descended on Alucard en mass, resulting in a brilliant explosion.

Commander Ala'hambra chuckled to himself until- "HEY GRAYSKIN!!"

The tau commander whirled around to see Alucard flying above him with... daemon wings!?

"You missed." And with that, Alucard flew to the top of the hotel laughing like a crazed maniac.

The tau activated his jet pack and gave chase.

 _Meanwhile_

A ship carrying the latest recruits for the emperor's children, including the corrupt officers that sent their men to die, was preparing to leave Rio.

The traitors anticipated the pleasures that awaited them for their devotion to the prince of pleasure, but suddenly, the engines stalled.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what was going on, the door opened up.

"WAAAGH!" Having been informed of the ship's location and the likelihood of the enemy officers trying to escape, Pip Burnagrot assaulted the ship with absolute zeal, cutting down the ones closer to him with his chainsword, and gunning down the ones further from him with his looted space wolf bolter pistol.

It took roughly 20 seconds to kill them all, much to the ork's disappointment, but he shrugged it off and left a "gift" inside the shuttle before walking away, lighting up a cigar and humming his favorite song.

"We can WAAAGH if we wannu, we can leave yer gitz behind, cause yer gitz don' WAAAGH an if dey don' WAAAGH dan dey'z no gitz o mine." as he sang the last note his "gift" detonated, causing the entire ship to explode behind him.

"Well, dat's de end ov dat, I wonda iv dere's anyone elze fa me to zogg... prolly not, dat Ally boy iz a right greedy git."

 _Meanwhile_

Alucard had been struck down yet again, he lay in a pool of his own blood as Commander Ala'hambra landed behind him. "Enough games human, let's end this."

As the tau said this, Alucard began to laugh as he rose to his feet, startling the tau.

"What's so funny?" he asked the world eater.

"Oh, apologies, it's just been so long since I heard someone call me a human, but enough pleasantries, Commander Ala'hambra." Alucard turned and faced his enemy, bearing his weapons and emitting a hot pink aura of warp energy.

The tau commander met his challenge with yet another missile barrage.

The smoke cleared, and Alucard had lost his weapons, but was emitting an even more ominous aura as several eyes grew from him.

"What?" Remarked the shocked tau.

However, the next attack came from neither combatant, Ceras had secretly set up a sniper's nest on another rooftop and began firing at the tau commander, destroying one of his shoulder mounted missile pods.

"Damned gue'la bitch." Ala'hambra muttered as he activated a full body force field.

Ceras traded out weapons to a rifle with more explosive ammunition. "Block this."

The tau countered the explosive round with a missile, but the explosion was still enough to destroy his shield and knock him down.

The tau picked himself up and prepared for a counterattack... when he noticed a large shadow behind him.

Realizing it was Alucard, Commander Ala'hambra turned to fire on him, but Alucard grabbed his wrists and pointed them away from him, simultaneously kicking his leg so hard, the armor shattered like glass and his leg bent backwards, the bone protruding from the flesh.

Alucard smiled and waited for the tau commander to recover, as Ala'hambra reeled from the agonizing blow, a peculiar thing came to his mind, Alucard's armor had changed.

The blood drenched crimson ceramite armor of a world eater was now a darker red loyalist armor, but only bits and pieces remained colored, the rest was painted over with blood and ash, including the insignia.

Ala'hambra snapped out of his daze and tried to thrust his right arm into Alucard and fire every missile at point blank range.

Alucard smiled and clenched his left fist and met the tau's attack head on.

Warp energy exploded from Alucard's fist and reflected the detonating missiles, turning Ala'hambra's right arm into paste.

The tau let out blood curdling scream, but was allowed no rest this time as Alucard ripped off his helmet and bit into his neck.

As the world eater fed Ala'hambra's soul to the Greater Daemon inside him, his memories flowed through Alucard's mind his childhood on tau prime, being torn from the woman he loved because she was from a different caste, his corruption, finding his beloved again, now married to a man from the same caste and carrying his child, not for love, but for the greater good.

Ala'hambra killed the woman's family and violated her in the name of Slaneesh, she still rejected him, so he killed her and pledged his life to spreading the influence of the prince of pleasure, which led him to a warband born from the 3rd legion.

As Alucard saw the face of their leader, and began laughing and applauding the coming war, he knew this heretic.

"M-Master?" Ceras Victoria had made her way to the hotel's rooftop.

"Oh, it's nothing, did the greenskin do his part?" Alucard inquired.

"Yes sir, the heretics have all been killed and the local authorities have learned of their existence, planet side investigations and the arrest of other potential traitors have already begun." The guardswoman revealed her past as she spoke at attention in a very militaristic manner, causing Alucard to chuckle, which in turn revealed this Ceras who started blushing.

The rest of the night went on without incident, the champions of Khorne and their ork companion spent the night in the same hotel room in case of a larger counterattack, anytime someone came to take away the bodies and discovered them, they met Alucard's gaze and forgot what they saw.

They had no means to contact Governess Integra and tell her the enemy's reinforcements had been cut off, but she had informed them before they left that after the first night someone would be sent to either send them home or reinforce them.

As dawn broke, Ceras and Pip were fast asleep, but Alucard remained awake, plagued by the demands of the Bloodthirster bound to him that he satisfy the daemon's need for carnage, but he refused, so long as it wasn't in the service of the emperor, he refused.

The mental battle was interrupted, and the sleepers awakened, when the door to their room was blown from it's hinges.

The smoke cleared... revealing Captain Alexander Anderson, who walked right up to Alucard and punched him in the face.

The world eater smiled and returned the blow, the two of them having an all out slugging match.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS ANDERSON!!" Alucard shouted as he materialized his ax and drew his plasma gun.

Anderson responded in kind by drawing his power swords.

Before the melee could continue, Anderson noticed Ceras going for her rifle and threw one of his swords at her.

The guardswoman saw her life flash before her eyes, but the sword impaled the wall beside her head without touching her, attached to the blade, a boarding pass for a private shuttle.

As Ceras fainted, Anderson explained his appearance. "As much as it makes me sick, I'm under orders from Inquisitor Maxwell to grant you leave of this worthless planet, now if you would be so kind as to get out my sight before I change my mind, that'd be perfect, and take your trigger happy harlot with you, and the alien."

As Anderson pointed to Pip, the ork started snickering. "Man, I don' know what's funnier, dem inquisition boyz strong armin a tin can into elpin uz... or da fact dat ya obviously aven't seen what I did to da statue ov Big E." The ork sang the last letter startling even Alucard as he realized he was referring to the statue of the God Emperor.

 _Later_

Pip's howling laughter was deafened by the ship's engines, which were deafened themselves by Anderson's vengeful scream of rage as he beheld the sight of the statue in question bearing orkish graffiti and a sash atop it that read.

 _DA GROT EMPRAH OV HUMIE GITZ_

 ** _Author's Note:_**

And that, is, that. three things have been hinted at in this chapter, two hints to Alucard's identity and orgins, and the fact that I'm still green when it comes to 40k.

Most of my knowledge comes from the YouTube channel "One Mind Syndicate" and the Dawn of War game series.

I made up that thing about the orks on struggling worlds so you would know why no one was freaking out about a ten foot ork walking around in broad daylight.

I don't know if the 40k currency is called credits, I apologize if I got that wrong.

The reason Ceras didn't freak out is because this version of her is a guardswoman, not a police girl, so she's grown accustomed to this sort of thing, unlike her canon counterpart.

I know tau are the least influenced by chaos, but it does happen on occasion. (Because everything happens on occasion in this crazy ass universe)

Pip's song is a fanmade ork song on YouTube titled "We can WAAAGH" (it's a heavy metal parody of we can dance) I don't remember who made it, but it's criminally underviewed.

And in passing, a message to my latest listener, Nullsilver2005, I am not stopping this story till it's done, but I noticed you also have an interest in "monster or mutant" I started this story and "Elfen Lied: Dinosaur Queen" as an experiment to see if I could juggle more than one story and decided against it.

And the next story has already been promised to someone who finally voted on a vote I put in my very first fic "An Author's Rampage", so my next fic is going to be a RWBY/Elfen Lied crossover, but if you're willing to wait that long, I'll get it next, if not, I invite you to adopt the story yourself and later, I'll complete my version and maybe even take inspiration from your version.

Until Next Chapter...


	8. Bonus 2

**_Bonus Chapter: Introducing Hienkle_**

Within an interrogation room upon the inquisition ship: Emperor's Vigilance, an inquisitor nervously waited for Maxwell to address him.

The inquisitor eyed his nervous colleague as he paced the room, he kept his expression blank... as he enjoyed the man's fear.

"So, it would appear that your information checks out..." Maxwell said, noting the other inquisitor's sigh of relief.

"Which begs the question, how did you know?" Maxwell asked, hiding his delight when his victim's relief turned to despair.

"B-uh-because..." The man stuttered, eyeing the ominous men and women concealed in shadow as if there were the slightest hope one among them would aid him.

"Because our own forces put them there." Maxwell took over the explanation.

"When this warband were assaulting eldar forces, we tolerated them, and when their assault was broken by an unknown force, we "guided" them to tau controlled space in the hopes that they could continue to prove useful, and you were our representative during this mission." Maxwell stated, causing the man to calm down once again.

"Y-yes my lord, I did my duty for the emperor." The inquisitor said.

"Yes, and spent quite some time with these heretics... speaking with them... listening to them." Maxwell said, causing the man to abandon his nervousness for panic.

"NO! I kept my faith, I remained loyal, I never even considered-"

"Bedding a herald of Slaneesh." Maxwell knew the answer from the man's expression, there was no confusion, only the shock of being found out.

"The price for such a thing is your soul, no doubt you are the one who informed these heretics of Britain's vulnerability, we've known this for a while, you lived on because you were useful." Maxwell turned away and walked to the exit, stopping at the door.

"And now your usefulness has run out." Maxwell smiled as he heard the man cry out as realization of his fate overcame him.

So shocked was he, that he never noticed the concealed figure behind him approach and put a bolter to his head.

The man's fate was sealed, for the executioner was among the most devoted of the emperor's servants, as zealous in their fate, as they were merciless in judgment, a sister of battle.

 _BANG!_

 ** _Author's Note:_** I know, I know, this fucking sucked, but this week was a soul eater for me, I REALLY didn't want to do anything when I got off work, but I wasn't going to leave you with nothing, but I am probably going to take a break for a minute (it will not be long) just to recharge and think about what to do next.

And yes, Yumi is also a sister of battle, the story behind their admiration for a space marine is that their company was wiped out by dark eldar, but they were taken alive to be pleasure slaves on Komorrah only for Captain Anderson to intercept and destroy the murder-fuckers.

And in closing, a special thanks to Lord Razer, I have never had this much feedback from a single reader, I looked you up hoping to find stories with 200k-300k words, but you haven't written anything, I would love to see what you could create, and if you want to shoot your guess about Alucard my way without spoiling it, just shoot me a PM and I'll shoot you one back to either confirm or deny your guess, I'm curious about what you're thinking. (most of your thoughts have made me laugh, like when you thought Pip being an eldar was "pushing it" lol.) Until next time.


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: War_**

Integra wasn't nearly as surprised to be summoned by the head inquisitor as she was when the head inquisitor summoned her heretical assistants as well to discuss the growing threat of the emperor's children warband.

She waited uncomfortably, flanked by inquisitor Maxwell and his colleagues, who were guarded by a lone sister of battle with twin bolter pistols, silver hair, and cold blue eyes.

And inquisitor Penwood and his colleagues, who were guarded by Walter.

Behind Integra, detached from the group and sitting atop a throne flanked by black templars was the head inquisitor, Lady Elizabeth Adrastia.

But all eyes were in front of Integra as loud footsteps could be heard behind the door.

The door opened and the inquisitors, who evidently were not informed of who would be joining them, almost jumped out of their skin as they beheld the awesome and horrifying sight of Alucard.

The sister of battle went for her weapons, but out of the corner of eye, she caught the glimpse of the head inquisitor raising her hand, and stood down.

The chaos lord walked into the room undeterred, his plasma gun holstered visibly at his side, flanked by the heretical guardswoman, Ceras Victoria, and the hulking ork boss, Pip Burnagrot, both armed with their usual weapons.

"I have returned, my master." Alucard said, surprising no one, though several of Maxwell's flunkies stared death at the Governess.

"Welcome back my servant, present yourself accordingly, you are in the presence of the head inquisitor." Integra replied, pointing over her shoulder to Lady Adrastia.

Alucard eyed the head inquisitor and proceeded to walk towards her.

The black templars intercepted him and aimed their bolters, whatever happened next was too fast to be described, but it left both space marines unconscious with their helmets broken.

Again the sister of battle took aim at the heretic, and again the head inquisitor motioned for her to stand down.

Alucard stood directly over her, the head inquisitor never moving from her throne or showing signs of fear.

"Kneel to me heretic, I wish to see your face clearly." Adrastia said to him, even Integra was surprised to see Alucard obey her.

As Alucard bent his knee, the head inquisitor reached out and cupped his face with her hands, all present were shocked to see both figures expressions soften.

"I hear you go by Alucard now, heh, you haven't aged a day, since the time you provided aid to my ancestors, witch hunters of the Ordo Hereticus, against your own battle brothers during the Slaughter of the Stars." The head inquisitor said.

"Heh, you make it sound like you changed so much, I can still see the firey young inquisitor who was only as professional as she was ordered to be as she chased after her ancestor, the hero of sub-sector Aurelia, and now look at you, sitting atop a throne that all of your bloodline before you can only envy." Alucard said.

Lady Adrastia nodded with a smile before returning to business. "Give us your report, heretic."

Alucard stood and turned to the assembled inquisitors. "Almost 60 Terran years ago, a chaos warband from the Emperor's Children legion of chaos space marines fought a group of eldar, cutting them off from the webway and hellbent not to kill them, but to sacrifice them to The Prince of Excess."

Alucard remembered the battlefield as clear as day, lavender colored chaos space marines clashed against howling banshees, dark reapers built up an evergrowing pile of dead cultists as they protected eldar soulstones, rangers picking off enemy officers... and any eldar beyond rescue.

"Driven solely by my impulses, I leaped into the fray between the warring factions, slaughtering the warriors of Slaneesh, and convincing the violated eldar to pursue vengeance through the power of the blood god Khorne." Alucard hid some details that were unnecessary at the moment, and focused solely on the business at hand.

"It has come to my attention that the same warband is our current enemy." Alucard concluded.

"So, you are the one to blame for these traitors assaulting us, as I expected traitor." Inquisitor Maxwell made no attempt to hide his smile, but before Alucard could respond, someone else did.

"Oh, I assure you, the chaos lord of Khorne only delayed this attack." All eyes shot to the door, standing before it was a literal hellspawn, a half human child conceived by a herald of Slaneesh, such children are rarely born, and none are permitted to live.

Immediately upon sighting the half daemon, the sister of battle and Pip Burnagrot drew and aimed their bolters at it while Integra and the inquisitors wondered how he got past the guards.

"Calm down, calm down, I come bearing a message from our commanding officer." The child shaped creature said.

The weapons stayed trained on him, but no one fired, the sister of battle because her superiors had not ordered it, and Pip because he was curious. (And wanted the half daemon to put up a fight first.)

The warp child walked up to the table and placed a monitor down, after a moment it flickered to life.

"...Ahhh, so, the imperial inquisition, A hive world governess, and one of the blood god's favorites, my my I do have my work cut out for me." A voice spoke the video feed's static cleared revealing a chaos lord that was much larger than Alucard, as it was more machine than man.

"So, you are the traitorous heretic that has chosen to plague my planet, just who the hell are you?" Integra demanded in a deceptively calm voice.

"Alas, I have long since forgotten my name, but my rank is that of Major, so that will suffice." The Major replied.

"And what, pray tell, has brought you to this quadrant?" Inquisitor Maxwell asked.

"Oh, is that some underhanded way of wondering why we're not acting the way you thought we would after you escorted us to tau controlled space?" The Major smiled as Inquisitor Maxwell looked like he swallowed his tongue, his lackeys staring awkwardly at inquisitor Penwood and his associates, however it was Integra who broke the silence. "Now, what was that about this being _Alucard's_ fault?"

"Ah, but that's all in the past, I am here to talk about the future, in particular, the futility of your struggle." The inquisitors listened to the Major's speech for whatever reason, while those guarding them awaited orders.

"...Miss...miss...hey miss..." Ceras tried to ignore the half daemon whose tail had begun to swing slowly as it pestered her.

"...Yes?" The guardswoman inquired, making no attempt to hide her irritation.

"Have you considered giving yourself to Slaneesh, someone as pretty as you would enjoy herself." The warp child said, causing Ceras to blush before growing more annoyed.

Suddenly, the child was torn off the ground, dangling in the massive green hand of ork boss Pip Burnagrot. "Iz dis boy/girl ting buggin you?"

The thing in question giggled nervously before adding "I'm actually a hermaphrodite like my daemon parent."

"Uh... erma... wut?" Pip tried to wrap his orkish brain around the large word to no avail.

Meanwhile the inquisitors and governess Helsing had had their fill of the Major's inane babbling. "Alucard, Ceras, kill them." Integra ordered.

No one had even noticed Alucard walk beside Pip until he put the barrel of his plasma gun in the half daemon's mouth and literally blew his head off, Pip just dropped the body with a shrug.

"Okay, fine, shoot the messenger, it won't change anyth-" The Major was cut off when Ceras destroyed the monitor.

As soon as the situation calmed down, Integra was surprised to see the half daemon's corpse had disappeared, but her thoughts were immediately pulled to the head inquisitor, who addressed all who were present.

"These heretics have made it clear that they intend to take an imperial world from us, I expect you all to do your part to insure this doesn't happen." Pip was about to say something stupid, but someone else beat him to it.

"B-but Lady Adrastia, surely you do not wish to aid these heretics, and their xenos pets." Maxwell stuttered out, Pip was about to tell him off, (if not attack him) but even he held his tongue when the head inquisitor rose from her seat and stared death at Maxwell.

"NO! I DO NOT! I INTEND TO SEE THESE HERETICS ATONE FOR THEIR SINS, OR BURN FOR THEM!!!" Her eyes narrowed at the lesser inquisitor, daring him to speak out of turn, he did not.

Integra, however heard something more in her words, she was surprised to learn that she and Alucard knew each other, but to what extent, it was obvious she knew that what Alucard called "acting on his impulse" was truly a regretful heretic trying to atone for his treachery, but Integra wondered which between them knew more about the world eater, is it possible that she knew what Integra didn't, his true identity.

 _Meanwhile_

Aboard in imperial warship traveling through the warp, a signal appeared on sonar, the crewmen moved to investigate when suddenly, several members unholstered their laspistols and revealed sacrificial blades of the ruinous powers... it was over before they had a chance to scream.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Okay, so I had a three day weekend and a lighter than normal work week so I'm back in action.

Once again, I'm dividing the buildup and the action in two separate chapters (though this should be the last builup chapter before all hell breaks lose)

I'll be honest, I do NOT remember what the Major was going on about, but I think I did pretty well summing it up.

I don't know if half daemons are a thing, but I thought the hermaphrodinic nature of the heralds of Slaneesh would fit Shrodinger rather well (yes, I fell for the trap, I do that a lot, more than I wish)

I am starting to change some aspects of the story from the Hellsing story line to original content, but not that much.

And in closing, a YouTuber by the username LORD CAEDUS LIVES made a still picture music video tribute to "Hellsing 40,000" feel free to check it out, he takes requests more often than most. (once he made three videos in a row that I requested.)

That about does it, see you next time.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Ghost ship_**

Upon exiting the warp, a small shuttle docked with the warship, the slaughtered crew of which had been turned into chaos ghouls by the cultists that took it over.

The shuttle unloaded a dozen or so chaos space marines of the emperor's children, their lavender armor still bearing the Aguila's wing that was once a proud testament to their devotion to the god emperor... how the mighty have fallen.

Commanding these space marines was a very peculiar traitor, one that had more to lose than any human servent of He Who Yearns, a dark eldar farseer.

The alien woman's natural beauty was, in a disturbing irony, complimented by the sinister armor she wore.

Corrupted black and grey wraithbone clung to her body tightly enough to leave nothing to the imagination, serrated edges decorated any part of her that an opponent could grap in battle, her spear glowed the hot pink of warp energy, her hair went to the small of her back and was as black as her armor, which only highlighted her pale skin and sapphire eyes.

Her beautiful face held a childish glee as she skipped over to the cultists' leader, her spear held behind her back.

"Ah, greetings Captain, how are you enjoying your blood soaked promotion, have you thanked the chaos ghoul who used to be your superior?" The dark eldar grinned mischievously with her eyes closed.

The traitor in question didn't know how to react, neither to the question, nor to the xeno who asked it. "Wait, YOU'RE the contact?"

"Yes, Farseer Rip Van Winkle at your service... you didn't answer my question." The farseer reminded him.

"...Uhhh...Well, I didn't really think about it... I didn't plan on staying on this boat forever, my only interest is the eternal pleasure that comes with serving Slan- Lord Slaneesh." The cultist answered.

The eldar beamed with joy. "Oh, that's good to hear, Lord Slaneesh personally instructed me to reward you for your service to him."

That got all the cultists' attention, some were disturbed by the thought of bedding a xeno, while others, including the leader, were now shamelessly eyeing the alien's humanoid, _female_ aspects. "Well then, shall we... get on with it." The cultist's words were scrambled by his mouth breathing as his pulse started to race.

"Yes... we SHALL!" The eldar's childish persona disappeared as her smile was twisted with bloodlust as she impaled the lead cultist's heart with her spear, the others did not have time to react before their leader's body exploded into warp lighting that arced and snaked it's way through every cultist, their corpses falling to the ground in unison.

"Aaahhhhhhhh, there is no greater ecstasy than being consumed by Lord Slaneesh, I can't wait until I experience it myself, but alas, I still have work to do before earning my reward, enjoy yours." Farseer Winkle said to the pooling gore that used to be the lead cultist.

 _Elsewhere_

Governess Integra had been called onto an imperial flagship by Inquisitor Penwood to discuss an urgent matter regarding a warship that had gone dark.

"We have located the ship in question, and made an unnerving discovery, it would that the enemy has stolen the ship." Inquisitor Penwood said, showing the Governess a picture of the ship in question that now had a chaos wheel painted in blood upon it.

"I see, do you wish for me to send a strike force to deal with this?" Integra asked him.

"With all due respect Governess, while I understand your necessity in doing so, we do not need to rely on xenos and heretics to solve every problem, and we have already dispatched two imperial ships full of battle ready guardsmen to handle the situation." Penwood replied.

 _A few moments later_

"Th-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Inquisitor Penwood exclaimed as he received the report of the imperial ships being destroyed by a single bolt of warp lightning that originated from the captured ship and struck both ships engines, penetrating their void shields as if they weren't even there.

"Need I remind you that we are facing the ruinous powers of chaos, nothing is impossible." Integra stated.

"uuuhhhhh, um... While I still believe that we don't need them for everything, perhaps this situation does call for xenos and heretics- to diminish losses, of course, guardsmen don't grow trees you know." Inquisitor Penwood saved face as best he could.

Integra departed the ship's bridge and met up with Walter en route to the shuttle bay.

"So, how do you plan to get Alucard onto that ship?" Walter asked.

"...I don't know Walter, void shields prevent him from just teleporting onto it and this particular vessel has only one weak spot, located at the very top of the ship, and even then, you would have to descend at a ludicrous speed." Integra explained.

"Hmm, well we may have something capable of doing that, if Alucard is willing to part with one of his precious trophies." Walter replied, intriguing Integra.

"Do you honestly think I would allow pride in a past victory to prevent me from serving my master?" Alucard said, appearing out of a warp portal.

"Hmm, and what makes you think this 'trophy' is capable of suiting our needs?" Integra asked him, unsurprised by his appearance.

Alucard smiled as he began to explain.

 _Later_

"What is that xeno witch singing this time?" Asked an agitated chaos space marine, ever since they permitted the imperial reconnaissance drone to bring the enemy in, Farseer Van Winkle had destroyed every enemy vessel before they could reach them, denying the other warriors of chaos a chance to satisfy their desires for the pleasantries of war.

"Hold your tongue, it may an alien language, but I'll have you know that 'song' is a prayer to lord Slaneesh." Answered another traitor marine, the former checking himself and offering a prayer of forgiveness in case he had offended the Prince of Excess.

In the private quaters of the ship that had been turned into a heretical shrine to Slaneesh, The insane dark eldar, considered mad by even her own kin on Kammorah, continued to twirl her spear and sing for Slaneesh, praying that he devour her slowly so that she may feel every second of her existence coming to an end as she becomes a part of his great power, praying that he not bring her back as one of his heralds so that no other may have pleasure from her, even by simply looking upon her, so absolute was her devotion-nay her _love_ for dark god of forbidden desires that her ancestors had conceived with their madness and nourished with their extinction.

Her exhilaration came to it's peak... and then became terror.

The Farseer fell to her knees, her smile disappearing in an instant, as she felt him again.

She had encountered him when she had been gathering the souls of her kin, he had slaughtered her allies with a smile, but she could feel it, there was no joy in his killing, he sought only his own death, but still he fed the souls of those he killed to the daemon inside him, an incarnation of pure rage and hate.

Back on the bridge, the chaos space marines had noticed that the Farseer had stopped singing, they were about to investigate when- "SIR! WE HAVE A SIGNAL ON THE RADAR!!" shouted a cultist to the chaos champion in command.

"What, is it more imperials?" The champion asked.

"No sir, it appears to be a dark eldar fighter, directly above us." The cultist replied.

And indeed it was, the fighter wasn't equipped to fight a warship on it's own, but the chaos lord within it certainly was.

"HOLY HERESY!! IT'S GOING TO RAM US!!!" A chaos space marine shouted.

The crew immediately pointed all weapons up towards Alucard and fired.

Even in spite of the blind spot, and the dark eldar fighter's insane speed, it was impossible to avoid every shot.

Within her shrine, Farseer Van Winkle lay in the center of a chaos wheel and pointed her spear up at the unending hatred she could sense pouring from Alucard.

Warp lighting shot through the roof of the ship and tore it's way in and out of the dark eldar fighter numerous times, the crew cheered for the destruction of the ominous craft... too soon.

Warp energy emitted from the cockpit held the craft together long enough for it to crash into the ship, piercing through several decks, the cold vacuum of space claiming the cultists and chaos ghouls, leaving only the traitor marines, whose helmets contained their oxygen as their boots maglocked to the ship, and the Farseer whose warp energy protected her.

The dark eldar did not escape injury however, bearing a scratch on her head and enduring a concussion, but she didn't have time register these injuries, he was here.

Van Winkle turned around and met his deceptively sadistic eyes, giving off a glamour of bloodlust to hide the cold hatred and centuries of regret that the Farseer saw as clear as day.

The chaos lord appeared unarmed, but Van Winkle could only stare, frozen in fear, as he advanced toward her and reached out to claim her.

 _DURATATATATATATATATAT!!!!!_

Alucard staggered back as he was riddled with fist sized holes as the chaos space marines continued to unload their bolters into the world eater while the dark eldar fled from the battle.

The emperor's children ceased fire, but Alucard didn't fall, his injuries healing as quickly as they appeared.

Blood red warp energy enveloped the chaos lord before shifting into the form of tendrils tipped with clawed hands.

With combination of a hiss and a growl, Alucard lashed out with these warp claws and tore the emperor's children into bloody pieces.

"WHAT IN THE WARP ARE YOU!?!?!?" Shouted the chaos champion before he too was cut down.

Far from the sight of the massacre, Farseer Rip Van Winkle muttered a frantic prayer to Slaneesh, begging him to claim her before the servant of Khorne could steal her away.

 **"It's futile, only I can hear your prayers eldar, and I will not answer them"** Van Winkle turned to the snarling whisper of a voice and found the chaos lord staring at her, his shadow shifting to form a face, the face of the bloodthirster that had spoken to her.

Van Winkle screamed and fell backwards, trembling in terror, her gaze darting between the chaos lord's fake smile and the greater daemon's real, hungering one.

 _Remember alien, our enemy will not simply kill you, he will take your soul for himself, but cowering from him will not serve the Prince of Excess, destroying him will, and that is what you will do, am I understood._ The Major's words flew through her mind, and as if he had heard them himself, Alucard asked her. "What will you do, Farseer Rip Van Winkle?"

Wiping the tears of despair from her eyes and staring death at her adversary, Farseer Van Winkle pointed her spear at the chaos lord. "Deny it all you want, no being, least of all a mon keigh, is without desire."

Alucard smiled at her "What I desire... is your death."

The eldar's spear crackled to life as a bolt of hot pink warp energy shot forth and impaled Alucard multiple times, stitching his limbs to his torso and crushing him, cracks spiderwebbing all over his crimson ceremite armor.

With a scream of rage and resolve, Van Winkle threw her spear at the chaos lord to finish him off.

Her resolve disappeared in an instant, replaced with despair far greater than before, as Alucard caught the spear in his teeth. "Guess what I just caught?" Alucard said as he bit the spear's tip from it's shaft.

Van Winkle couldn't even run, she was paralyzed with pure terror as Alucard closed in, the bladeless spear in his left hand. "I just caught... you."

Alucard snapped her out of her despair by slamming his right fist into her jawline, sending her flying into a wall.

The adrenaline rush returned the dark eldar to her senses, she tried to run, but it was too late.

Alucard grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, in a final desperate attempt to avoid being devoured by him, Rip Van Winkle dropped her protective warp barrier so the void of space could destroy her, but Alucard replaced her barrier with his own.

Finally, Alucard brought the spear shaft to bear, bringing up the butt of the broken weapon and pressing it against the Farseer with enough force that her wraithbone armor began to crack and break, until he managed to push it through the armor... and the Farseer.

A little more pressure, and the spear protruded from the Farseer's back, causing her to cough up blood.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Van Winkle craned her head to the sound of the Major's voice and found the half daemon, who could resurrect at will, holding another monitor.

Relief swept over her as she saw the Major's private apothecary preparing to detonate an incendiary device implanted inside her. "That won't be necessary my friend, the alien has served her purpose, if Slaneesh truly wants her soul, he will claim it." The major said.

For the final time, despair overwhelmed the Farseer as Alucard bent her head back and bit into her neck to drink her blood.

The major watched from the monitor as the Farseer got her wish, Alucard devoured her slowly, so that could experience every second of her existence fading away, and yet her wish was twisted for instead of endless pleasure, she could feel alien hatred envelope and consume her, there wasn't even an object for her hatred, she just hated, until she was no more.

Alucard rose up from the small pool of blood that was left from the Farseer, still holding her shattered spear, and laughed uncontrollably as the bloodthirster's relfief and satisfaction at consuming the dark eldar overwhelmed him... preventing him from realizing that the half daemon had reactivated the ship's void shields, imprisoning him, and sent the ship back into the immaterium.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Alucard is trapped in the warp and the emperor's children is ready to engage, coming up next will be a bonus chapter retelling the Major's little speech followed by all out insanity, and yes, rather than one city this invasion is going to encompass the entire hive world, with Zorrin attacking the Flying Gitz on the moon where they parked (crashed) their space hulk.

On a completely unrelated note, who else thought Alucard's method of killing the Nazis on the ship was a shout out to Elfen Lied because he TOTALLY looked like a diclonius. (I'm an Elfen Lied fan in case my username didn't give it away)

See you all next time.


	11. Bonus 3

**_Bonus Chapter: The Curtain Rises_**

Deep within the Warp, an armada of warp corrupted imperial warships prepared to disembark on bloody conquest.

Aboard the heretical flagship _Whip of Submission_ every crew member gathered and faced a throne, upon which sat the Major.

To his right was the half daemon, named Schroedinger, and a Chaos Obliterator whose name had been lost to him.

To his left was a former sister of battle who had been driven insane due to years of unspeakable horror until she could no longer bear to even be human, she still wore her black armor marked with the insignia of the bloody rose and wielded a chaos power scythe, her name was Zorrin Blitz.

Also to the major's left was his personal apothecary who oversaw his maintenance and acted as his second in command.

The apothecary approached him and whispered into his ear. "All of our brothers are listening in through the vox speakers, we are ready to begin."

The Major nodded and smiled, rising from his throne, he addressed the gathered masses.

"Brothers, there is something you should know about me, something that most, if not all of you, have learned for themselves, I...love...war."

The major paused, a look upon his face as though merely saying the word was intoxicating. "I love everything there is to love about war, I love sieges, and conquests, I love exterminatus, and ork waaaghs, I love eldar strikes from the shadows, and tau strikes from afar."

The major had to calm himself before continuing. "But truly there is nothing that fills me with joy more than a candidate for our gene seed continuously pummeling the broken and unrecognizable face of his long dead competitor."

As though roused by their own memories of the day they won that particular war, the chaos space marines threw their fists into the air and began chanting. "WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR!"

"All right, all right, settle down my brothers, settle down, you'll get your war." The major said, smiling humorously at the display.

"Yes... you'll get war..." His humorous smile turned sadistic and bloodthirsty.

"Khorne's betrayer, who denied us the eldar souls we had gathered for Lord Slaneesh, is now trapped within the warp."

"Before he has the chance to escape, we will slaughter the servants of the false emperor that he has protected since our humiliating defeat, and return his spite in kind."

"Then we shall clash with the ungrateful favored of the blood god and split open the very warp with our passion and his rage!" The Major concluded and was met with a thousand cheers as the dormant engines roared to life and portals opened in front of the ships leading them to the space around the hive world Britain.

 ** _Author's Note:_** And there it is, the final calm before the storm.

Again I apologize for the lack of content, but my work load has been increased, luckily this was already announced as a bonus chapter, but I'm afraid that future chapters might take longer to write, I apologize in advance if this becomes the case, but life comes first.

On a more cheerful note, the last two characters, The Captain and Zorrin Blitz have finally been revealed.

I figured a Chaos Obliterator would fit the Captain, anyone who knows about Obliterators know they have every reason to pray for death, so I can see him smiling like that when he dies.

As for Zorrin, well that pretty much speaks for itself, don't worry about her magic, I got something for that, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it in, say... 2-3 more chapters...ish?

Welp, that's all I got, see you all next time.


	12. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Britain Ablaze_**

The citizens of the Hive World Britain had been enjoying a relatively peaceful period, considering how long it had been since a raid had made it to their planet, but the citizens had never seen chaos corrupted imperial warships before and thus only thought of them as strange imperial vessels passing through... until the bombs dropped.

The Emperor's Children didn't possess any Virus Bombs, but they wouldn't have used them anyway, they simply dropped smaller bombs on the larger structures while drop pods rained down in the cleared spaces, unleashing chaos dreadnoughts, defilers, and countless maniacal cultists led by one thousand bloodthirsty chaos space marines.

As soon as their pods burst open, the traitors waisted no time appeasing their pent up blood lust.

The remaining imperial guardsmen and the planetary defense force did what they could, but what could they do against such terrible evil.

The planet burned, it's people died, and to add insult to injury, chaos sorcerers revived the dead as chaos ghouls.

Through it all, the major observed the chaos from his throne upon his flagship.

"Is it everything you hoped for Major?" His apothecary asked him.

"No... it's even better." The Major smiled as the fires spread, engulfing the entire planet.

 _Elsewhere_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CONTACT!?!?" Integra all but screamed in shock.

"M-my apologies ma'am, but the ship jumped into the warp, there is nothing we can do." Replied inquisitor Penwood.

"Can't you just send a ship to retrieve him?" Integra inquired, desperately trying to keep calm as the explosions got louder and the body count rose.

"I'm sorry, but the enemy disabled communications the minute they exited the warp, we can neither call for reinforcements, nor send a vessel to retrieve the heretic... there's... nothing we can do." Penwood stated as the despair dawned upon all present.

"...No, there's still hope, the enemy made the mistake of attacking the night side of the planet, the minute one of the Flying Gitz sees the planet burning, Pip Burnagrot and Ceras Victoria will make there way planet side to aid us, we just have to hold the line until then." Integra reassured the disheartened imperials.

"And what makes you think that beast won't attack us as well?" Penwood inquired, having no faith to place in an ork.

"I understand the likelihood of that possibility inquisitor, but we know for a fact that he will attack our enemies, they will provide a greater challenge after all." Integra reassured him as best she could.

Before the inquisitor could argue the point further, the door that served as the only entrance and exit to the war room exploded, emerging from the smoke was a squadron of chaos space marines.

The marines took up positions, killing anyone who tried to resist and aiming at those who didn't.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about your pet alien, governess." One of the guardsmen that didn't resist the enemy raid, a sergeant, stated as he aimed his weapon... at Integra.

"Sergeant Reginald, what is the meaning of this!?" Inquisitor Penwood demanded as the remaining guardsmen followed their leaders example, smiling wickedly as they did so.

"Isn't it obvious inquisitor, your bodyguard has fallen for the temptation of the ruinous powers." Integra stated calmly in spite of the situation.

"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I !?!" Reginald shouted. "SO I COULD DIE IN VAIN PROTECTING _HERETICS_ FROM THE ONLY BEINGS WHO WOULD GIVE ME SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO AT THE END OF ALL THIS!!? I WILL HAVE MY VERY OWN PLANET! AND ALL THE WEALTH AND WOMEN I COULD WANT AFTER WE'VE WON!!!" The traitorous guardsman declared.

"...hmhmhmhmmm hmm hmm heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha hahahahaha ah haHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." The traitorous guardsmen, and even the chaos marines were completely shocked to see Integra fly into a fit of laughter that would rival that of a chaos lord.

"W-what the hell's so funny?" Reginald asked the governess.

"Oh, it's nothing, I've just always had this nagging fear in the back of my mind that when it was my turn to face the horrors of war, I might prove the suspicions that I would never be the warrior my grandfather was to be correct, I guess there was nothing to worry about, but I must say that I also find it humorous that you're trying to stage a coup... when you can't hold a gun." Integra explained.

Reginald looked at her like she was crazy when suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck his gun arm's elbow and his arm fell off, the gun that was still in his hand discharging when it hit the ground, the shot ironically striking Reginald in the head, killing him before he could scream in pain.

The traitors turned in unison, aiming their weapons at the direction the lightning bolt had came from.

Walter emerged from the shadows and smiled, suddenly marine and guardsmen alike started to scream in pain as the psyker flayed their minds until their heads exploded.

The violent deaths of the traitorous guardsmen weren't nearly as disturbing as that of the chaos space marines, who, after a muffled explosion, fell limp to the floor, their empty helmets rolling off their headless bodies to spill out a pool of gore and grey matter.

Inquisitor Penwood brought a shaking hand up to his face, when he pulled it back, his fingers were covered in blood.

"Inquisitor Penwood!" Integra said sternly, returning the shaken inquisitor's focus.

"We need to leave, this facility is no longer safe, as unpredictable as the orks are, making our way to their base on the moon while they come planetside to fight our enemies for us is the best, if not only strategy we have, we have to make our way to the nearest space worthy vessel immediately." Integra said.

Inquisitor Penwood thought long and hard before he replied. "No... I'm staying here."

Integra couldn't hide her shock. "Is your hatred of orks so great that you would rather be killed by the followers of _Slaneesh?!"_

"You mistake me Governess, you are not the only one who has questioned rather or not you could do your duty as well on the front lines as you do from the safety of a desk."

"Our forces are putting up their best defenses, but there is only so much they can manage without communications, it is our duty, _my_ duty, to get our comms back online so that we can call for reinforcements, you and your psyker servant make your way to the greenskins, the one thing that no man can argue about those monsters is how skilled they are in the art of war." Inquisitor Penwood ordered.

"...You do understand that there is a very good probability that you will die here if you do this" Integra inquired.

"It is better to die for the emperor than to live for yourself." Penwood answered.

"However, I am capable of restoring communications by myself, so I want the rest of you to fall back to the ork hold with the governess." The inquisitor added.

The remaining personnel looked at the inquisitor...looked at each other...and started laughing.

"W-what in the warp are laughing about, I just gave you a direct order." Inquisitor Penwood demanded.

"With all due respect inquisitor..." a communications officer started. "While our time with you has taught us that you are kinder than most members of the inquisition, we never expected you to tell a bald face lie in an attempt to keep us alive."

The inquisitor was completely taken aback. "I-I AM CAPABLE OF FIGURING IT OUT ON MY OWN!!! IF YOUR SACRIFICE IS UNNECESSARY, THEN IT IS YOUR DUTY TO CONTINUE YOUR SERVICE TO THE IMPERIUM, TO DO OTHERWISE IS HERESY!!!" The inquisitor shouted in a last effort to convince these men to save themselves.

"Sorry sir, I guess you'll just have to have us executed." The communications officer said, he and the others bearing a look of determination that mirrored the inquisitor's own.

"Grr.. fine, if I am being called to the emperor's side, then I might as well have some company, MAN YOUR POSITIONS AND GET THIS DOOR FORTIFIED!! we will hold them off as long as we can Governess, good luck." Inquisitor Penwood said to Integra.

"And good luck to you as well, my friend." Integra said, leaving behind a laspistol as she and Walter took their leave.

 _Elsewhere_

Amidst the burning waste that was once the planet's surface, pockets of resistance continued to fight the hordes of chaos, one such group, a mere four guardsmen, peppered approaching chaos ghouls and cultists with machine gun fire.

The swarm was cut down, but the guardsmen knew it wasn't over. "Get these turrents reloaded, there will be more of them before we can get a round chambered." The highest ranking guardsman, a Private First Class, ordered.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." The guardsmen whirled around to face the voice... and despaired at the sight of a chaos champion smiling at them wickedly.

Without even taking a moment to question how the traitor got behind them when their kill box was against a wall, the four guardsmen took up their lasguns and fired on the heretic.

The chaos champion walked up to the guardsmen, his only swift movements being to jerk his exposed head out of the way of incoming lasbolts.

When the champion closed the gap, the guardsmen being trapped by their own fortifications, he cut down the first two with his chainsword using an inward/outward slashing movement.

After that he grabbed the third guardsman in his free hand and proceeded to cut off his limbs one by one.

The last guardsman, the PFC who took charge of the broken squad, refused to retreat and kept firing at the sadistic monster until his ammo ran dry, then he did the Guard always did in such situations, he fixed a bayonet.

The chaos champion sawed off the last leg of his plaything, and though the man had already succumbed to blood loss, snapped his neck.

The heretic turned to the lone survivor and stared him down, in spite of the boy's tears of despair, he stared back, his eyes burning with defiance.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!!" The guardsman shouted as he charged the 8 foot astartes, thrusting his bayonet at the champion's exposed face.

The chaos champion smiled in amusement as he pushed the lasgun down so the bayonet would stab his heavily armored chest.

He then grabbed the guardsman by the neck and said "My turn." before he impaled the soldier to the hilt of his chainsword, the guardsman screamed in pain, but then, to the champion's surprise, gritted his teeth, grabbed the heretic's arm in both hands, and threw his outside leg over the champion's pauldron to deliver a kick to his face, and in a final act of defiance, spat on him.

The chaos champion's response was to bring his chainsword screaming to life and pull down, causing the guardsman's internal organs to spill out between his legs.

The champion brought the dying soldier closer to his face and told him "Your soul is mine now."

But the guardsman's last sight would not be the champion's ugly, warp corrupted face, for as the champion reveled in his victory, he was shot in the head, dropping the guardsman, whose head rolled to face his avenger, his last sight was the planet's local governess sticking out of her personal transport holding a smoking laspistol.

Even though the soldier that looked at her had already died, Integra felt the need to tell him. "Don't pay his words any mind soldier, the emperor will claim his own."

Integra sank back inside the vehicle and closed the window, signalling Walter to keep driving.

A sudden noise piercing through the static on the radio caused the psyker to start turning the dial, eventually he found what he was looking for. "kssh kssk -nyo-kssh -an anyone hear me, this is inquisitor Penwood, the Hive World Britain has been invaded by a warband of chaos space marines that deviated from the traitorous 3rd legion, the Emperor's Children."

On the other side of the transmission, Inquisitor Penwood was the last man standing, the communications team had all been wiped out by advancing chaos ghouls and cultists, a grenade had drove them off and brought down the ceiling to reseal the entrance, but it wouldn't last long.

"Our forces continue to fight the heretics, but we are in desperate need of reinforcements, currently our only strategy is to entice a clan of orks to assault the enemy force, but we need imperial aid, if any imperial forces can here this broadcast, please send us reinforcements, and if any survivors of the local defenders can hear me, don't lose heart men, we will whether this storm, and we will not succumb to the horrors of the war-" Inquisitor Penwood's broadcast was interrupted by an explosion clearing away the debry.

The smoke cleared and an 8 man squad of chaos space marines led by a chaos champion advanced on the inquisitor. "Tell your listeners word by word what's about to happen, and I promise it will be merciful compared to I would be describing if you resist."

Inquisitor Penwood glared at the champion of the ruinous powers, but heeded his request. "A squad of Emperor's Children have cut off any hope I have to escape... I am going to die... in service of the em-" Inquisitor Penwood was cut off by a bolter round to his shoulder, his arm now hanging loosely from boneless meat.

"You serve a CORPSE and corpses don't care for your service, you are just going to die... SAY IT!!!" The champion shouted, determined to see an inquisitor denounce his faith in the god emperor.

"...I am going to die... with these traitorous bastards." Inquisitor Penwood continued to glare at the chaos champion who started laughing.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! die with us you say, and how is that going to happen." The champion asked the inquisitor... who smiled at him.

"Hmph, you monsters are all the same, the moment you anticipate your victory and start to bask in it, you always drop your guard and fail to notice your surroundings." The inquisitor stated.

The chaos champion got a very sober look on his face and started investigating his surroundings, discovering that the entire structure had been rigged to blow. "GAAH! GET OUT!! OUT YOU FOOLS!! RETREAT!!"

As the Emperor's Children futilely ran for their lives, Inquisitor Penwood used the last few seconds to shout one final message. "FIGHT ON YOU BRAVE SERVANTS OF THE EMPEROR!! AND LET NONE FIND YOU WANTING!!!"

From the other side of the radio, static returned, and Integra's private transport was shaken by a distant explosion far greater than those of the bombs dropped on the planet.

"...Let none find you wanting...you faithful fool..." Governess Integra said to herself, still pondering whether or not Inquisitor Penwood could've been saved, and praying that his sacrifice was not in vain.

Integra was ripped from her thoughts when an explosion detonated right next to her transport sending the vehicle out of control for brief moment before Walter righted them.

"Ah, dammit, what was that?" Integra asked as caressed a bruise on her forehead... when she realized Walter wasn't answer her, she looked at the psyker who had his most worried gaze locked onto something in front of them.

Integra followed his gaze... and felt fear.

Walking towards them, his plasma cannon still smoking, was a chaos Obliterator.

"Governess, I need you to take the wheel and make your way to the ork hold on your own, I'll take care of this and join you shortly." Walter said as he exited the vehicle, Integra taking the driver's seat as he did.

"...You come back to me Walter... don't let that bastard kill you." Integra said as they parted.

 _Elsewhere_

"What do you wish to be done about the orks Major?" The Major's apothecary asked.

"Hmm, summon Zorrin Blitz." The Major ordered, his apothecary bowing respectfully before he went to fetch the corrupted sister of battle.

Within moments he returned with Zorrin in tow. "So, you finally have a mission for me?"

"Yes my dear Zorrin, I need you to go to the ork hold on the planet's moon... and provide reconnaissance." The major ordered, replacing Zorrin's joy with shock and rage.

"WHAT!! YOU WANT ME TO SPY ON SIMPLE ALIEN SAVAGES WHEN I CAN SIMPLY ANNIHILATE THEM IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!?!?" The corrupt zealot shouted.

"Less than an hour you say, while I absolutely hate agreeing with the emperor's slaves, I must agree that underestimating the greenskins is a fast route to the grave, that's why I need to know their numbers and armaments, whether they have any squiggoths or gorkanuats or deff dreads, we must understand this before we engage haphazardly." The Major explained.

Zorrin tried to argue, but the Major dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

 _Elsewhere_

Lord Maxwell, it would appear that the Emperor's Children have begun their assault." An apprentice inquisitor informed his senior.

"Yes, as expected." Maxwell smiled as he spoke.

"My lord, are you certain that going against the head inquisitor is wise?" the apprentice asked hesitantly.

"Bah, that fool follows the example of her heretical ancestors, we follow the path of the God Emperor, this worthless planet is a haven for xenos and heretics, it must cleansed in the holy fire... of exterminatus." Inquisitor Maxwell gleefully preached as his fleet pressed on for the hive world, equipped with enough virus bombs to lay waste to thirty planets.

 _Elsewhere_

It wasn't long after Governess Integra separated from Walter that more chaos forces engaged her.

She avoided them as long as she could, but eventually, they forced her to crash.

A chaos marine leapt atop her transport and raised a chainax, making the age old mistake of letting his guard down at the sight of apparent victory.

The other heretic astartes were shocked to see their ally's head fall from his shoulders, his corpse falling to reveal Integra brandishing her Grandfather's war saber.

"All right you traitorous bastards, you want to violate me in the name of the Prince of Excess, come and try it." Integra challenged them, preparing for one last stand.

A chaos champion charged her with his chainsword at the ready, but as he started to bring it down, he was cut to pieces.

The heretics weren't nearly as surprised as Integra to see her savior, Captain Alexander Anderson.

"AHHAHAHAHA!!! Here I was expecting to drag a crying coward out of that transport, and what happens, you cut off a traitorous space marine's head and dare a dozen or more others to avenge him armed with nothing more than that flimsy toothpick you call a sword, no wonder that monster respects you, I have seen less admirable space marines." Captain Anderson said to the Governess.

"Captain Alexander Anderson, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Intrgra asked him, expecting that she had fallen out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Inquisitor Maxwell is on his way to the planet, in the meantime, he wanted us to secure you." The Ultramarine answered.

"Us?" Integra asked before looking around and realizing that they had been joined by the sister of battle from their meeting with the head inquisitor, another sister of battle wielding a power sword in the shape of an ancient Japanese Katana from the pre imperial days of Terra Prime, and at least 300 Ultramarines.

"So the emperor's slaves have come to die in the service of their corpse, have they?" Another chaos champion said as the shock of loyal astartes appearing began to ware off.

"No traitor... we have come to _kill_ for him. FOR THE EMPEROR!!!" Captain Anderson shouted as he and his brothers and the two sisters charged into battle.

 ** _Author's Note:_** This is easily my longest chapter to date, but I doubt it will be the longest one in the story.

I apologize if I wasn't descriptive enough with the intial assault, but if I described everything that happened in that attack, this chapter would be twice as long.

I kept calling Integra's vehicle a transport because I have no idea what passes for a car and I either her or Walter would know how to crew a Chimera, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

Coming up next is one I've anticipating for a long time now, I have made no attempt to hide the fact that the orks are my main, and I am looking to describing the Flying Gitz's last stand, and retelling Pip's childhood flashback with the day that changed Pip Burnagrot's life forever, all of this and much more in chapter 10: A Moonlit WAAAGH!


	13. Bonus 4

**_Bonus Chapter: Pip's First Fight_**

5 _Years Ago_

He didn't know the name of the planet he spawned on, he never cared to ask, orks seldom do.

But he knew he was enjoying himself, he had spawned in the middle of a warboss's WAAAGH and was eagerly adding to the carnage with whatever weapons he could find.

The metal clad humies were thrashing the other boyz left and right, but that didn't concern him, he was fighting the humie equivalent of a Nob, "sarjentz" they were called.

Sometime during their duel, they had fought their way onto a hollow floor and they both fell through.

Buried alive and unnoticed by those above, the two warriors fought on, breaking their weapons and resorting to fists.

Blood, sweat, and broken teeth decorated the floor as both combatants hit the ground with exhausted heaves.

"...Wanna...take a...breatha...humie..." The greenskin asked his equally tasked opponent.

"...Fine...you live...for now...ork." His opponent replied.

The two crawled to opposite ends of the room, illuminated by the gaping hole they left in the ceiling, dust falling in every time something exploded outside as the battle raged on, the sounds of dakka and chainweapons all drowned out by the constant reapeating battle cries.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

 ** _FOR THE EMPEROR!_**

"...Zo... who are you gitz anyway?" He asked his opponent.

"You fight a battle against an opponent you never heard of, I knew greenskins were daft, but I thought you had all grown accustomed to facing us in battle." His opponent answered.

"OY! I JUST CRAWLED OUTTA DA BLEEDIN GROUND! YOU GITZ ARE ME FIRST ENEMIES!!" He defended against the humie's assumption that he was stupid, and shocked him with his age.

"You just spawned?" The ork nodded. "Today?" He nodded again. "And fought a Space Wolf Sergeant to a draw?" This time he shrugged and replied "Guess so."

The Space Wolf couldn't help but laugh. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well I'll definitely have to kill you now, otherwise you'll become a true terror to the imperium."

"Tell ya wut, gimme 2 more minutes an I'll letcha die tryin." The ork boy responded as he flipped him off, but made no attempt to hide his smile at the humie's 'complement'.

"Well to answer your question ork, we are the Space Wolves, the fiercest of the God Emperor's space marines." The Space Wolf replied.

"Space Mahreens, I know dat name, tin can humies we call em." As the ork said this, shared memories from the ork that shed his spore and those before him flashed through his mind, space marines of different colors with different symbols on their shoulders marking their clans, or whatever the humies call their clans anyway.

"Hmm, I don't much care how orks work, but if this is your first battle, then how are familiar with space marines?" The Space Wolf asked.

"Don' know, I don' much care ow orks work, neether." The ork boy replied, causing the Space Wolf to laugh.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I should've known, so what's your name anyway?" The Space Wolf asked.

"Name? I don' ave one yet." The ork boy responded. "Wut'z yourz?"

"Andy." The Space Wolf replied.

"EEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Andy, Wut kinda name iz dat!?" The nameless ork inquired through fits of laughter.

"I'll answer that question with another question, why do greenskins give themselves fearsome names? Because they think they'll be as fearsome as the name. Nekkrusha, Elmsplitta, your warboss is the infamous Gorgutz Eadunter, do you have any idea how many times that so called boss has had his WAAAGH! broken? A fearsome name does not make a fearsome warrior, just an arrogant one. I, on the other hand have seen 200 years of war and slaughtered thousands of enemies of the imperium, those that survived have learn to fear my name." Andy stated.

The ork thought about this, and decided to give himself an even sillier name than Andy's and force the galaxy to fear it, a single syllable came to his mind. "Alright den, my name's Pip, you'z about to be killed by an ork named Pip, but don' fell too bad, ya won' be da last." Pip sneered at the Space Wolf, and rose to his feet for another go.

"...oss...BOSS!!" Pip Burnagrot awoke with a start and started throttling the ork that woke him up. "YOU'ZE BETTA AVE A GOOD REASON FA DISTURBIN ME BEAUTY SLEEP YA RUNTY GIT!!"

"Lanit... da lanit'z on faya.." The ork desperately croaked out as his green face turned blue.

Pip dropped the ork on his ass and looked outside, when he saw the hive world burning, he turned back to the ork and started kicking him. "WHY DA BLOODY ELL DINCHA WAKE ME UP SOONA!!"

Pip stopped his kicking spree and started to run outside when something caught his eye, he turned back to the window and squinted, discerning the shape of a spikey boy ship heading straight for them, it would be here before they could take off.

"Grr, get da boyz ready, da fight'z commin ta us." Pip growled in frustration.

"Right away boss!" The ork boy shouted running as fast he could to get the word out (and escape).

Pip drew the Space Wolf bolter pistol and looked at it, it was Andy's, he took it in place of his skull, it had jammed during their fight, a fight that ended in the orks victory, he remembered their last conversation.

 _5 Years Ago_

Andy was drowning in his own blood, the ork had ripped one of his arms off and beat him with the bloody end of it.

"HAAAH! gotcha, it's ova now humie." Pip gloated before the kill, one hand over the bleeding hole where his eye used to be.

"Heh heh hehehe, I may still be your undoing ork." The Space Wolf said through the blood in his throat.

"Oh, an ow'z dat?" Pip asked.

"Over the course of my life, I have killed thousands of the imperium's enemies, I told you this but I didn't tell that I saved just as many if not more lives of the imperium's people, through those I saved, I fight on, if someone I saved kills you, then I will be the one who defeated you." Andy said to the ork, those were his last words before Pip killed him... and those words changed his life forever.

He fought and killed as much as the next ork, but he also protected the weak and helpless, justifying this to his boyz as "Theyz not worth killing and they don' need humie, tau, an' eldar slaves because of all the gretchin." but in truth, he was taking Andy's words to heart, fighting in multiple places at once, and able to fight on after the day he dies.

"Looks like I may not be able ta save any dis time Andy ole pal, but we'll make da spikey boyz pay fer it." With that, Pip Burnagrot holstered his bolter and ran to get his boyz in line for the fight to come.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Library alert, after two months of being cock blocked at the point of entry, I finally got to the library and grabbed two hard back books with 350 pages each, I finished one while I was writing this, so the hiatus will only be a day or two, but until then, enjoy an orky version of Pip's memory of his grandfather and how he came to be the person he is today, ork or human.

P.S. I know that all orks fight on through their spores, but would an ork think of that, especially since, as the nickname suggests, when orks are just "one ov da boyz" they are just as impressionable as children, they just remain orky, whatever they become doesn't change the fact that their orks, but there can be 'good' orks who don't kill those that can't fight because it's beneath them or even orks that protect those that can't fight because it's a better challenge.

I do NOT intend any hatred to Gorgutz Eadunter, I mearly know how a space marine would see him, I personally am a big fan of Gorgutz, and any haters who wanna talk about how much he lost, Ghazkull lost the battle of Armageddon... TWICE!!

Well, that's it for now, see you next time.


	14. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: A Moonlit WAAAGH!_** ** _Part One_**

The chaos warship had approached the moon and could now see the ork's space hulk and the imperial base that had been assaulted by the Night Lord raptors, which had been turned into an ork hold.

"Commander Zorrin, we are within range to provide reconnaissance, shall we begin." The ship's captain asked.

"...No, prepare to engage the greenskins." The deranged former sister of battle instructed.

"B-but Commander, are orders are t-" His words were cut off by a power scythe to his neck.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THAT FOOL SAID, THEY ARE JUST A RABBLE OF MINDLESS ORKS, HALF A MILLION OF THEM, WE OUTNUMBER THE ALIENS TEN TO ONE, NOW ATTACK!!!" Zorrin Blitz shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am." The captain said, transferring the orders as soon as the scythe was away from his throat.

The warship closed in, with no regard to stealth, until they were within firing range.

"Tenderize them." Zorrin said through a sadistic grin.

The warship fired a dozen air to suface missiles, they sped towards the ork hold and exploded...prematurely.

"WHAT!?" Zorrin screamed in confused outrage, her enhanced vision made out the telltale signs of laser fire, but no ork was that accurate.

The warship's targeting monitors took up the main screen, and Zorrin's rage increased tenfold.

Standing atop the ork hold, with two anti vehicle lasers stolen from space marine dreadnoughts by ork Loota Boyz, was the guardswoman: Ceras Victoria.

 _Ceras POV_

"Heeeeyyy, nice shootin spikey." The wheezing guttural voice of Pip Burnagrot spoke from the comm link in the guardswoman's ear. " Me finkz da livez ya saved made up fer da boyz ya krumped."

"HEY! they started it." Ceras shouted, blushing a bright red, ever since she arrived, orks looking to prove themselves better boyz than their boss have been gunning for her head, luckily, Pip told his clan not to let anything happen to her, so most of the orks protected her, the total casualties were close to ten thousand by the time the enemy's arrival put an end to the infighting.

"AHH HAH HAH! I'ze jus' pullin yer chain spikey, dose gitz've been a pain in my arse long b'fer you showed up." Pip reassured her.

"Also, if you wouldn't mind Mr. Burnagrot, my name is Ceras, Ceras Victoria." Ceras said, uncomfortable with the ork's constant reminder that she had committed the greatest of heresies and was now a servant of chaos.

"Really, I tought da rest ov da humies called ya 'guardswoman' instead." Pip said.

"...ya know what, fine, spikey it is..BUT NOT SPIKEY BOY, OKAY!" Ceras comprised.

"Well ov courze not, you'ze one'na dem...umm...wut'z da humie word..gurlz, dat'z it, you'ze a spikey gurl." The ork said triumphantly after finally finding the proper word.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I know greenskins are horrifying opponents, but I'm kind of glad to have you on my side Mr. Burnagrot." Ceras said, giggling at the ork's antics.

"Yeah well I'm still gonna killz ya when dis iz ova, but fer now I tink we've wasted enough time gobbin, so why don't you give dem spikey boyz up dere a propa orky greetin." Pip said.

"So, over the top violence, unnecessary swearing, and earth shaking screaming?" Ceras inquired as she leveled her anti vehicle lasers on the warship itself.

"Dat'll do it." Pip answered.

"With FUCKING PLEASURE!!" Ceras shouted as she fired the semi automatic weapons so fast they looked like machine guns, as she screamed 'the scream'.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

Pip Burnagrot fell from his seat with side splitting laughter at Ceras' WAAAGH which, to him, sounded like a grot on helium.

 _Zorrin POV_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GET THE SHIELDS UP!!" Zorrin shouted, completely shocked that the guardswoman's shots were penetrating her ship.

"THEY ARE NOT RESPONDING COMMANDER, I THINK THE ORKS HAVE SOME SORT OF DISABLER ON THEIR SHIP" The captain said fearfully.

"WHAAAT!!?" Shouted Zorrin Blitz. "Dammit, RETURN FIRE!!!"

"WE CAN'T, SHE DESTROYED OUR WEAPONS AND IS NOW TARGETING OUR ENGINES!!" The captain replied as another explosion resounded through the vessel.

"GET ME RAMMING SPEED!! TARGET THE ORK HOLD! no... target that bitch...TARGET CERAS VICTORIA!!!" Zorrin roared like a beast.

 _Ceras POV_

"Awright Spikey, time ta give'em our giftz to em." Pip said over the comm.

Ceras thrusted the barrels of her weapons into the bases of two ork rokkits, upon which were two unfortunate grots held in place by sticky explosives on their backs and chests, the latter of which held in place an obnoxious amount of smaller explosives, and the grots themselves had been made to drink twice their weight in nitroglycerin and other combustible liquids.

As Ceras leveled her weapons again, the grots started screaming and pleading for their lives, looking at Ceras with drooping ears and pleading eyes, it would have been cute on a dog or a cat, on a grot, not so much.

"Sorry." Ceras said to them with an apologetic smile as she fired the rokkits at the chaos warship.

The grots looked at each other in confusion as they sped to their doom, no one had ever apologized to them before, and in that moment they decided _Zogg it, we waz gonna die ere anyway, might as well be elpin out a nice pretty gurl like dat one._ And with this in mind, they accepted their fate and cried out louder than the rokkits.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

One of the rokkits exploded on the ship's hull, the other made it through a hole Ceras' barrage had put in the vessel and exploded within.

At first, it seemed like they had no effect, but slowly, ever so slowly, the ship began to dip down.

 _Zorrin POV_

Zorrin couldn't believe what she was seeing, ork weapons had brought down a chaos warship, it was inconceivable. "DAMMIT!! GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS NOW!!" Zorrin shouted, and no one hesitated to heed her orders.

All throughout the ship cultists and chaos space marines were abandoning ship, as were the vessel's crew and captain, or so he thought, until a scythe severed his legs. "And just where do you think you're going, you couldn't even deal with a rabble of mindless brutes, now be a good captain and go down with the ship."

With that parting message, Zorrin took the captain's for herself and left him to die for his(her) mistakes.

 _Ceras POV_

Ceras smiled at the sight of the bright fireball that came from the ship as it crashed into the moon, but below her the watching orks were less than cheerful.

"Dah maaan, dat bleedin tart zogged em all erself, she didn't leave us one." Grumbled a disappointed greenskin.

"I wouldn't be too sure, check dat out." Said another as silhouettes appeared in front of the blazing fire.

In total, Zorrin now commanded almost three hundred chaos space marines... and over 3 million fanatical cultists, there ten to one being brought down to six to one.

Ceras leveled her weapons on the survivors when-"Leave em be spikey, da boyz iz about ta start killin each otha again, let em ave some fun." Pip said through the comm, and with that, Ceras went to join the orks at their positions.

Zorrin raised her scythe and the Emperor's Children charged the ork hold.

The chaos space marines were faster than the cultists and easily pulled ahead of them...as expected.

 _Click_

 _KABOOM!_

The first twenty traitor marines exploded into a geyser of dismembered limbs, and the rest stopped just short only for the wave of blood starved cultists to smash into them.

 _Click_

 _KABOOM!_

The surviving space marines had to start killing the cultists to make them back off and realize that there was a minefield there.

Treading lightly, the Emperor's Children navigated the minefield at a snail's pace, occasionally a cultist would lose it's patience and charge only to explode in another gory geyser.

It was when they were halfway through that the Flying Gitz demonstrated the age old ork strategy of 'Brutal Cunning', detonating the remote charges buried next to the landmines, killing thousands of the cultists, and reducing the surviving space marines to 200 or less.

Convinced that the landmines had been spent, the Emperor's Children charged once again.

Observing this, a smiling Pip Burnagrot sent a broadcast to the ork hold and the space hulk. "GIVE EM DA ARD DAKKA BOYZ!!!"

Suddenly, the moon's surface was alight with bright yellow from thousands upon thousands of muzzle flashes as the orks laid waste to the opposing force, blasting cultists into red mist as they shouted various battle cries.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

 ** _DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!_**

 ** _KILL EM ALL!_**

 ** _SHOOT EM TA BITZ!_**

 ** _FRAG EM TA ZOGG!_**

 ** _DO IT FER GORK AND MORK!_**

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

As the ground forces were cut down, 50 or so chaos raptors took to the sky... only to be overwhelmed by thousands of the most impatient orks of them all, Stormboyz.

Once the raptors were torn apart, reducing the chaos marines to 150, the Stormboyz leapt into a vicious melee with millions of cultists, being outnumbered was a new experience for the orks...they liked it.

Upon seeing the Stormboyz hogging all the real fun, half of the orks charged onto the battlefield, bringing a massive squig herd with them.

The Emperor's Children had some tricks left however, a hundred dreadnoughts and defilers, along with 50 chaos predators, joined the fray as well, the orks answered in kind with looted Lumen Russ battle tanks and grot manned Killa Kans.

Having finally gotten fed up with this resistance, Zorrin Blitz brought out her secret weapon, a trophy from a battle with a rival warband loyal to Tzeentch the Deciever, a left handed glove with an eldar Farseer's soulstone attached to it's palm.

"Ya know considerin dat we'ze winnin, you don't seem too appy boss." A nob said as he approached Pip.

"Yeah, it'z jus too eazy ya know, if you ad told me a few months ago dat we'd be fightin spikey boyz I'd ave cheered like a grot bein given a Killa Kan, but now, I feel like a grot bein given a mop fer da squig pens." Pip replied.

The nob nonchalantly replied "Well if it makes ya feel any betta, a squig ead boss just showed up."

"...WHAT!?" Pip responded.

Ceras had finally joined the orks defenses when it happened, they don't know how, but somehow, someway, Zorrin Blitz had become a greater daemon of Slaneesh, and was at least 5 times bigger than a Bloodthirster of Khorne.

The towering terror's size was the only difference between itself and other greater daemons of Slaneesh, it had violet skin, glowing amethyst-like eyes, and three exposed breasts with nipple piercings connected by a golden chain the length of a squiggoth, the rest remained Zorrin Blitz, but bigger.

Zorrin dragged the blade of her scythe through the clashing orks and cultists while every weapon fired at her, when her scythe reached the end of it's swing, she let the momentum carry it upward and brought it down on the ork hold, right where Ceras and now Pip were watching in horror.

The scythe crashed through the building like a bomb blast, when the dust settled, Ceras saw several orks either dead or dying while the rest stared in horror at either their injuries and lost limbs or the daemon that was now decimating the rest of their forces outside...except for one ork who was taking the loss of his arm in stride, pondering whether he should get a power claw or a big shoota.

All Ceras could do was join the orks in their shock and horror, there was nothing she could do.

 ** _Do you honestly believe that?_**

Ceras started at the sound of Alucard's voice in her mind. "Master, is that you?"

 ** _Heh heh heh heh, my my, they really got me this time, I'm making my way back to Britain, but I will not arrive in time to save you, you must save yourself._**

"B-but how, how am I supposed to fight this monster!?" Ceras shouted to the air around her, none of the orks taking notice of appearant insanity.

 ** _Open your third eye, look beyond what you see and you will find that this foe isn't nearly as formidable as you have been led to believe._**

The last words were barely discernable as the voice faded from her mind, she did as instructed, closing her eyes and focusing on the dark powers at her command, as she did, the sounds of Zorrin swinging her scythe around got quieter and quieter, but none of the other sounds, when the scythe silenced completely Ceras opened her eyes and saw the truth.

It was an illusion, the orks were shooting at nothing, those beside her were clutching injuries that weren't there, including a rather cheerful ork who finally decided that since he had lost his slugga hand, a shoota would replace it.

"Oh, you've got to be-" Ceras shouted indignantly as she crossed over to start shaking Pip Burnagrot in an effort to snap him out of it, she needed to hurry, the boyz outside weren't being cut down by a greater daemon, but they were being cut down by the Emperor's Children.

"MR. BURNAGROT, SNAP OUT OF IT, IT'S NOT REAL!!" She shook him, slapped him, nothing, so she gave up and decided to deal with the problem at it's source.

She grabbed one of her looted lasers and aimed it downrange, her enhanced sight barely making out her target, over a mile away, Zorrin Blitz.

Ceras fired once, twice, thrice, the third shot barely managed to graze her, but it was enough to break her concentration.

The illusion faded, and the orks looked at their uninjured bodies in shock and relief, the most shocked of them shouting. "OLY ZOGG, GORK PUT ME ARM BACK ON!!!"

Ceras ran up to Pip Burnagrot and shook him again. "Mr. Burnagrot, it wasn't real, their commander put us under an illusion."

Pip shook his head and shouted back "WHAT, YA MEAN DAT GIANT SQUIG EAD WASN'T REAL!!" Ceras nodded and Pip growled. "Deyze got a weird one wid em."

Before any further conversation could be made, twenty cultists and a lone traitor marine burst through their fortifications.

The orks snapped out of it and got back to work, the cultists went down without much trouble, but the marine was doing some damage, killing three boyz and a nob, the latter of which hit him with an ax hard enough to dislodge his helmet and reveal his ugly, warp torn face with broken, jagged teeth.

As the marine turned to keep fighting, he found a laser barrel shoved into his mouth before he was lifted off the ground.

He looked down into a pair of blood red eyes just before Ceras pulled the trigger and blasted his head into pieces.

"Well, dis ain't good." Said Pip as he looked outside to see half of his warband annihilated and forces of chaos pouring into the ork hold and the space hulk, and it seemed that they were aware that he and Ceras were in the hold, because a hundred of the 150 space marines and Zorrin Blitz entered the hold as Pip turned away and shouted orders.

"De'ze gitz tink dat because dey outnumber us fer a change dat we don' stand a chance, well we'll show em how wrong dey are, get stuck in, and let da remainin squigs run loose, we ain't fed em yet. hee hee hehe hahahaha." The shared Pip's laughter.

"Where do you need me, Mr. Burnagrot?" Ceras said, more a soldier than a commander and well aware that in most cases, ork bosses were at least half as smart as they were strong.

Pip thought about it for a minute and said "c'mere fer a tick, you'ze can gimme some o dat humie powa."

Ceras inched closer, confused.

"I tink ya have ta cloze ya eyez first." Pip said, and Ceras suddenly thought of something. "Hey, you're not trying to kill me, are you."

"NNOOOOO!! I SAID I'D KILL YA _LATER_ AND I MEANT IT, DIS IZ JUST HOW I REMEMBER IT." Pip defended.

Ceas reluctantly humored the ork boss and closed her eyez. "So exactly does this work?" Ceras asked.

"I don't really know, I just know a gurl humie did it to a boy humie an he got stronga." Pip said.

Suddenly, a horrifying thought came to Ceras' mind, she brushed it aside as inconceivable, but as she felt the greenskin getting closer to her, she fearfully opened her eyes and almost died of fright.

Pip had his own eyes closed and was leaning closer and closer to Ceras with his lips pressed as closely together as his giant teeth would allow, he was trying to _kiss_ her.

"YAAAAGH! M-MR. BURNAGROT, WHAT IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ceras shouted as she put as much distance between herself and the ork boss as possible.

Pip opened his eyes when he heard her retreating and replied in annoyed voice."I already told'ya I don't know, I just know it worked fer da humie, so why wouldn't it work fer me?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!!" Ceras all but screamed.

"YEAH IT IZ, DIS HUMIE KILLED THREE OV ME BEZT NOBZ ALL BY IMSELF TRYIN TA KEEP US AWAY FROM DA GURL HUMIE, AN HE WAS A SMALLA RUNT DAN YOU!!" Pip argued, and before Ceras could explain, the orks listening in decided they wanted that for themselves.

Ceras would have nightmares until the day she died of a swarm of orks all clamoring over each other with puckered up lips in a mad kissing frenzy.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!!! NOW PISS OFF!!!!" Ceras got so upset that her eyes turned red as she shouted, the orks decided to leave her alone after that.

"Alright, if dat ain't what it does den dat ain't what it does, but fer now just take yer zogg off shootas an cova anyting da boyz can't old anymore, I want every dead ork ta be buried in spikey git bodies wit dere bloody weapons servin as ead stonez." Pip said, surprising Ceras with just how quickly the orks can go from comical clowns to serious warriors.

"...right." With that single word, Ceras took up her weapons and left the orks.

Pip watched her leave, thinking to himself. _You'ze betta not die until I killz ya._

 ** _Author's Note:_** Sorry about the part one thing but there's two reasons behind it.

#1. It would've a lot longer to write, like 5k to 6k.

#2. Team Four Star announced that the last episode of Hellsing Abridged will drop next month and I want to watch it before I write my own finale and stretching out the story with shorter chapters sounded better than a hiatus, but that's neither here nor there.

I don't know who are Guest, but back in August, you asked, and now, I've answered, I trust that I didn't disappoint?

Well, that's all have to say for now, tune in next time to see the 40k version of Ceras' transformation. See you then.


	15. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: A Moonlit WAAAGH! Part Two_**

Explosions erupted all over the ork hold, the outnumbered orks using their high caliber weapons to cut down wave after wave of the appearently endless cultists.

"KEEP SHOOTIN BOYZ! DON' LET DA BAZTARDZ GET THRUU!!!" Shouted a nob with a snazzgun at the head of a group of shoota boyz.

Suddenly, a chaos space marine with a stolen ork rokkit burst through the horde, the nob tried to shoot him down, but only succeeded in destroying his helmet.

As the gap closed, the chaos marine disarmed the nob and, in a disturbing act of sadism, bit a chunk of his face off.

The ork nob screamed in agony as the chaos marine proceeded to eat him alive, his boyz tried to help him, but when they turned to attack the marine, the cultists surged and overtook them, pulling them to the ground with shear numbers and desecrating them.

The orks could only cry out as they were mutilated, dissected, skinned alive, some of the cultists even took the chaos marine's example and ate them.

The process was happening all over the ork hold, though the space hulk seemed to be holding it's own as all of the ork's remaining vehicles were there which evened the odds.

After claiming an area of the ork hold, some of the Emperor's Children stayed behind to keep it secure.

Two such cultists were actually having chat as they ate from a dead ork, you may have mistaken them for normal friends... were it not for the carnage around them.

"Say, if a cultist were only to eat orks, would that make him a vegetarian?" One of the cultists asked his friend.

The other cultist pondered for a moment as he chewed on a mouthful of ork flesh, then he swallowed and answered. "No, orks are fungal-based lifeforms and fungus is not technically a plant, fungus is actually it's own category existing between plant and animal, which would explain why different parts of an ork have different properties, did you know you could actually carve out different parts of an ork's body and make a sandwich just from the different parts of that one ork?"

The other cultist went wide eyed, this was news to him. "REALLY!? hah, I did not know that, what parts do you use?"

"Well, I believe you start with th-" He would never finish his explanation, his friend barely had time to realize he had been shot in the head before he was killed too.

The other cultists heard the sounds of laser fire and looked down the hall, but none of them could get their weapons up before they were all shot to pieces.

Emerging from the shadows, with two smoking anti-vehicle lasers, was Ceras Victoria.

Ceras looked upon the carnage for a moment before she heard something, then she aimed one of her lasers down and shot through the floor, killing a chaos space marine that was getting into position to shoot up at her.

Ceras looked around, recognizing some of the dead orks around her, they had helped her fend off the ones that had tried to kill her, and shared a few laughs with her, she wouldn't have called them friends, but she had come to respect them, and believe that if there were more orks like them and less like the norm, perhaps their race wouldn't be so bad, and now they were dead, and no one would mourn them. "Bastards... you'll pay for this."

Ceras pressed on, she had seen this several times before in the Guard, and knew the only thing she could do was ensure that their deaths were not in vain, all she could do was keep fighting.

 _Elsewhere_

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

Pip Burnagrot lunged and cleaved another cultist in half with his chainsword before scoring two headshots from his bolter pistol. "COME ON YA SPIKEY GITZ, I'VE GOT BETTA FINGZ TA DO DEN WASTE MY TIME ON YER LIDDLE RUNTZ, BRING ON DA TIN CANZ!!!!"

Just as he said this, a chaos space marine broke through the lines, killing three orks before Pip shot the bolter from his hands.

The space marine drew a sacrificial knife and charged the ork boss, who simply parried the deranged astartes' attack with enough force to knock him into a wall.

Pip charged the recovering marine and him through to the hilt, the marine kept fighting until Pip put his bolter against his horned helmet and shot him at point blank range, then he slung the corpse towards the enemy advance, knocking down two cultists. "GAAH, MY SPLEEN!!" one of them cried out in pain.

Pip took a moment to see if any more were coming, but it looks like they had breather. "REPORT!!" He shouted.

"I can get one ov da nobz to respond boss, I fink da rest ov em bought it." An ork boy with a radio said.

"Awright, gimme da talky box." Pip said, snatching the radio from the ork.

 _ksssh oss ya ear me... boss ya dere_ A voice came through.

"Yeah, I'm ere, now where are da rezt ov ya?" Pip answered.

 _Deyz dead boss... an I ain't gonna old out much longa._ The nob answered.

Pip took a minute to process that, all of his nobs, except for those with him and the one he was talking to, were dead. "Anyway ya can make it back ere, no use in dyin if da enemy'z comin thruu ya anywayz." Pip said, believing the nob would serve him better fighting by his side than dying needlessly.

I _can't do it boss, dere all ova da place, but dere leada'z close, if I can take her out ya might ave a betta chance._ The nob said.

Pip contemplated that and said "You pull dat off, an I'll use er az seazonin when da boyz make an ork pie outta ya."

 _If it'z all da same ta you boss, I'd ratha be made into fungus beer._ The nob negotiated.

Pip snorted in amusement and replied. "I'll drink it meself, prime fungus beer wid a hint ov kaos bitch."

The line disconnected and the ork nob, a kommando, carefully looked out of his hiding place to confirm the position of his target, Zorrin Blitz.

She was unknowingly walking right towards him.

6 paces

5 paces

4 paces

3 paces

When his target got two paces away, the kommando made his move.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

The kommando burst from his hiding spot with two knives and stabbed at Zorrin... who didn't even move as the two chaos champions flanking her tackled the ork.

"We knew you were there, you have got to do something about the smell, hmph not that it matters now." Zorrin said as she smirked confidently.

"Yeah, well do yer worst spikey, I'll take it an give it back to ya wid interest." The kommando said defiantly.

"Very well ork, I'll give you a special treatment." Zorrin said, placing her left hand upon the ork's head, still wearing the glove with the eldar soulstone, which began to glow.

Suddenly, Zorrin and the traitor marines vanished, the kommando was alone. "What da zogg?"

"Ey boss, I fixed it fer ya." The voice behind him belonged to a grot, a grot he recognized, he turned to the grot with vengeance in his eyes, but when he saw what the grot was carrying, all of his rage disappeared.

"S-smoothNspikey..." The nob was completely awestruck at the sight of his long lost snazzgun, he took the weapon in his arms, and starting throttling the grot.

"Ow iz dis possible, you dropped dis shoota down da garbage shoot, AND I COULDA SWORN I SMOKED YA OVA IT!!?" the nob meant it literally, what was left of the grot had been smoked as a cigar.

"I FIXED IT FER YA...I FIXED IT FER YA!!" The grot strained as it was strangled.

He dropped the grot and went back to ogling his snazzgun, smoothNspikey.

As the name suggested, the snazzgun was made from two bolters, a loyalist bolter, and a chaos bolter, the nob had fallen in love at first sight, and insighted a war with the Bad Moons just to steal it, and when he lost it, he never touched another shoota.

"Me shoota...me shoota..." The nob repeated over and over as he began coddling the weapon... completely unaware that it was all an illusion.

Zorrin looked at the ork in disgust, she usually enjoyed this tactic which forced the victim to see illusions of lost loved ones, but orks didn't really have loved ones.

With one last annoyed groan, Zorrin cleaved the ork in two and moved on. Dammit, I hope there is someone here who can amuse me.

 _Meanwhile_

"WE'ZE ALL GONNA DIIEEE!!" Shouted one of the orks in Pip's group.

"Quit all dat belly achin ya git, ow are not avin fun right now?" Asked another.

"it was fun when we was winnin, but now dem spikey boyz iz winnin, an I say we let em, we can back fer anuver go lata when dey ain't ere an take da scrap left be-GAAK!!" Having had enough of this git's whining, Pip grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off his feet so he could stare into his cowardly eyes.

"Listen ere runt, I'm all fer lootin dat humie world once we kill all dese spikey boyz, but waitin fer em to ave dere fun so we can take what'z left, dat ain't even Blood Axe talk... dat'z panzee talk." The other ork visibly stiffened at being called the orkish word for eldar, the only thing worse was being compared to tau.

"Now den, iz you a panzee, or iz you an ork?" Pip asked the ork in his hand.

"I...I'z an ork, boss." The boy answered.

"Good, now grab yer shoota an quit whinin, if ya die, ya died fightin, so it don't count." Pip said as he dropped the ork and got back into position.

It wasn't 5 minutes after this that more cultists swarmed the orks position.

The no man's land between them was once again alight with warp colored lasbolts and heavy caliber machine gun fire.

"DAT'Z IT BOYZ, GIVE EM DA ARD DAKKA!" Pip shouted over the gunfire.

It wasn't long before the impatient cultists charged their lines, swinging their sacrificial blades in the air and screaming maniacally.

The orks cut down the faster first attackers, but the swarm began to overtake them.

When Pip entrenched himself in this position, he had 2 thousand orks with him, now there was less than 800 and they were dropping fast.

The only advantage the orks had was their position, after the first few assaults, Pip Burnagrot noticed a familiar pattern in their attack, it was their own "Green Tide" tactic.

Pip countered this by filling the narrow opening with just enough orks to make the place look packed, he knew they would flood the center before spreading out to the walls, so after the orks in the entrance were inevitably killed, the shoota boyz would cling to the edges of the room, while the center was occupied by the best melee fighters, Pip himself, a mega armored nob that served as his second in command, and a few other nobs and choppa boyz.

Quantity smashed uselessly into quality as Pip and the nobs cut a swath through them with every swing of their various choppas, the numbers might have overwhelmed them, but the shoota boyz cut down the excess, ensuring the flood of cultists met Pip and his nobs as a mad, bloodthirsty, irrational trickle, charging the enemies in front of them with no regard to the gunners around them, they were all brutal, no cunning, they would never beat the orks.

This was Pip Burnagrot's thoughts as he saw yet another horde begin to diminish, but as the enemy reinforcements lessened, and he could see past the entrance they had poured through, he felt his blood run cold.

It wasn't the sight of Zorrin Blitz, and it wasn't the twenty chaos space marines and two chaos champions that were with her, it was the fact that one them was aiming a space marine issue rocket launcher, which basically shoots miniature nukes, right at him and his nobs.

"TAKE COVVA BOYZ!!!!!" Pip shouted as he tried to get out the way in time.

 _KABOOM_

The rocket explodes where Pip was once standing, luckily, the orks had pieced together that a large number of chaos space marines would be the turning point and planned accordingly, getting a deployable barricade in place to be lowered over the entrance when necessary, which was now.

The barricade had small holes to allow the orks to put their weapons through and deploy a wall of dakka to keep the enemy at bay.

Pip recovered from the blast, but pain caused him to look down and see that when the explosion threw him, it broke his chainsword in half and he landed on both halves which impaled him through the stomach.

"Gah... zogg it, DakkaThrakka, gimme a and ere...DakkaThrakka, Dak-" Pip stopped calling for DakkaThrakka, who was the mega armored nob, when he saw that he had been blown in half by the explosion, he was still alive... the other nobs were not.

"I...I'm sorry boss... I was..T-too slow." The nob choked out through his blood.

"Ah, come on, doncha know I need ya, get up Dakka.. GET UP!!" Pip shouted, orks didn't have close bonds with each other, but Pip needed him to help keep his boyz in line.

"I...I can't do it..boss...I'm too tired...even to fight..."The nob, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh, fine ya lazy git...when ya wake in da warp, say hi to Gork an Mork fer me." Pip said to the nob as he died.

 _KABOOM_

Pip's attention turned to the gate that had just exploded, the orks tried to hold the defense, but the chaos space marines took them out with pinpoint marksmanship.

"GET BACK! DEM HUMIEZ NEVA MISS A SHOT! WE GOTTA ANG BACK AN WAIT FER DEM TA TRY DERE LUCK UP CLOSE!!" Pip shouted.

"GAAH, I KNEW IT! DEM HUMIEZ IZ GONNA KILL US ALL!!!" Shouted the ork from before, his cowardice returning.

"NOT DIS AGAIN! SHUT YER YAP AN GET BACK TA KILLIN'!!" Shouted another.

Unbeknownst to the arguing orks, the chaos space marine with the rocket launcher had reloaded, and was aiming right at them. "Shall I finish them off?"

"Yes, kill them all." Zorrin gave the order slowly, as if tasting the words as they left her lips.

The traitor marine made ready to fire...and was shot in the head.

More than half the traitors were cut down before they realized that the shooter was behind them, and the astartes reation wasn't fast enough, all of them, even the champions, laid dead on the floor, only Zorrin remained to face their attacker.

"Well, if it isn't Britain's loyal little guardswoman?" Zorrin said sarcastically.

The only thing that kept Zorrin alive was the fact that Ceras' looted lasers had run out of ammo. With a death glare fixed on Zorrin, Ceras dropped the spent weapons and said. "I'll take it from my master, I'll take it from Governess Integra, and I'll take Spikey from Mr. Burnagrot...But you, traitor, are going to call me by my warp-damned name, UNDERSTAND ME!?!?"

Zorrin smiled sadistically "Oh, I know your name...but I want to know more."

Before Ceras could stop her, Zorrin pointed her palm with the soulstone towards her and the stone began to glow.

Ceras felt a burning pain in her head and suddenly, repressed memories were forced to the focal point of her mind.

 _You are actually signing up willingly, you must have a death wish or something..._

 _I know life has been difficult since that horrible tragedy, but you must stop fighting with the other children..._

The memories came and faded until Zorrin found what she was looking for... Ceras' most repressed memory, which she was forced to relive.

 _Flashback_

"Alright Ceras, I need you to stay in here, and don't come out until I tell you it's safe, do you understand?" Ceras' mother asked her, her voice as calm as possible, while her face was pale with fear.

Ceras nodded wordlessly, she didn't understand what was happening, but everyone was afraid, and that made her afraid.

Her mother closed the door, it was dark, it was quiet, but then there was the sound of the front door being kicked in.

A fight broke out, screams could be heard, and then two high pitched sounds that Ceras couldn't recognize at her age, and then it was quiet, but for similar sounds echoing outside, for this was happening all across the planet.

"You damned fool, you were only supposed to kill the man." A voice said.

"Well, what was supposed to do, the bitch pulled a knife on me." Another one argued.

Ceras, driven by fear, slowly opened the door, hoping beyond hope that it was all a bad dream, but the sight that greeted her was the most terrifying of nightmares.

Her mother and father laid dead, smoking holes in their bodies, and their killers were the most terrifying beings for civilians to encounter...Dark Eldar.

"You couldn't even handle a mon'kai housewife without killing her, you're weaker than I thought." The first dark eldar said, he was covered in full body armor with a helmet and wielded a sword with a pistol.

"Well next time, I'll let you take care of it and see how the 'professional' handles it." Said the other, wearing similar armor, but no helmet to hide his nearly grey colored skin, darker grey hair kept in a pony tail, and amythest colored eyes.

"I'll handle it 'professionally' of course." The helmeted one said.

The other just grumbled and turned from his ally, completely unaware that Ceras had left the closet she had been hiding in, picked up a fork that had been thrown to the floor in her parents struggle and was making her way to them.

When the unhelmeted Dark Eldar turned to her direction, she lunged at him and stabbed him through the eye.

The Dark Eldar screamed in pain and reared back, Ceras kept a tight enough grip that she was taken off her feet, she didn't know what else to do but hold on.

The Dark Eldar with a helmet kicked the child from his ally and shot her in the chest.

By the Emperor's mercy, it was merely a flesh wound, and the heat of the laser cauterized the wound as soon as it made it, but the pain paralyzed her.

"Damn, are you all right?" The helmeted one asked his friend as he removed the fork from his eye.

"And you call that...PROFESSIONALLY!!?" The other one shouted in rage.

"All right, you got me, so these mon'kai are stronger than we gave them credit for, let's go." The first one said.

"You go on ahead, I want to satisfy myself first." The one eyed Dark Eldar said, looking at the corpse of Ceras' mother.

"You do realize that she's already dead, right." The first said.

"The blood's still warm." The wounded one said as he smiled sadistically.

The first one rolled his eyes behind his helmet and left his ally to his madness.

Neither Dark Eldar knew that Ceras was still alive, but there was nothing she could do...but watch.

 _End of Flashback_

It had been nearly two decades since that day, Ceras had come to accept that, cruel and unfortunate as it was, the tragedy that stole her parents from her was simply life in the 41st millennium, but Zorrin's soulstone had forced Ceras into the same state of mind that she was in as she watched the Dark Eldar violate her mother's corpse, paralyzing her.

"My my, what a burden you have on your shoulders, allow me to relieve some of the weight." Ceras was brought back to reality in thundering pain as Zorrin slid the blade her scythe beneath her shoulder and severed her left arm.

With a sadistic grin on her face, Zorrin twirled the scythe before bringing it down and piercing the guardswoman through the chest, practiced precision allowing her to avoid her target's vital organs until she was ready to finish her off.

"I have seen what's going on in your head, this is a kindness, but don't worry, you won't have to watch this time." As Zorrin said this, she slashed Ceras across the eyes, blinding her.

Ceras hit the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut, covered from head to toe in her own blood, her body and mind too broken to fight on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! face down in the dirt where you belong, you really thought you stood a chance against me just because Khorne's mongrel made you his bitch, you may have his gene seed but that doesn't make you a space marine, you're just a worthless human, and you'll die a worthless death." Zorrin raised her scythe to behead Ceras and she, like all others of her kind do at the moment of triumph... let her guard down.

 ** _WAAAGH!_**

When Zorrin raised her scythe for the final blow, Pip Burnagrot stopped sneaking up on her and sprinted for it.

By the time Zorrin turned her attention to the ork, she was met with a greenskinned fist twice the size of her head which sent her flying.

"Dat'z da ork word fer FUKK OFF!" Pip shouted as he unholstered his bolter and pumped the last three rounds into the fallen sister of battle.

Pip reholstered his weapon and threw Ceras over his shoulder. "Don' even fink about dyin till I get ta kill ya, ya ear me Spikey?"

Ceras coughed up blood in an effort to respond as the ork ran for the allied line.

Gunfire ripped through the air as a chaos space marine that had survived Ceras' surprise attack shot the ork boss in his right leg, he readjusted for a second burst, but was cut down by the other orks.

"Wha- what was that...Mr...Burnagrot..." Ceras coughed out.

"Don' worry bout it Spikey, me boyz took care of it, you just concentrate on not dyin... till I get ta rip yer pretty liddle ead off wid me bare an- _shthunk"_ Pip would never finish his death threat, he dropped Ceras to the ground and then fell himself...with a power scythe protruding from his back.

"Wait your turn, I wasn't finished playing with that yet." Zorrin hissed through more rage than pain.

"Oly Zogg, boss dat Spikey bitch iz STILL ALIVE!!" One of the surviving orks shouted.

"We can see dat ya squig farma, now fix it wid yer shoo- uh oh." Another said as he realized that Zorrin wasn't alone, more than thirty chaos space marines had come to reinforce her.

"Well, it looks like the other have finished ripping apart your friends in the space hulk, I hope you weren't expecting reinforcements." Zorrin said, thoroughly enjoying the looks of despair on the orks faces.

As this was happening, Pip had managed to remove the scythe from his back, but it had ran him through, and between that, and his leg injury, and the gut wound, he knew it was over, and so he decided to pull his last namesake cigar.

As he lit it and took a puff, he realized that Ceras was crawling towards him, with _tears_ mixed with the blood from her ruined eyes.

Mr. Burnagrot... Pip...PIP!?" as Ceras called out for him she pulled herself up to his level, leaning against the massive ork, and giving Pip one last plan.

Pip's cigar dropped from his mouth as grabbed Ceras' head and pulled her closer, pressing his large lower lip between hers, Ceras froze from the shock of realizing that she had just been kissed by a greenskin.

Pip let her go and pulled away. "Well Spikey... ere'z opin yer wrong, an it does work da way I fink it does, an if not, dan stop holdin back, an do suma dat weird kaos stuff to em, an frag em...ta...zzzoooooooggggg ggg ggaaaahhhhh..." Pip's body hit the ground with a thunderous thud, beside him, the discarded cigar burned out.

"Hehe hehe hehe heh, it's what the filthy alien deserved, but don't feel too much pity for your green friend, that was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Zorrin said as she threw down her left hand with the soulstone, enveloping the area with an ominous tempest of purple, pink, and black.

"Oh come on, you already won ya spikey freekz, at least kill us fair an square wif shootaz an choppaz, stop doin WEIRD FINGZ!!!" Cried out one of the surviving orks as the rest began to share his panic.

But just before Ceras could be caught in the spell, something else ensnared her.

Ceras found she could see again, she was in an imperial ship, the lights were not functioning, but she could see that the walls were covered in blood and heretical symbols.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and she turned to face them, the owner... was Alucard.

"Heh heh heh heh, well, you seem to be in a mess of trouble, guardswoman." The World Eater said to her with a smile on his face.

"Ma-master...I'm sorry, I've failed you..." Ceras collapsed to her knees as she continued.

"The enemy assaulted the hive world as soon as this ship jumped into the warp, they sent a detachment to engage us... and they've won, I'm barely alive, Pip is dead, and there's only less than two hundred orks left alive with not a nob between them." Ceras concluded.

"Well, don't you think you should be doing something about that?" Alucard asked as if she were complaining about something simple.

"M-master, how, how am I supposed to stop this, PLEASE TELL ME!!!" Ceras screamed in despair.

Alucard grabbed the guardswoman and pulled her off her feet, holding her at eye level. "Listen to me heretic, I didn't choose you on a whim, or because I needed your assistance, I gave you this unholy power because I saw in your eyes something that I lost long ago, the will to live, so stop running from this and do what you were trained to do, guardswoman, stand your ground, accept your fate, and if an obstacle stands between you and your objective, tear out it's fucking throat, and spill it's blood FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

The vision ended, but Ceras acted based on the rage Alucard had inspired within her, biting into Pip's throat and drinking his blood.

A miasma of crimson colored warp energy spiraled around her, and forced the blood that had been spilled from the ork boss back into his body to be drank as well.

Zorrin watched in complete shock as the miasma seemed to form a face, a face that laughed, actually laughed ( ** _The daemon prince laugh from Dawn of War_** ) at her and her forces.

Zorrin then noticed that some of the ork's blood was actually swirling around her and bonding onto her Imperial Guard uniform, and transforming it... into blood red power armor.

Ceras finished feeding from Pip, turned to Zorrin, and opened a new pair of bright blood red eyes, merely glaring at her was enough to shatter Zorrin's illusion.

Ceas rose to her full height and revealed the full magnificence of her transformation, her severed arm had been replaced with clawed tendrils made of blood red warp energy, but what shocked Zorrin the most was her armor.

It was unmistakable, Ceras wore the armor of a Sister of Battle, colored bright red with a gold trim, and on her right shoulder, she bore the insignia of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws, but her armor also bore attachments that Zorrin lacked, but recognized.

Ceras was no longer a guardswoman, she had fully embraced her heresy and become a servant of the Blood God Khorne, A Canoness adopted by the World Eaters legion.

"Tell me, your name was Zorrin, right?" Ceras asked of her enemy, keeping her emotions from her voice, which only unnerved Zorrin and the Emperor's Children more.

 _What is this... what's happening?_ Zorrin thought to herself as she beheld what was happening, not only to Ceras, but to the chaos space marines as well.

 _It can't be...their trembling._

 _These traitor astartes who have been consumed by endless desire and pleasure by Slaneesh, these inhuman demonic mutants who stormed an ork hold without a moments hesitation._

 _They're ready to piss themselves at the sight of a girl, one stupid girl who is more dead than alive, what in all the hells is going on, WHAT IS THIS_ Little did she know, Ceras had the answer.

"Listen Zorrin, you're right about me, I'm nothing special, even though Alucard chose to give me the unholy power of the Blood God, I am still as I have always been, a nameless face who is among trillions, but a single grain of iron that makes up our Emperor's great hammer, even now that I have fully accepted that my soul belongs to chaos, my _heart_ belongs to the Imperial Guard, and you know what we always say, the planet will break... before the Guard does." Ceras drove her point home by a taking a single step and leaving an impact crater as she launched herself into battle.

The chaos marines opened fire, but Ceras was too fast for even astartes to track.

She closed the distance and punched the first one in the chest, her fist breaking through his ceramite armor and enhanced ribcage like they were plastic.

She ripped out the traitor's spine before using her tendrils, they enlongated and sharpened and then cut the traitor in half along with a second behind him, she struck a second time, beheading the first traitor along with a third, all of this happened in half a second.

Ceras advanced and punched a chaos marine in the face, breaking his neck, and using her momentum to twirl around him and stretch her tendrils out and impale three marines with one tendril each.

The tendrils rooted themselves into the ground, pulling Ceras into the air, she spun in midair, retracting her tendrils and bringing them down on three more traitors, splitting them down the middle.

Ceras hit the ground running, punching and slashing her way through every single chaos space marine, Zorrin couldn't follow her movements at all, until Ceras was right on top of her.

Ceras knocked Zorrin to the ground and disarmed her, and began crushing her face in her hand.

Zorrin punched Ceras in the face once, twice, but on the third attempt Ceras opened her mouth and bit off all of Zorrin's fingers, and then spat them out like garbage.

"Even if the last embers of my life were fading away, I would never drink one drop of your evil blood...I don't want you...INSIDE OF ME!!" Ceras shouted, the rage of Khorne feeding off her own hatred for the heretic beneath her that had caused her so much pain.

Zorrin had one trick left, the soulstone, she put the stone right on Ceras' forehead, and began invading her memories again.

But something was wrong, they weren't her memories, Zorrin tried to push through but couldn't, these other memories blocked her and then she realized that they were in fact Pip's memories.

 _What, but how!?_ Zorrin couldn't fathom how this was possible but someone else could.

"I'm not surprised you are unfamiliar with this, after all none of your victims consented to their sacrifice." Zorrin turned to the voice and saw the half daemon Schrodinger within Ceras' memories.

"What!? how in the warp are _you_ here!?" Zorrin shouted.

"As my soul was willingly given to my grandparent Slaneesh, I can exist anywhere I please, whether it's in the material plane, the warp, or nowhere at all, and since this greenskin was willing to give his soul to Ceras Victoria so he could have another chance at destroying you, his soul has merged with the guardswoman's in a symbiotic manner, completely different from anything you experienced." Schrodinger explained.

Zorrin just stared at him, completely confused.

"Well, if you have no further questions, I have a message from our glorious major, Even though you disobeyed your orders, you did provide insight into our enemies abilities with the needless sacrifice of countless soldiers, so you technically _did_ provide reconnaissance for us, so we are not going to have you executed if you make your way back to us, that's his message to you, but considering your about to be brutally slaughtered, I don't think it's of any consequence, see in the warp." Schrodinger said cheerfully as he disappeared and Zorrin's spell ended.

Ceras pulled Zorrin upright, smashed her exposed head into a metal wall, and ran at top speed, grinding the traitorous sister of battle's face into a smear.

Ceras discarded Zorrin's corpse like trash and walked back to the surviving orks.

The Flying Gitz stared at her in shock...before bursting into cheers and praises of her direct and savage approach to fighting.

Ceras was a little unnerved for the reasons she was being praised, but decided to roll with it and just giggled nervously. "A-are you boyz alright?"

"Yeah, we'ze fine, an don' worry, we undastand what appenz next." An ork said, confusing Ceras.

"W-what do you mean?" Ceras asked.

"Well dere ain't enough ov us left ta be ov any use to you humies, an we'ze orks, bein useful iz da only reason a humie won't kill us." The ork said.

"Besides, we waz gonna do da same ta you if dis had gone differently." Another said

"At least now we'll be dyin in a propa fight wid no weird stuff involved." A third one chimed in, getting cheers from the orks as they readied their weapons.

"...No." Ceras said, confusing the orks.

"What you mean, no?" An ork asked.

"I mean that I am not going to kill you, you are right that there's not enough of you left to help us on the planet below, but I am going to that planet, and that will give you plenty of time to escape, and live to fight another day." Ceras said.

The orks watched her walk away, completely dumbfounded, some of them were breathing sighs of relief, while others were considering her actions an insult to them, but none of them expected what happened next.

Ceras turned back to the orks and told them something that they had never heard before. "Thank you..." Then her drifted to their boss' corpse "...All of you."

And with that, Ceras lept into the air with such force that she escaped the moon's gravity and, assisted by warp energy, flew to the burning hive world beneath her, the warp energy sustaining her in the absence of oxygen, the burning rage of Khorne counteracting the cold void of space.

 ** _Author's Note:_** I am completely confident that I will never write a longer chapter than this one, but it was worth it.

So there you have it, Canoness Ceras Victoria of the World Eaters legion, and coming up next is Maxwell's Exterminatus, Restraint Level 0, Alucard's 40k identity, how he came to be Alucard, and the moment you've all been waiting for, Anderson's transformation 40k style.

I will see you all then.


	16. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Champion of Order and Chaos_**

As the Hive World Britain continued to burn, those still clinging to life rejoiced at the sight of imperial warships.

However, that hope was misplaced, as the ships on the planet's night side engaged the chaos warfleet, those on the day side launched virus bombs onto the planet's surface, commencing Exterminatus.

Dropships decended from the warships locked in combat and sent Black Templars and imperial guardsmen with a single order: Kill them all.

Citizens seeking rescue and surviving PDF and guardsmen were mercilessly gunned down alongside the Emperor's Children and their chaos ghouls, and through the sounds of war and death, a single voice was heard.

 _DO NOT SHOW ANY MERCY TO THESE HERETICS, THEY WHO ACCEPTED THE PROTECTION OF THE BLOOD GOD'S SLAVE AND TURNED THEIR BACKS ON OUR HOLY GOD EMPEROR, IF THERE ARE ANY WHO REMAIN IGNORANT TO THEIR PLANET'S TREACHERY, THEN THE EMPEROR WILL CLAIM HIS OWN!_

En route to a shuttle station to reach Pip Burnagrot's ork hold, Governess Integra and the Ultramarines led by Captain Alexander Anderson and the two Sisters of Battle that accompanied him **_(who wished to avenge the defacing of the statue of the God Emperor on Planet Rio)_** recognized the voice of Inquisitor Maxwell. "Damn that fork tongued serpent, to think that he would be capable of such treachery in the name of the Emperor." Growled Integra.

" There is no shame in betraying filthy heretics before they have the chance to betray you, but this...this is unnecessary...the planet could have been saved." Said Captain Anderson.

"Captain Anderson, Inquisitor Maxwell has just issued orders for us to bring the Governess to an extraction point." Battle Sister Hienkle reported.

"...I don't like this." Anderson said more to himself than anyone else.

"I know Captain, but orders are orders." Replied Hienkle.

"I still don't like this." Anderson said, resigning himself none the less.

Integra didn't say a word as the Ultramarines leveled their bolters at her head in case she tried to resist.

Suddenly, something dropped down in front of Integra and the Ultramarines were scattered by a maelstrom of red and black, when the confusion settled, the assailant was revealed to be Ceras.

Hienkle took aim with her bolters and her fellow Sister of Battle, Yumie, readied her chainsword.

"Don't bother..." The sisters hesitated when they heard Anderson speak. "You're no match for that creature as it is now."

"Ceras, report...and explain." Integra said, slightly shocked at the guardswoman's new appearance.

"The ork hold was assaulted by an enemy detachment, we were able to repel them, but the Flying Gitz were decimated... and Pip Burnagrot was killed, since they were too few in number to aid us, I allowed the surviving orks to escape." Ceras reported.

"And it would seem that you've obtained the Blood God's favor... power armor suits you." Integra said.

"Oh, uh.. yes." Ceras stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

"You shouldn't act so bashful traitor, with that new appearance, it's obvious that there's a monster sleeping inside you, so stop lying to yourself." Captain Anderson chastised her.

"Oh, I'm not lying about anything Captain, I just haven't shown that side of me to any who weren't enemies of the Imperium, so I'm still trying to see you as my enemy and not my superior, that's all." Ceras said, preparing to do just that.

Before they could continue, both warriors suddenly felt a terrible presence, like a tidal wave of boiling water was bearing down upon them.

They looked in the direction of the terrible presence and saw another Imperial ship exiting the warp.

As if the very planet could sense the impending doom that has come forth, the traitors and loyalists broke away from each other and formed ranks.

Captain Anderson broke away and assumed command of Maxwell's forces, Ceras took Integra in hand and lept onto a rooftop, and a drop pod from the chaos flagship descended, exiting this pod was a chaos Obliterator.

They watched...

They waited...

And then something seemed to glow at the edge of the ship, only those with the keenest of eyes could see it, and only Ceras was not overcome with fear.

At the edge of the ship, surrounded by warp energy, wearing bright crimson armor with a gold trim, wielding a four bladed battle ax in his right hand and a warp colored plasma pistol in the other, and proudly bearing the insignia of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws, stood the chaos lord of the World Eaters legion and most heroic champion of the Blood God Khorne: Alucard.

With a sadistic smile, Alucard lept from the imperial ship and fell to the planet's surface like a meteorite.

Alucard righted himself in midair and used warp energy to slow his descent, landing in the no man's land that separated loyalist from traitor.

"Well...well...well, I leave for a day and..." Alucard turned to the loyalists, from which Anderson was striding forth towards him. "The imperium is crusading..." He then turns to the traitors, from which an Obliterator is striding forth towards him. "While the cultists are invading."

Now Alucard looks forward, the enemy commanders on either side of him. **_"What is your will, my master?"_**

The voice seeped into Integra's mind, she had grown used to it over the years, and on this day, she welcomed it. "ALUCARD! THESE FANATICS HAVE DARED TO BRING THEIR WAR TO MY WORLD, AND SLAUGHTER MY PEOPLE FOR THEIR OWN PETTY REASONS, TO BE EXECUTED IN THE EMPEROR'S NAME DOES NOT SUIT THESE TRAITORS TO THE IMPERIUM, YOU HAVE MY FULL PERMISSION TO SLAUGHTER THEM IN THE NAME OF YOUR HERETICAL GOD!!"

Alucard exhaled upon hearing this, his breath visible, and then he spoke. "Khorne cares not... _From Whence The Blood Flows"_

As his voice began to echo, the feeling of impending doom increased tenfold.

Anderson was the first to act, beheading the World Eater, then the Obliterator impaled Alucard with his claws and threw him, when his bleeding corpse landed, loyalist and traitor alike unloaded on the fallen chaos lord as the sense of dread continued to rise.

 _Everyone can feel it, something terrible is about to happen, if we do not destroy this monster, we will all perish_ Captain Anderson thought to himself as Alucard, little more than blood red paste, finished reciting the code of Khorne.

 _Only That It Flows... Freely._

Suddenly, the sky turned red, and warp lightning hit the planet with the force of bomb blasts, while all others either panicked or continued trying to kill Alucard, the Major watched joyfully from his flagship. "And so... it begins."

The realization dawned on them, Alucard had summoned a warp storm, a storm that increased in violence and power before finally, swallowing the Hive World Britain, casting it and the two invading fleets into the immaterium.

Those firing upon Alucard stopped as they realized what had happened.

Suddenly, warp lightning beheaded a Black Templar Sergeant, and a barrage of missiles killed a group of cultists, both attacks originating from where Alucard fell.

The attacking forces redirected their attention to World Eater, but he wasn't there, in his place, The Emperor's Children barely recognized their alien officers, the corrupted Tau, Tublacare Ala'Hambra, and the Dark Eldar Farseer, Rip Van Winkle, their bodies only half formed from warp energy.

Before anyone could react, a horrendous screeching signaled the arrival of countless daemons, but they were not alone, chaos ghouls, red with warp energy, ranging from human to tau to ork to eldar and even some minor xenos races poured onto the planet like a flood of flesh and fury.

The Emperor's Children and the Black Templars and the guarsmen loyal to inquisitor Maxwell stood their ground as well as they could, but so numerous was the enemy that they did not charge, they were pushed off their feet by those behind and sent forth like a tidal wave, the enemies they poured over becoming part of the tide.

"G-Governess Integra...WHAT IS THIS!?" Ceras shouted, completely shocked by what has transpired.

"I'm not surprised that a guardswoman such as yourself would be unaware of Alucard's true power, so allow me to explain." Integra replied, calm as could be.

"Alucard is more than a mere chaos lord, his ability to return from the warp after death instantly comes from the fact that he has conquered a portion of the immaterium. Within this plane of existence, every soul that he has condemned fights for dominance, but Alucard retains that dominance, as he has for centuries. Alucard has brought the planet to that plane of existence, his own private corner... of Hell." Integra explained.

"Incredible, I knew he was strong, but I never knew he was capable of keeping all of _this_ under his control." Ceras commented as she looked upon the carnage below.

"Hmph, you make it sound like he does it alone." Integra scoffed.

Ceras was about inquire on this when a daemon lunged at her.

Ceras tried to skewer it with her tendrils, but it was too late, it had already been killed by heavy bolter fire.

Ceras turned to the direction the bolter fire had come from and was stunned silent.

Surrounding where Alucard had been gunned down, clearing away any opposition to their defense, were loyalist space marines, more than Ceras had ever seen at any one time, reinforced by Predators, Land Raiders, Thunderhawks, and Dreadnoughts all bearing the same color pattern, an entire chapter gathered in one place.

It was then that Ceras noticed their insignia, she had believed that her gene father had been a War Hound that retained his loyalty after the Horus Heresy, but these space marines were not War Hounds, neither were they World Eaters.

Ceras' attention then turned to her master who had reformed, bearing the same look he had in Rio when he fought Tublacare Ala'hambra, duller red armor that was mostly covered with ash and dried blood, but then, the ash fell away, but as his armor got newer, Alucard's body seemed to age, his black hair falling away and regrowing in a sharp militaristic haircut of grey hair, and his face aged and became greatly scarred with one eye sealed in scar tissue.

His weapon changed as well, no longer a four bladed ax, but a two bladed one, but the ax head was fused to a flawless pole by melted flesh as if it were not the original weapon head, and it was far taller than his old weapon.

The change was complete, and Ceras saw that Alucard now wore armor that was mostly golden but also colored the same as the astartes around him, and he bore the same symbol.

Gone was the image of Terra Prime locked in a set of demonic jaws, in it's place was a pitch black bird, it's wings spread out, and it's talons gripping a drop of blood.

Now, even Integra was shocked, she had been told by Alucard himself that his entire chapter fought in the warp against daemons, traitors, and xenos for eternity, but he never had told her which chapter that was, nor who he was before.

The only one who wasn't shocked was the major, but the one who was shocked the most was Inquisitor Maxwell.

 _"YOU! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WERE THE ONE BEHIND THIS HERETIC! TRAITOR! **DAEMON!** DAMN YOU ANGELOS!!!"_

At the sound of the inquisitor's voice, Gabriel Angelos, Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens, raised his battle ax, Soul Flayer, forged from the handle of his warhammer, Godsplitter, and pointed towards the sky.

Suddenly, as though summoned by their chapter master, several Blood Raven battle barges materialized and engaged both fleets as well as launching orbital strikes onto the opposition below.

Several ships were obliterated, but the two flagships crashed to the planet's surface.

Then, for the sake of what few hive worlders yet lived, Britain was returned to it's place in the material plane.

The Blood Ravens remained in the warp, but several daemons and Khornate chaos ghouls remained, locked in combat with the few surviving enemies, the majority of which were the Ultramarines, led by the Sisters of Battle, Hienkle and Yumie.

Inquisitor Maxwell recovered consciousness after his ship crashed and horrifyingly realized that he was surrounded by chaos ghouls.

Maxwell backed away in terror before realizing that the ghouls couldn't get through the bolter proof glass box that protected him.

"..heh...hehehahaha, damned fools, claw away all you like but the only thing that can penetrate this glass is the Emperor's Wi-" Inquisitor Maxwell was silenced when a power sword came from the sky above and pierced the glass, shattering it.

All Maxwell could do was look in the direction that the sword came from, and he gazed into the eyes of Captain Alexander Anderson. "Our orders were to follow you wherever you led, but _your_ orders were to protect this planet from the enemies of the imperium and instead you burned it for your own ends... _heretic_."

The chaos ghouls swarmed and dragged the inquisitor out from where he hid away from the carnage he himself had sown.

"NOOOO! ANDERSON!!! ANDERSON, I DON'T DESERVE THIS! PLEASE!!" Maxwell begged the Ultramarine to save his life.

"If there is anything redeemable left within your soul, then the Emperor... will claim his own." Captain Anderson said to the inquisitor as he was impaled with a dozen spears and then stuck into the ground as a gruesome trophy for the Blood God.

As soon as the inquisitor died, Captain Anderson slaughtered the chaos ghouls and reclaimed his thrown sword.

During the skirmish, the spear shafts were broken and the inquisitor's body fell to the ground.

Captain Anderson looked upon him with hatred, disgust, disappointment...and sadness. "I'm not sorry for what I did Maxwell... but I am sorry that I had to do it."

Like all Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes, Captain Anderson had a nearly immortal body, made more so by the nanobots within him, he had lived for centuries, and he had seen Maxwell grow from an 8 year old boy raised within the Ordo Hereticus into the powermad person that he had just sentenced to death at the hands of The Great Enemy.

 _Elsewhere_

 _kssh-this is Captain Alexander Anderson to all surviving units,_ _abort mission, we are abandoning this planet._ Hienkle was relieved to hear the Ultramarine's voice, but shocked silent at his order.

"Captain Anderson, need I remind you that we are under orders to-" _Inquisitor Maxwell is dead, all that is left are the two armies of heretics, and they are content to kill each other for us._ Anderson interrupted. _Now get moving, I'll be right behind you._

Hienkle went wide eyed as she realized the Ultramarine's intent. "Captain Anderson, you must know that you're no match for the World Eater as he is now."

 _...Maybe you're right Hienkle, but I want to take a stab at it anyway._

 _Elsewhere_

Integra stood face to face with Gabriel Angelos in a field of death as the bodies of The Emperor's Children, Black Templars, Imperial Guardsmen, and her own people bled and rotted where they fell.

"So, the chapter master of the Blood Ravens, I confess, I never even considered that was your true identity... Lord Angelos." Integra said to him.

"There is no need for such titles Governess, you remain my master as I remain your servant... Lady Integra Fairebrook Wingates Helsing." Angelos said as he kneeled to his master, his left fist over his chest and his weapon held upright, it's pommel in the ground.

Just behind Integra, Gabriel's eyes met those of Ceras, she was incredibly nervous, as there was a vast difference in the presence of a chaos lord or space marine captain, and that of a Chapter Master. "He-hello master, d-do you still remember me, it's Ceras."

Gabriel didn't say a word as he rose to his feet and sized her up in her new armor.

"...B-but you can just call me the guardswo- yeep." Ceras started when the Chapter Master reached out his hand, but relaxed when placed it gently atop her head and, uncharacteristically, ruffled her hair.

"Hm, it warms these long dead hearts of mine to see you all grown up, Ceras Victoria." Gabriel removed his hand and Ceras couldn't restrain her smile, as this was the very first time that her gene-father had called her by name.

"ALUCARD!!!" The moment was short lived as Captain Alexander Anderson came out of nowhere and brought his power swords down on Gabriel who parried with his battle ax, and sent the Ultramarine skidding backwards.

"The World Eater is not present, Ultramarine, you face Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens." Angelos said to him.

"Call yourself whatever you want, you traitorous heretical bastard, it's not like you'll have a tombstone when I'm finished." Anderson said, making his intentions clear.

"Hmph, many have tried and failed, but if are the one that the Emperor has sent to punish me for my sins, then so be it." Angelos said, readying his weapon.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Anderson lowered his guard. "...Not you... I know the story of how you came to be this way...and I can't say that I wouldn't do the same for my brothers, so though duty demands that I destroy you and send you back to the warp for good this time, I would prefer if my opponent was that traitorous World Eater known as Alucard and not a man that I recognize as one of the Emperor's finest... I wish you had stayed dead Chapter Master."

Gabriel Angelos didn't know how to respond, but to tell him of Alucard. "That chaos lord is long since dead, I never knew his real name when I killed him, I don't even remember what planet I was on at the time, I fed his soul to the warp and gave his skull to Khorne, I use his corpse as a puppet so that none who encounter me would show me pity, but it is still me that you will be fighting."

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT BUT DAMMIT, I JUST CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST YOU IN EARNEST, NOW HURRY UP AND BRING HIM OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING HERETICAL LIKE LET YOU LIVE!" Anderson shouted, all of his vows to the Emperor not to leave the planet so long as Alucard lived and his own respect for Gabriel Angelos clashing within him.

"Hmph, very well Ultramarine, _I will grant your request._ " Gabriel's voice faded as he was engulfed in warp energy, when the energy subsided, he was once again the Chaos Lord of the World Eaters legion: Alucard.

"This is the end of the line for one of us, Captain Anderson." Alucard smiled sadisticly, pointing his four bladed ax towards the Ultramarine.

"Yes, for you, traitor." Anderson retorted pointing one of his power swords at Alucard.

There was a moment of silence, a calm before the storm within which Ceras and Integra departed from the battlefield, and then the two warriors of faith charged forth.

 ** _For The Emperor_**

 ** _Blood For The Blood God_**

 ** _Author's Note:_** I see you rearing back, but before you smash your head through the Exterminatus button, I do have a perfectly valid reason for why the Blood Ravens belong to Khorne.

I wanted to make this chapter as long as episode 8 of Hellsing Abridged, but it was just too much.

This has to be the most difficult chapter simply because some of the actions committed in Hellsing wouldn't necessarily be committed in 40k, you may have noticed that I completely skipped the interaction between Integra and Hienkle and Yumie simply because there is no way in all the hells that a planetary governess could do _that_ to Sisters of Battle.

I'm going have to hit you all with a "reality alert" here, next week is going to be hell for me as my work load is changing up and I might have to shift my schedule around so if I end up taking longer to write the upcoming chapters, I apologize in advance, but life comes first.

That's all I got, I'll see you all next time.


	17. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ Just a little heads up, this fight is going to go in a different direction but lead to the same conclusion, just thought I'd let you know.

 _ **Chapter 13: Champion of Order and Chaos Part 2**_

Clashes of steel and power fields rang out as the World Eater and the Ultramarine continued to fight to the death.

Alucard brought his ax down diagonally and Anderson blocked it with both blades.

Alucard leaned in, scratching his armor with the blades of his own weapon before swinging again, sending the Ultramarine flying.

Anderson righted himself in midair and landed on his feet, charging Alucard the moment he landed.

Alucard brought his plasma pistol to bare, Anderson dodged the first shot, the second, but the third struck home, incinerating the upper half of flesh on Anderson's left arm between his elbow and his hand.

As only an astartes could, Captain Anderson ignored the pain and swung with his functioning arm before using his momentum to swing his damaged one, which still held a power sword.

Alucard lept backwards to avoid the blow and again to distance himself.

Suddenly, the the area between them glowed blood red as Alucard opened a doorway to the warp.

Anderson was struck by warp lightning through one of his hearts, but was still able to dodge the barrage of missiles that followed, his nanobots keeping him alive.

He refocused on the enemy in front of him, as he expected, the miniature warp storm called forth several chaos ghouls including the two alien commanders of the Emperor's Children, it wasn't a large amount, possibly so that Alucard could mentally control them so that they wouldn't attack anyone but the Ultramarine.

Undaunted by the opposition, Captain Anderson charged the horde, cleaving through countless chaos ghouls of every known species, and even throwing grenades when he lost the sword in his good hand.

His advance didn't halt, or even slow, until he was challenged by a Tyranid Hive Tyrant.

Anderson switched his last power sword over to his good arm and thrusted at the xenos monster, but the beast grabbed the sword in his mouth and seized the Ultramarine's arm with both of its hands while raising it's deadly armor piercing appendages for the final blow.

Anderson tried to get one last look at his enemy, but only saw a line of chaos space marines from the World Eaters legion raising their bolters, it was over.

Bolters fired and blades cut through flesh... but it was the World Eaters who were cut down by bolter fire while the Hive Tyrant's upper jaw was severed from it's head.

Anderson turned to see Hienkle at the head of the Ultramarines and out the corner of his vision, he could see Yumie slinging the blood from her chainsword behind the Hive Tyrants corpse.

"What in the Emperor's name are you doing Hienkle, I gave you a direct order." Anderson snarled in anger.

"High Lord Vandire gave my predecessors direct orders too, imagine the state of the imperium had they obeyed." Hienkle countered.

"...That is the only time that you get to compare me to _any_ heretic." Anderson replied.

"Whenever you two are done, I'm still drawing heretical breath." Anderson actually blushed in embarrassment as he realized that, not only had the chaos ghouls halted their advance, but Alucard was staring at him impatiently.

"Grrr, FINE! I supposed if I am being called to the emperor's side, I may as well have some company, but don't blame me for what happens next you fools." Anderson shouted as he charged into battle once more.

Hienkle and Yumie cut a swath through the enemy lines while the Ultramarines flanked them in even numbers, the devastators mowing down the larger hordes while the tactical marines picked off the stragglers.

The tide turned ,however, as the chaos ghouls surged forward, Hienkle and Yumie secured each others flanks, but the Ultramarines were gradually being overrun.

"LET NONE FIND ME WANTING!!" The statement was followed by an explosion as an Ultramarine who had been separated from his battle brothers and overwhelmed by the enemy detonated a grenade, killing himself and a large number of chaos ghouls.

The process repeated every time an astartes fell until, finally, Anderson had cut his way through to Alucard.

The two rivals stared each other down, the chaos ghouls halting their advance and leaving the sisters of battle and the surviving Ultramarines to lick their wounds.

"So, here we are... what do you plan to do now Anderson... you quarrel is before you, you have but one arm functioning and one sword to wield... what do you plan to do?" Alucard inquired.

Anderson answered him by pulling a rectangular box from where it was held behind his waist and saying to him "...I forgive you."

Alucard's smile disappeared and for the first time in a long time, he was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Everything you've said, everything you've done, I forgive you." Everyone was confused, Alucard's allies and Anderson's as well, but Alucard smiled anew as he understood.

"Well, isn't that nice, it's a shame that it's not up to you, it's up to your precious Emperor." Alucard stated, and it became clear that what Anderson had meant is that he had no desire to carry out his duty, but would do so regardless, he did not hate his enemy, but he would destroy him, for it was necessary.

"Yes, would you like to speak to him?" As Anderson asked this question, he crushed the box in his hand, revealing a broken blade curving inward like a claw with a stain of rust.

Upon seeing it, Hienkle went wide eyed. "But... that's impossible...Captain Anderson..I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT THAT!!"

She wasn't the only one who didn't believe what she was seeing, Alucard couldn't tear his eyes away from the blade, or the rust that stained it. "So, of all the ancient weapons of the imperium you could've brought against me, you chose the last remnant... of the Warmaster's Talon."

Upon hearing this from their viewpoint, Ceras and Integra shared the shock, The Warmaster's Talon, wielded by the most legendary heretic of them all, Warmaster Horus.

They, like Alucard, found their eyes locked upon the stain of rust, for such a stain could only have occurred if it had not been cleaned of blood... the blood of The God Emperor of Mankind himself.

"This unholy weapon, which tasted the holiest of blood, will be your death." As Anderson said this, he tore off his armor and turned the blade inward, positioning it over his primary heart.

"STOP!!" Anderson halted at the sound of that voice, Alucard had disappeared, and in his place stood Gabriel Angelos.

"DAMN YOU ANGELOS! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS BETWEEN ME AND THE WORLD EATER!!!" Anderson shouted.

"I would have if you had allowed me, but this is too far, you must know as well as I that before tasting the Emperor's blood, that weapon was tainted by all four dark gods, you would infect yourself with such heresy just to destroy what I've become? Don't do it brother, don't let your obsession with the World Eater cause you to chase me down the path I walked, if you kill me like this, then you will not rid the cosmos of a traitor, their numbers will be the same." Angelos tried to reason with the zealous astartes.

Captain Anderson took in his speech, one word in particular. "Brother eh, how long has it been since you called anyone that... I told you didn't I... that I didn't want to destroy you because I couldn't say that I wouldn't do the same in your place...my obsession with the World Eater... I can only imagine how much the Blood God has feasted on my bloodlust... but I haven't lost faith as you have, The God Emperor's Blood would have easily purified the taint on this blade and left only his holy essence to empower it." Anderson stated as he raised the talon, and for the last time cried out...

 _ **For The Emperor**_

The talon pierced Anderson's primary heart, Angelos reached out his hand in a futile attempt to stop him, but Anderson's injured arm had healed and drawn his remaining power sword and severed the Chapter Master's arm and head in one strike.

Angelos' left hand aimed as Alucard's plasma pistol materialized in his grip, and he blew the Ultramarine's head off.

As Gabriel's severed limbs bled and Alexander's seared flesh burned, the two beings were enveloped in blood and fire respectively.

The blood subsided and revealed a roaring Bloodthirster ready for war.

The flames did not subside, they only dimmed, in their midst was daemon prince, the flames burning him were golden white, it's armor was pure gold, like that of the Emperor or his personal bodyguards, the adeptus custodes, and it's sword was a weapon of righteousness, with a flawless blade and a golden wing-shaped hilt guard.

The daemon prince roared and spread wings of fire, as well as growing horns that fused together into a vertical halo, making it appear as a hybrid between a daemon prince of chaos and a living saint of the adeptus sororitus...it was, for all intents and purposes, an archangel.

The Bloodthirster flapped its wings and leapt at the holy daemon, spin kicking it in the face, but it was 30 foot daemon against a 60 foot daemon, and the kick barely budged him.

The Archangel grabbed the Bloodthirster's leg before it landed and threw it into a building, the building crashing down upon it.

The Archangel jumped onto the rubble when he saw it stirring, he reached his hand into the moving rubble and pulled the Bloodthirster out by it's throat, holding it off it's feet.

The daemon of Khorne roared in pain as the holy fire burned it's neck where the holy daemon held it, it kicked at it's stomach, clawed at it's arm, to no avail, he was completely overpowered.

The Bloodthirster ceased it's struggle when the Archangel stabbed it in the chest, then it threw down the daemon in it's grasp and planted it's foot into the small of it's back before tearing away the Bloodthirster's wings with it's bare hands and doing the same with it's horns before finally turning the broken daemon over, retrieving it's sword, and allowing the Bloodthirster one last roar of defiance before stabbing it through it's mouth.

Golden white flames burst from the sword, engulfing the Bloodthirster, and the remaining chaos ghouls.

The Archangel roared in triumph, but none would cheer with him, Hienkle, Yumie, and the Ultramarines looked upon their former captain, the flames that burned him seemed to be punishing him for his sins, and beneath those flames was undeniably a daemon, a servant of the ruinous powers of chaos, no different than Alucard.

 _Within an Unknown Realm_

There was only darkness after the flames died down, Alucard couldn't see anything else, it confused him, if he were dead then he would be back in the warp, What happened, did Anderson _destroy_ him, was this empty darkness... oblivion?

Then, Alucard to make something out...a person...a child...when Alucard could see his face clearly enough, he scowled in hatred, it was Angelos

The darkness faded and Alucard was in a place he had not seen in centuries.

Gabriel Angelos was but a fresh faced recruit being given his enhancements, genetic, cybernetic, some were even magic.

It was the worst pain he had ever known at this time in his life, but he gritted his teeth and endured it, praying to the Emperor the he be accepted as one of his chosen few, one of a few million out of hundreds of billions to become a space marine of the adeptus astartes, vowing that he would give the Emperor all that he had to give in exchange for his mercy and compassion.

Alucard laughed hysterically at the prayer, Angelos had no idea how much he had meant it.

The scenery changed, and upon recognizing it, Alucard could only feel hatred.

Angelos was in a battle barge, looking out a window at a planet, before turning away.

With a cry of vengeance Alucard lunged at Angelos, but went through him as if he were a ghost.

"TURN BACK YOU COWARD!! WATCH THEM DIE!!!" Alucard shouted at the image of his past self, for the planet below was Cyrene, his home world.

Alucard turned to the window, but as if it were his punishment for his prior cowardice, the planet had vanished from sight.

 _"I would not mourn them, for they had turned their back on the imperium of man and deserved no mercy, we suffer not the heretic."_ These were Gabriel's thoughts, and Alucard heard them clear as day.

"You speak of them as if they sold themselves to chaos as you have, all they wanted was their freedom from this diseased imperium." Alucard snarled at Angelos, who had just killed his own father and subjected his home world to Exterminatus for the heretical crime of seeking independence, planning a diplomatic society that would openly trade and commune with xenos races, for this, they were slaughtered to the last.

He next saw Tartarus, sub-sector Aurelia... and Acheron.

It was a few months after the battle of Acheron that it happened, as he was moving to his next mission aboard the battle barge, Litany of Fury, he strangely encountered the entirety of the Blood Ravens chapter, every commanding officer claiming that he had summoned them.

As they were trying to figure out what was happening, several Black Templar Battle Barges and Inquisitor ships dropped out of the warp and attacked them.

As the Blood Ravens scrambled to defend themselves, the head inquisitor ship hailed Angelos. "Greetings Chapter Master, did you think your betrayal would go unpunished?"

Gabriel couldn't believe what he had heard, but the voice was undoubtedly that of Inquisitor Holt. "Inquisitor Holt, what madness has possessed you, I demand an explanation!"

"You will demand _nothing_ heretic, I have informed the inquisition of your betrayal, and of your intention to have your chapter defect to chaos, know that my orders are to slaughter every Blood Raven that is present for their defection from the imperium." The hidden message was loud and clear, Inquisitor Holt had tricked the Blood Ravens into meeting at this sector knowing that Angelos would encounter them.

To have an entire chapter in one place was almost unheard of these days, but Inquisitor Holt had framed Gabriel for heresy, and upon seeing his entire chapter supposedly meeting with him, the evidence pointed to heretical plotting.

The Black Templar and Inquisitor ships outnumbered them, and had ambushed them, the space battle was horrendous, and ended when several ships crashed onto a feral world below.

Not wishing to waste munitions on a bombardment, the Black Templars met the Blood Ravens in combat on the ground, it was a hopeless battle.

Fighting desperately to the last man, the Blood Ravens continued their resistance while a trio of Black Templar Chaplains subdued Angelos.

The Chapter Master fell to his knees, two of the Chaplains keeping him pinned while the third readied a power ax to behead him.

Seeing their Chapter Master in danger, the surviving Blood Ravens broke cover in a desperate charge to rescue Angelos.

As Angelos watched them die... a voice called out to him. **_"Hehehehehehe, When we first met, it was_ I _who needed your aid, now the tide has turned."_**

Gabriel recognized the voice instantly, it was the daemon he had freed on Tartarus.

 _I have no interest in dealing with the likes of you, begone._ Angelos thought to himself, knowing the daemon could hear him.

 ** _"Don't you, even to save them, your precious brothers, or are they now your sons,_ Chapter Master** The daemon knew how to play it, he knew Angelos would never do this for himself.

 _Even if I did accept your help, you would surely betray me._ Angelos retaliated as he began to wonder why he hasn't been killed yet, surely enough time has passed.

 _ **"You will die when I allow you to, but what happens then, hmm, where do you think your soul is heading?"**_ The daemon inquired.

 _I shall be received by the Emperor, as will my brothers._ Angelos stated with conviction.

 _ **"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do really believe that, you who have allied with aliens, you whose chapter history is filled with betrayal and heresy, you whose very blood is shared with a heretic that you condemned in your Emperor's name."**_ As the daemon spoke, Angelos saw visions, a vision of his battle on Acheron against a Bloodthirster alongside the Eldar Farseer Macha and the Ork Warboss Gorgutz Eadunter, another showed the former Chapter Master Kyras who attempted to defect to the service of the Blood God Khorne, and the final one showed him executing his own father just before ordering the retreat from Cyrene to begin the Exterminatus.

 _Everything I did was in the name of the Emperor, and even after death I shall serve him._ Angelos proclaimed.

 _ **"Do you think that will save you?"**_ The daemon asked him, this time showing a different vision, one of his brothers, all that he lost, loyalists such as Chaplain Diomedes and traitors such as Kyras fighting an endless horde of daemons.

 _Wh-what is this trickery?_ Gabriel demanded.

 _ **"This is no trick, you never learned the orgins of your chapter, did you...it was lost to history along with most of your chapter's secrets, did you ever wonder why your chapter has a knack for attracting the attention of the Blood God's followers?"**_ The daemon asked.

 _LIES!_ _our chapter is pure and naught but loyal servants of the Emperor._

 _ **"That doesn't change the fact that your chapter split... from the War Hounds legion."**_ The daemon's words cut like a power sword, the War Hounds, upon betraying the imperium and devoting themselves to the Blood God Khorne, the legion was renamed the World Eaters legion.

 _ **"Now do you understand, you are already damned, accept it, you and your precious brothers will die and be cast into the warp, slain as traitors, and punished for the sins of a Primarch you never knew was yours."**_ The daemon taunted him.

 _Damn you, this cannot be, I refuse to believe it_ Gabriel thought.

 _ **"And yet it is so, and now you have a choice, let your brothers suffer alone, and be the one who let them die as heretics in the eyes of the imperium, or give me your soul that I may destroy your enemies and preserve your chapter's image. "**_ This earned Angelos' attention, if it had been his own life it would have been one thing, but his entire chapter, all of whom were naught but loyal to the Emperor.

 _...And how many more would die with him?_ Angelos inquired.

 _ **"As many as you allow me to kill."**_ The daemon answered.

 _I would allow you?_ Angelos asked, confused.

 _ **"The sole reason I have contacted you is because I need to possess a mortal to enter this plane, and the stronger the vessel, the more of my great power I would have access to while bound in flesh, if your will is strong enough, you can hold me back."**_ The daemon explained.

 _And I assume that you have told me this because you believe that I am not strong enough to control you._ Angelos challenged.

 _ **"Care to prove me wrong... or would you rather let history say that the Blood Ravens are just as treacherous as their father legion?"**_ The daemon asked and though Angelos couldn't see him, he could visualize the daemon's smile.

He looked out, and though he couldn't hear the approaching footsteps of his executioner, he could see his brothers being cut down to the last, none of them retreating, none of them pleading for mercy, all of them throwing away their lives in an futile effort to save him.

Angelos wished their slayers had been anything else, the traitor legions, tyranids, necrons, even Dark Eldar, for even in the face of such brutal violation, they would've been remembered as the heroes they were, and now they were being slaughtered as traitors, the imperium would celebrate their deaths.

No, the Blood Ravens would not be remembered as such, vengeance was the furthest thing from Gabriel's mind, he had formulated his plan, he would accept the offer, conquer the daemon and ensure that the knowledge of what truly transpired this day was brought to light.

As soon as the thought formed in his mind, the third Chaplain took the last step and swung his ax.

When he severed Gabriel's head, along with the head of his weapon, the Warhammer Godsplitter, Alucard's vision ended.

He remembered it all clear as day, the centuries of fighting in the warp, uniting his brothers, even those that had betrayed him, and with their aid, overpowering the daemon.

After that, he slaughtered the World Eaters that the Bloodthirster had been fighting beside, and to his surprise was reunited with an old rival.

The World Eaters had been fighting a Warhost of Biel-Tan Eldar led by Farseer Macha who explained that a vision had brought her to this battlefield, to deliver something to Angelos.

It was the black box for the Litany of Fury, and it had recorded the conversation between Angelos and the confused Commanders in the Blood Ravens.

Macha also explained that she forsaw herself giving this to a champion of the Blood God Khorne who would in time be the salvation, and damnation, of many.

Unable to bear the thought of himself becoming a true heretic, Angelos ignored this...until a voice began speaking to him.

This voice wasn't the Bloodthirster, and it wasn't a new daemon, it was simple insanity, Angelos' own sins gaining a personality, a personality that he would clothe in the corpse of a slain World Eater and, upon proving his chapter's loyalty, give free reign to plague the galaxy as he returned to the warp to fight beside his brothers for eternity.

This World Eater would have no name when it introduced itself to Farseer Macha, after saving her from the Emperor's Children as thanks for the final push that sent Angelos over the edge and gave him life.

But that would change when he fell to Britain, and was challenged by it's Governor.

The man intrigued the World Eater, most of his rank would be hiding beneath a desk while their guardsmen died fighting their battles for them.

The World Eater wouldn't take such an opponent seriously, and that would be his downfall.

But after being defeated, the World Eater would appear again from the warp and, out of boredom with his normal routine, and respect from this mere mortal that returned him to the warp, would pledge his service to him, the Governor who named him Alucard.

Alucard had finished reminiscing, and decided to investigate his new surroundings, the darkness had returned, but he wasn't alone anymore.

"So, you and I finally meet face to face, Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos." Alucard said to the man whose regrets had conceived him.

"Heh, I suppose that this is a fitting punishment for me, separated from my brothers, and trapped forever with you." Angelos said.

"So, what now, want to kill each other for eternity?" Alucard inquired, brandishing his weapons.

 _ **"You will not be here for eternity."**_ Alucard and Angelos turned to the voice...and were awestruck.

Looking down upon them, from atop a golden throne, was the Emperor of Mankind.

Angelos kneeled as fast as he could, while Alucard simply bowed his head in respect. "The Great God Emperor himself, I assume that there is a reason that you have chosen to appear before us?"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!! FALL TO YOUR KNEES AT ONCE YOU TRASH!!!!" Angelos demanded, but his darker self ignored him, raising a brow as he awaited an answer.

 _ **" We have appeared before you to end your confusion Angelos."**_ Alucard gritted his teeth for being addressed by his loyal self's name, but had a bigger concern. "Who's we?"

 **"Those who you have pledged yourself to."** Alucard and Angelos turned to the new voice, Alucard again only bowed his head in respect, but Angelos was on his feet, the power ax forged from his warhammer ready to fight a battle that he could never hope to win.

Across from the Emperor, atop a throne of skulls, was the Blood God Khorne. **"Lower your weapon my servant, I mean you no harm."**

"I am no servant of yours dae-" Gabriel was silenced by a punch to the gut that struck home in spite of his tactical terminator armor.

"Your hypocrisy has worn on my last nerve you scum, I will not ask you to kneel before our master, but you _will_ accept him as such." Alucard shouted as he pulled his fist from his counterpart's stomach and punched in the face.

Angelos answered the attack by swinging his ax, Alucard swung his own ax in response.

 _ **"ENOUGH!!"**_ Both deities shouted at once as they raised their hands and the two astartes found themselves flying towards their waiting grasps, this didn't surprise them nearly as much as realizing that they had been claimed by each other's deity, Alucard by the God Emperor and Angelos by the Blood God.

 _ **"This madness must end if you hope to win against the Ultramarine."**_ The Emperor said, earning their attention.

"Haven't I been slain my Emperor?" Angelos asked.

 **"As you have many times before, my servant, but he will continue to destroy you if you do not destroy him, and you lack the incentive to do it."** Khorne corrected.

"And what do _you_ get out of this, daemon." Angelos scowled.

"AND AGAIN, YOU REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT HE ANSWERED YOUR PRAYERS WHEN NO OTHER WOULD!!" Alucard roared and thrashed in the Emperor's hand.

 _ **"Is that the source of your self hatred, Angelos?"**_ The Emperor asked of Alucard.

"My Emperor, why do you waste your breath on that heretic?" Angelos asked the Ruler of Man.

 _ **"You and he are one and the same Angelos, he is one of my chosen."**_ The Emperor answered.

 **"As you are one of my devoted servants."** Khorne said to Angelos.

"So, now that we have gotten the _obvious_ out of the way, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Alucard asked, scowling at Angelos.

 _ **"Neither of you are determined to win this fight, because neither of you have a reason to fight, so I shall give you one."**_ The Emperor said.

 _ **"As you have come to learn, the imperium is rotting in my absence, those who rule in my name are vile and corrupt, and so Angelos, I have chosen you to be my vengeance upon this broken imperium, to purge those that I personally tell you are unclean, and not those who were deemed so by mortal men who use my name in vain."**_ The Emperor declared.

"Such as Cyrene?" Alucard inquired.

 _ **"Cyrene was a tragedy brought by the cruelty of those who rule in my name, there will be countless others like it, until the imperium is all but destroyed."**_ The Emperor explained.

It hit Angelos like a round from a Baneblade, Cyrene didn't have to happen, the Emperor did not wish for it's destruction. "...Is my father...is he by your side?"

 _ **"Yes, your father rests peacefully, as do the rest of your people... I am sorry that Angron has ensured that you may never join them."**_ The Emperor answered.

"And that reminds me, what in the Emperor's name brings _you_ here." Angelos said, turning to stare into the eyes of The Lord of Skulls.

 **"Your Emperor may be the mightiest of your race, and he has certainly earned my begrudging respect, but he cannot use your soul for his ends if I do not allow it, and upon examining the carnage that you will create, I have decided to allow this."** Khorne answered.

Angelos looked to the Emperor, expecting to call out the dark god's lie... he did not.

 _ **"I am truly sorry Angelos, but Angron's geneseed is cursed, and though your predecessors retained their loyalty, their souls were still claimed by the Blood God, as yours will be, but you may continue to serve me."**_ The Emperor said.

 **"So long as the blood flows freely."** Khorne corrected.

Angelos gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, before he succumbed. "Very well, I accept that my true master is Khorne, but the blood I spill for him, will be that of your enemies, my Emperor."

"Well it took you long enough." Alucard scoffed, unimpressed.

 _ **"Now, I believe that there is one left who serves you in the material plane who is pleading for me to return you."**_ The Emperor said as the two deities faded away.

...er"

...aster."

..."MASTER!!"

Alucard's eyes opened, he had negotiated with Angelos to return control after he had finished his private affair.

Ceras was in the midst of the golden white flames that was burning away the Bloodthirster's corpse.

"MASTER! MMMAAAAAAAAASSSTTEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!" She screamed desperately before Alucard emerged from the Bloodthirster's mouth and jumped off of it's body, landing in front of her.

"You didn't think that had actually killed me, did you?" Alucard smiled as he questioned her.

Ceras didn't answer, she just stared in shock as tears of joy washed away the tears of fear.

Anything she was about to say was deafened by a rage fueled roar, which Alucard traced to the Archangel.

"Your only purpose is to destroy me, without me, you would wander aimlessly, killing as you pleased, but don't worry, I won't let you endure that hell." Alucard said as he levitated into the air, and once more exploded into gore and became the Bloodthirster.

The Archangel charged the Bloodthirster, but the Bloodthirster took flight, remembering how brute force worked out last time.

The Archangel spread its burning wings and gave chase.

The Bloodthirster flew up and up and up, before turning upside down and tucking it's wings into a dive.

The Archangel continued it's ascent as the Bloodthirster dove towards it.

As the two were about to collide, their weapons at the ready, the Bloodthirster opened it's wings, the Archangel swung and miss, and as the Archangel's momentum carried it higher, and brought it's chest level with the Bloodthirster, the Bloodthirster thrusted it's off hand through the Archangel's armor and through it's flesh, ripping out it's primary heart.

The two greater daemons fell back onto the planet's surface, the Archangel falling lifeless, and the Bloodthirster landing on it's feet.

The Bloodthirster became Alucard once more, the World Eater was still holding the heart that had been ran through by Horus' talon.

Alucard crushed the heart and the talon with it before looking for Captain Anderson.

Anderson had been ripped in half by the Bloodthirster's claws, and the flames that burned the Archangel were reducing him to dust.

"Heh...i-it seems...that the Emperor...favored you. "Anderson said as Alucard approached.

"No...just the loyalist that I used to be, the one that he needs me to be again." As he said this, Alucard transformed into Angelos, who looked upon the Ultramarine with anger and sympathy.

"You damned fool, was destroying the World Eater so important that it was worth sacrificing your place at the Emperor's side." Angelos asked him.

"I didn't want to destroy him... I wanted.. to save you." Anderson answered.

"W-what?" Angelos asked confused.

"Long before I became an Ultramarine... I was but a boy, weak and helpless, when my home was attacked by traitors...

My saviors...they were Blood Ravens, and when your chapter was purged, I couldn't believe what they said about you... even after I became an Ultramarine... I still wished that I had been a Blood Raven instead." As Anderson lamented, Hienkle and Yumie listened in, along with Ceras and Integra, the surviving Ultramarines were attempting to contact reinforcements.

the battle sisters alone knew of Anderson's secret admiration of the Blood Ravens, he confessed as much the day the evidence of their innocence was uncovered by an ancestor of Head Inquisitor Elizabeth Adrastia when the sisters of battle saw him weeping tears of joy.

"Inquisitor Holt used the sudden appearance of the Bloodthirster that decimated his ground forces as further evidence against you... after your innocence was proven, many thought it was simply a coincidence, but I knew what your brothers meant to you, and I knew what you did...And I knew you didn't deserve the punishment, you were no traitor, and I would purge the sin from your soul and let the Emperor take you back, but it would appear that I was foolish." Anderson concluded.

"As foolish as I was, I gave you a poor example to follow, you should've idolized the heroes of your own chapter, may the Emperor receive you with mercy, you brave fool." Angelos.

"Aye, and none shall...find me...wan..ting..." The light faded from the Ultramarine's eyes, he stood with the Emperor.

But as Angelos moved to close his eyes, a bolt of hot pink warp lightning struck and disintegrated him.

Every onlooker shared Angelos' shock, and traced the bolt's orgin to a chaos sorcerer bearing the colors and insignia of the Emperor's Children, but it was the sorcerer's face that got the most attention.

At the sight of yet another psyker turned traitor, Angelos let his rage consume him and change him back into Alucard. "WALTER!!!"

 _ **Author's Note:**_ By Khorne's ax, this chapter was ridiculously complicated, I changed things around a few times trying to get it just right, I'm actually a little happy that I'll be putting this story on a hiatus until the final episode of Hellsing Abridged later this month.

Except that I reread some of this story and, while I'm fine with a few misprints here and there, I REALLY wished someone had told me that I only published two-thirds of Chapter Two. (which is Ceras' introduction, how many of you are confused about how Ceras received Alucard's geneseed since I forgot to tell you.)

So, yeah I'll be fixing that later, and in the future, please point out stuff like that, I know this is all in good fun, but I'm actually practicing in the hopes of one day writing an original story.

Okay got all of that out of the way, now let's talk about the actual chapter.

The highlight of this was easily the Archangel, I remember back in Chapter three when Lord Razer asked if it was going to be a genetic experiment that caused a mutation, a C'tan shard, he even high balled it and suggested something Tyranid based, Nope. Fucking Horus.

I let myself fall in love with this OC powerhouse and I'm actually thinking about buying a Daemon Prince figure so I can make it into an Archangel and then write an orgin story for it and actually try to make this a thing, maybe not canon but, on the same lines as the Grot Rebellion and the Angry Marines.

Also, what did you all think of Alucard and Angelos chatting together with Big E and Khorne, I couldn't choose between the canon flashback and the abridged therepy session, so I used them both and then some.

Well, that's all I got, I'm gonna take a break, finish chapter 2, and see you all in the comment section for Hellsing Abridged episode 9.

...FUUUUCK!!! Who else is dying of boredom waiting for Hellsing Abridged Episode 9, I just wrote a summary of a story I've planning for awhile just out of boredom, feel free to check it out, it's called The Grimdark 6 (Summary) and yes, it's pretty much what it sounds like.


	18. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: The Final Act Part One**_

 _Flashback_

Walter looked upon his master with horror, ever since the governor saved his life by bribing the corrupt inquisitors that were bringing him to be sacrificed to the Golden Throne, he had served without regret.

And now his master, Governor Van Helsing, stood head to toe in terrible injuries, when he challenged that monster to single combat, he said it was a failed leader's task to die before those who foolishly followed him down the path of destruction, no one, not even he himself, had expected his victory over the World Eater.

But hope turned to despair when a blood red warp portal opened, and from it came the very same Chaos Lord.

Even as all others simply gaped in shock and horror, Governor Helsing rose his sword for a second round with the servant of Khorne.

"Heh heh hehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHA!! I have died a million deaths in the few centuries that I have walked in the warp, but never have I been defeated so inarguably by a mere mortal man." Said the monster as he smiled sadistically.

"I will send you back to your wretched god as many times as is necessary." Governor Helsing snarled through clenched teeth, on the verge of collapse from his injuries.

"You've done enough human, the battle is won." Said the World Eater, surprising the Governor.

"You-you're giving up?" Asked the Governor.

"Oh, apologies for the confusion, it's just that when you get as powerful as me, you start to handycap yourself for entertainment's sake, in this case, I decided that if you could strike a fatal blow, I would surrender to you." The chaos lord explained.

"DON'T BELIEVE THIS HERETIC, HE IS ONLY TRYING TO DECEIVE YOU!!" Shouted Walter.

"Hmm, that is a possibility, how do I know the boy isn't correct?" The Governor asked the traitor before him.

"Heh, I wouldn't expect a man of your stature to know this, but along with war, rage, and slaughter, Khorne also values honesty, so he, and his servants, always speak the damning truth, and cowards like me accept his power with full knowledge of the consequences, but any of us who dare to use Tzeench's deception, or Slaneesh's manipulation, pay a horrible price indeed." Explained the heretic.

The governor hesitated, pondering his options, could he afford to fight him if it was unnecessary, could he afford to trust an enemy of the imperium...

 _Present Day_

Alucard stared hatefully at the chaos sorcerer. "Damn you Walter, what is the meaning of this treachery?"

"It's quite simple really, I'm following your example." Answered the traitorous psyker.

"Walter..." Said Integra as she and Ceras joined at Alucard's side. "Explain yourself."

"Oh, I have been abducted by the Emperor's Children and I am now being forced to betray you against my will, is that what you want me to say?" Walter asked sarcastically.

Ceras couldn't believe it, Walter had betrayed them, she had never been close to him, but to see him now, in astartes power armor baring the colors and insignia of the Emperor's Children, she didn't even know how it was possible for someone his age, but there it was.

"Walter, I am ordering you to give me a straight answer." Integra declared.

"Quite frankly ma'am, I don't give a damn about the orders of a corpse's slave." Walter retaliated.

Integra was about to retort, when a vengeful scream reminded them of the presence of Captain Anderson's protégés, in particular, Yumie.

"YOU DAMNED TRAITOROUS HERETIC! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Yumie shouted as she charged forward, her chainsword sounding as though it were screaming in rage alongside her.

"Fool." Walter said as he held out his hand, causing the sister of battle to freeze in place as she started to swing her chainsword, and then, with a flick of his wrist, her head twisted off, her torso was twisted in half, her arms and legs were pulled from their sockets, her knees and elbows were bent backwards, her hands and feet were twisted off, and even her fingers were torn into segments joint by joint... all in an instant.

"YUMIE!!!" Shouted Hienkle as she leveled her Bolters at Walter.

As her fingers tightened on the triggers, a blast of warp colored plasma disintegrated her lower jaw and sent her crashing to the ground.

Hienkle clapped a hand to her mouth on reflex, through her fingers leaked the bubbling grease that was once her tongue, but even in spite of the shock and the pain, she managed to look upon her attacker, a chaos Obliterator.

The Obliterator looked down upon the critically wounded sister of battle, and to her surprise, threw a first aid kit towards her before walking off.

 _Damn him, he didn't even have the courtesy to finish me off._ Hienkle thought to herself as she fumbled for the proper medical supplies.

As Hienkle bandaged herself, Walter stared down Alucard. "Now that those fools are out of the way, shall we end this?"

"You speak as though that is my call." Alucard said as he turned to Integra and kneeled at her feet, placing his hands and forehead upon the ground. "Shall I end this traitor... my master?"

Integra didn't even hesitate. "Yes, you shall... Alucard.. I ORDER YOU TO DESTROY THAT TRAITOR!!"

Alucard rose to his feet and bared his weapons, smiling sadistically.

But before the fight could begin, a sudden sound alerted them to a badly damaged chaos warship flying to meet them before landing before them and opening its nearest airlock, within which, was the half daemon.

"Ladies, if you would not mind letting these boys appease their desires to kill each other, there are still plenty of The Emperor's Children who wish to kill you." It spoke as if inviting them into a restaurant or a party.

"Ceras, Alucard will handle this alone, we will deal with these heretics." Integra stated as she headed to the warship.

"Uh, master?" Ceras asked, unsure.

"Don't worry about me, Ceras, I am a heretic who deserves death, that aside, I will not permit this filth to be my executioner." Alucard assuered her.

"R-right, of course sir." Ceras said, rushing to catch up with Governess Integra.

"Welcome aboard ladies, please make yourselves at ho-" That was all the warp spawn could say before drew her laspistol and shot him in the head.

As the two entered the warship, Alucard charged Walter who channeled pink warp lightning.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Yes, I know that this probably the shortest chapter that I've ever posted, but I am beginning the next chapter tomorrow, which will be from Ceras' and Integra's point of view up to the death of the Obliterator, then will be the fight between Alucard and Walter, and then the next chapter will be Alucard's death, and then I'll wrap it all up with an Epilogue.

And No, I'm not waiting for the last episode of Hellsing Abridged because I am going on vacation on December 20th and I want this done before then.

Thanks to Lord Razer for explaining Walter to me, I'll add more flashbacks akin to what he suggested, and during the hiatus, I wrote a little summary for something that has been plaguing me like a whisper from Tzeentch, it's titled The Grim dark 6 (summary), I do plan to write it out one day, but that'll definitely be mid 2019 at the earliest, so feel free to tackle it yourselves if you want, see you all tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: The Final Curtain Part Two_**

Las bolts and bolter rounds flew at the governess and the former guardswoman turned sister of chaos and the latter deflected them all with her chaotic tendrils before charging forward, tearing into the last line of cultists and chaos space marines.

A single cultist got by her and charged at Integra with a sacrificial knife and a mad scream.

There was a slash and a spray of blood... and the cultist fell before Integra who slung his blood from her saber.

Ceras flung the last traitor marine to a wall and walked towards him, as she did so, the marine removed his helmet. "Yes, do it oh daughter of Khorne, give me the ecstacy... OF DAMNATION!!!"

With a cold and unforgiving gaze, Ceras obliged the servant of Slaneesh, his demented smile forever plastered unto his severed head.

"Hmph, these fools kill and die with the same maniacal grin, as masochistic as they are sadistic, their sole desire is death." Integra noted.

"Then why the hell don't they shoot themselves and save us the trouble?" Ceras asked more to herself than anyone else, in spite of this, an answer came.

" _It is quite simple my dear, we are not here for a simple death, we are here for a_ glorious _death fitting of the proud servants of The Pince of Pleasure._ " Said the Major through the vox speakers lining the ship.

" _With this in mind, we wondered the cosmos, seeking worthy enemies, as well sacrificing Eldar to lord Slaneesh, until finally, covered in crimson armor, a champion of the Blood God who refuses the pleasures of war in favor of rage and vengeance, gave us what we sought, as did you, Governess Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Helsing._ " The Major explained as the two women made their way to a crossroads, upon which, awaited a chaos Obliterator.

"...Ceras, take care of this, I'm going to find the major, and end him." Integra ordered, but before Ceras could respond, the Obliterator raised one of its monstrous hands, pointing to a sign that directed the way to the bridge.

"Hmph, such a good dog." Integra said, making her way towards the path, before turning to face the Obliterator. "Now play dead."

With that, Integra left Ceras and the Obliterator to each other's own devices.

After an intense stair, Ceras used her tendrils to grab two tainted bolters left from fallen traitor marines and fired on the Obliterator, who countered with every weapon attached to his left arm, a heavy bolter, a plasma gun, a heavy lasgun, and a flamethrower tainted with the warp.

The shoot out ended in a draw, and the two combatants charged each other.

The Obliterator shot a close range burst of tainted flames, the fires of chaos couldn't harm Ceras as she was now, but they did blind and disorient her long enough for the Obliterator to shoot her with the heavy lasgun.

The gaping hole in her chest would've killed her... before she defeated Zorrin, here, it only angered her, and she made it known through her tendrils.

The Obliterator leaped from harm's way, but Ceras didn't let up, however, just before the tendrils could pierce him, a burst of warp energy erupted from his body.

Ceras was stunned, she had no idea how that was possible... until he looked at her again.

Ceras felt her blood run cold, the Obliterator's already deformed face had become more so, and he had sprouted horns.

 _It can't be, he's a Daemon Prince!?_ Ceras thought to herself.

Ceras was ripped from her thoughts when the Obliterator charged her, she attempted to block with her tendrils, but he bulldozed right through them, slamming Ceras to the ground before stomping on her chest with such force that they both crashed through the floor and into the room below.

The Obliterator let out a demonic roar of challenge, but Ceras didn't hear it, as she hadn't finished healing.

 _He-he's so strong...I...I can't beat him.._ Ceras began to doubt herself...when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a lighter and the stench of burning orkoid fungus.

 _Don' tell me dat'z all ya got Spikey, I didn't get meself krumped so you'ze can lay down an' die like a runty squig._

 _PIP!?_ Ceras couldn't believe her ears, and yet she clearly heard gutteral wheezing voice of Pip Burnagrot.

 _Dat'z right, you'ze ain't rid ov me yet Spikey, when ya drank me up, I lechya'z, an' apparently, dat meanz I get ta be a voice in yer ead until ya get zogged._ Pip explained.

 _Hmph, so you finally got my head all to yourself, is it everything you hoped for?_ Ceras thought as she pulled herself up.

 _I'll tell ya dat lataz, fer now, you'ze need ta focus on rippin dat grot out ov hiz spiky Killa Kan an' stabbin him wif hiz own spiky bitz._ Pip replied.

Ceras replied by charging the chaos Obliterator once more, he tried to ram her, but she jumped over him and launched her tendrils at his back, and struck home.

 _I got him._ Ceras thought as she made the bladed tips sticking out of the chest of her opponent.

 _I don' fink so._ Pip replied, as he said this, the Obliterator disappeared in a flash of hot pink warp energy.

 _Impossible, I've only heard of Alucard being capable of this, how am I supposed to stop him?_ Ceras thought to herself as the Obliterator reappeared.

 _Ya'z gotz ta make it stikk, dat'z how._ Pip replied.

 _Great, and how am I supposed to-_ Ceras' train of thought was interrupted when she realized that the damage that she and the Obliterator had caused was causing some of the crates in the appearant cargo hold to spill out their contents, armors and weapons from Eldar, Tau, Necrons, and loyalist space marines.

 _Hah, it always made me laugh, how much you humies pretend you're so much betta dan orkz because you don' act like orkz, an' yet, you still take trophiez from da gitz you krump, an' ya make yer livin off ov it, at least orkz iz honezt about bein orky._ Pip said.

Before Ceras could even mentally reply, the Obliterator threw something at her.

Ceras caught the fast-flying object with her tendrils and examined it... it was a Crozius Arcanum.

 _This is the weapon of a space marine chaplain, what is he-_ Ceras' train of thought was interrupted by the realization.

 _Dat'z right Spikey, it'z just like dere boss said, dey don' wanna walk away from dis fight._ Pip explained.

 _Well then, I think I'll send this cursed traitor to the Emperor to be judged._ Ceras said this as she charged him again.

The Obliterator met her charge head on, leaping into the air and kicking her at center mass.

Ceras blocked the kick but was still sent flying. _He smacked ya good, whatchya gonna do about it._

 _Smack him harder_. Ceras said as she reached her tendrils behind her and pulled out a massive bomb.

 _Oly Gork, dat'z one big zogg off rokkit, I know plenty ov Stormboyz dat would luv ta strap demselves to a bomb like dat._ Pip exclaimed as Ceras threw the large explosive.

The Obliterator punched the bomb, causing it to explode on his fist.

Ceras leaped through the inferno with a pseudo fist made from her tendrils, the Obliterator met her fist with his own and both fists exploded into red paste.

Now Ceras swung her actual fist which contained the Crozius and again their fists exploded, Ceras catching the Crozius with her regenerated tendrils.

The Obliterator attempted to kick her away, but Ceras caught the ceramite boot with her mouth, her chaotic teeth actually piercing the ceramite, and tendrils vomiting from her mouth to ensare the Obliterator.

Her tendrils then tossed the Crozius skyward, and it landed in a large green hand.

"Sorry ta spoil yer fun, but if I can't kill Spikey, no one can." And with that, The ork boss that had sprouted from the same dimension as Ceras' tendrils embedded the Crozius into the Obliterator's chest.

The Obliterator fell to the ground and Pip flipped him off. "Now zogg off ya runt."

The Obliterator's horrendous face...contorted into a smile as he burst into hot pink flames.

"...He seemed relieved, like all of his worries had disappeared." Ceras said to herself.

 _Yeah, dem chaos boyz iz weird._ Agreed Pip as Ceras turned hurried to regroup with Governess Integra.

 ** _Author's Note:_** Dammit, I don't know if I'm gonna make my deadline at this rate, I'm gonna have to devote a much larger chunks of my last two weekends to finishing this fic before my vacation, stay tuned for more rapid fire chapters.

In hind sight, I should've done something different with the captain, but I think it came out okay.

Let me know in the comments below, see you all next time.


	20. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: The Final Curtain Part 3_**

Alucard swung his ax once more, but an unseen barrier deflected it, and Walter electrocuted the World Eater once more before slinging him into a building, said building came crashing down as previously received damage let Alucard's impact be the final nail in it's coffin.

"I know it's filthy rich coming from me Walter, BUT YOUR POWERS ARE BULLSHIT!!" Shouted the World Eater, frustrated that he has yet to lay a finger on him.

Walter replied by electrocuting him again.

Alucard exploded into a shower of gore... his Bloodthirster standing in his place.

The greater daemon raised it's ax and swung, but to Alucard's surprise, the ax exploded.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do much better than that." Walter said before his warp lightning drilled into the greater daemon's chest and pulled Alucard from it, separating them for the first time since their deal.

The daemon barely had time to comprehend what had happened before Walter electrocuted it, the warp lightning tunneling into it's skin like a million parasites, overwriting it's nervous system.

The Beast of Tartarus could only roar in pain as Walter threw it towards Alucard, swiping it's claws at the World Eater and tearing away one of his arms.

"I truly feel bad for you old friend, all these years dreaming of the chance to kill me, and now you can only do so as the puppet of a traitor." Alucard said as he regrew his arm and resummoned the lost weapon.

The Bloodthirster was made to lunged at him again, it's mouth agape.

Alucard waited for the last moment and leaped onto the daemon's head, imbedding his ax into it's skull, and bearing his plasma pistol. "Farewell until you return from the immaterium."

 _BLAM!_

Alucard barely pulled himself from the Bloodthirster's disintegrating corpse before Walter was upon him again, the warp lightning keeping him stunned while the chaos sorcerer drew a tainted power halberd and began hacking his limbs off one by one until only his torso and head remained.

But suddenly, Walter dropped the halberd and clutched his head with both hands. "Was it worth it Walter, receiving a geneseed at your age, accepting the corruption of Slaneesh, betraying everyone who trusted you, just so you come at me here and now, all these years later, was it worth it, WAS IT!?"

"...it will be, but don't worry, I don't plan to live long enough to regret this, but you will die first..." As Walter said this, he reclaimed the Halberd and rammed it through Alucard, tearing through both of his hearts.

"heh heh...wait...this isn't..." Alucard's corpse disappeared, but not before revealing that it wasn't Alucard at all, it was the Night Lord: Luke Valentine.

Walter backed away... until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Nice try Walter, but as I've said before, I cannot be killed by dogs." Walter turned just in time to see a fist coming at him before he was knocked off his feet.

Walter turned to his attacker and saw neither the World Eater nor the Blood Raven, but a young Eldar woman, a maskless Howling Banshee of the craftworld Biel-Tan, and yet, it was undeniably Alucard.

"Surprised, the poor thing chose to become one my slaves after she was left for dead and her Soul Stone was destroyed, can't say that I blame her, but I won't give you the same mercy." As Alucard said this, Walter once more clenched his head in his hands, screaming in agony as the hastened implantation of his geneseed and Slaneeshi taint took it's toll.

Walter's eyes burned with warp fire, tentacles grew from his face and the gaps in his armor.

The psyker was gone, the traitor was gone, the person was gone, all that was left was the taint, the living corruption that manifested in the form of a monstrous abomination known as a Chaos Horror.

"Now we will end this." Grinned Alucard.

 ** _Author's Note:_** I am starting the next chapter Tomorrow and then the Epilogue will be next, we're in the home stretch people.


	21. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: The Final Curtain Falls_**

Alucard used his Aelderi form to evade the mad slashes of the Horror's claws, for what little shred of Walter remained only added to the monster's determination to destroy the World Eater.

Alucard kicked the beast in it's ribs when an opening presented itself, and smiled at the sound of breaking bones.

The Chaos Horror screeched in pain but was undeterred and attacked again.

The dance of death continued, each combatant either unaware, or uncaring, of the Major observing them.

The master of the Emperor's Children warband smiled upon the battle below him, his smile growing wider as he heard a door open behind him.

Governess Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Helsing strode into the command room and looked upon the Major, or at least, what was left of him.

The chaos lord of Slaneesh was little more than a severed head attached to a suit of tactical dreadnought armor by several wires protruding from his face, mouth, nose and eyes.

"Ah, hello Governess, care to enjoy the sho-" The major was interrupted by Integra shooting at him.

A private void-shield kept the Major safe and smirking as Integra unloaded her laspistol, reloaded, unloaded again, and finally, drew her sword and stabbed at the shield with enough force to break her blade.

"Hmm hmm hmm, if the laspistol didn't work, what made you think that your sword would?" The Major asked smugly.

"YOU COWARD! ARE YOU TRULY SO AFRAID OF A MORTAL WOMAN!?" Integra howled with rage.

"Come now Governess, we all have our shields, some use void-shields, others use World Eaters." The Major replied.

As the Major began to monologue, the battle outside raged on, with Alucard teasing Walter as he slipped from sanity.

"Do you still think it was worth it, all this trouble and carnage to purge the souls trapped inside me, leaving only those who choose me over the alternative and my precious battle-brothers from my days as Gabriel Angelos, and then sacrificing your very humanity with the hope that you could succeed where The Emperor's Children, The Imperial Inquisition, and an Ultramarine who fights like he trained under Cato Fucking Sicarius had failed, to make me choose between sacrificing the souls of those that I promised to protect or allowing myself to die, once more Walter, Was. It. WORTH IT!?"

The Horror's only answer was a rage and pain fueled screech as it attacked again.

Alucard used his current form's Banshee's Wail to stun it and continued. "Oh, is that question getting on your nerves, then let me ask a different one, of all the unwanted hopeless souls living upon this Hive World, how many died today?"

Alucard's eyes flashed an even brighter red and all over the planet's surface, the blood of countless corpses flowed like a thousand rivers towards Alucard, observing this, was the half daemon.

The warp spawn laughed as it drew a sacrificial knife and cut off it's own head, laughing as it plummeted into the flowing rivers that seemed to merge into an ocean of carnage.

The ocean met Alucard and flowed into him, seeing this, the Chaos Horror charged again, it's middle claw elongating into a massive blade that split the Eldar down the middle, only for it to recover instantly. "Too late, you only robbed me of a cultist's soul, and I have billions more to spare."

As Alucard continued to drink in the dead, the Major started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny, do you not realize that you've lost?" Demanded Integra.

"On the contrary my dear, my sole objective was destroying the World Eater, and I just won." Explained the Major.

"WHAT!? what are you talking about?" Integra didn't want to believe it, but the tone in his voice was discomforting.

"Are you familiar with half daemons governess?" Inquired the Major.

"If you're talking about the one that greeted us, I killed it." Integra stated.

"As did Alucard the day we met, and yet it lives, for it was born of a human and a daemon, and thus it exists in the materium and the immaterium simultaneously, this is only possible on account of it's sense of self, but if a being has more than one self, then it cannot exist in this manner, and instead endures oblivion as it exists in the emptiness between real space and the warp." The Major explained.

Integra didn't understand at first, but then she realized that Alucard was feeding on all the blood spilt upon her world, including that thing's.

She turned to the monitor the he was being viewed on and saw that he had stopped feeding, his expression was that of a man who's belly had been cut open by an unseen blade, and in an instant, he vanished.

Integra didn't say or do anything, she only stared in shock as the Major silently smiled, the only sound that could be heard was a pain and rage fueled wail of anguish.

There was only a shred of Walter's conscious left within the Chaos Horror that he had become, only enough to comprehend that it was all for nothing.

 _Was it worth it?_

Alucard's taunting words rang in his mind, it wasn't, it truly wasn't.

Walter remembered what he had learned of the Chaos Lord, during a moment of anger as they fought a broken warband of World Eaters who mistook Britain for an easy target after a devastating loss, Walter was able to see into Alucard's mind.

He didn't see Angelos or the Blood Ravens, but he saw his pain, that he surrendered to Governor Helsing because he had run out of ways to get himself killed, he had no purpose, he had no reason to exist, and he had no means of dying.

When he was captured by the Chaos Obliterator, the Major told him how to destroy him, he knew that Alucard would devour the dead on Britain, but the Major promised a countermeasure that would allow Walter the victory, to finally end Alucard's suffering, it would have been worth it... it would've been...

Walter was pulled from his thoughts by a shot to the stomach, slumped against a piece of rubble, Walter sighted his attacker.

With an iron jaw attached to her face, and sunlight gleaming off her black power armor, Hienkle realigned the sight of her sniper rifle on Yumie's killer.

Walter accepted his fate, but in doing so, allowed the final shred of his consciousness to fade away.

The Chaos Horror was unfazed by it's injury and ran off as if it were unharmed, Hienkle pulling the trigger just as it escaped her scope, missing.

She tried to track it movements, but did so expecting to come after her as mindless Horrors did, but this one ran into the chaos warship.

Hienkle prepared to pursue when a hand found her shoulder.

"Don't bother sister, our battle barge is preparing to destroy that infernal ship." One of the three surviving Ultramarines who finally regrouped with Hienkle explained.

"And what of the planet?" Hienkle asked through a vox system linked to her thoughts from the artificial jaw.

"Our readings indicate that the chaos threat has been completely neutralized, but there are civilian survivors in the lower hives, considering Captain Anderson's distaste of sentencing the planet to Exterminatus, we felt that we would limit the bombardment to the traitor's vessel." The astartes explained.

Hienkle nodded and proceeded to the extraction point.

Unaware of the impending bombardment, Integra finally regained her sense and glared at the Major. "There is no way in all of the warp's hells that you are leaving this planet alive."

"Then my last meal..." Smiled the major. "...shall be victory." As he proclaimed this, the floor just behind Integra burst open, Ceras emerging from it with a heavy chaos bolter. "Your orders, ma'am?"

"Execute that traitor." Integra said.

"WITH FUCKING PLEASURE!!" Ceras shouted as she began unloading the heavy bolter into the void-shield, the bolts exploding on impact but not causing enough damage to break it.

"Ah, it seems that the shield is too strong, shall I deactivate it for you instead?" inquired the Major.

"DON'T BOTHER!!" Shouted Ceras as she discarded the spent weapon and stabbed her chaos tendrils into the floor, several sounds of tearing metal could be heard until Ceras pulled up something, something _big_.

As the blur of motion faded, Integra let slip a look of surprise to see Ceras' tendrils coiled around one of the warship's artillery batteries, made to fire shells the size of a Chimera troop transport.

"HAH! I'll admit, I didn't know you were capable of something like _that_." Proclaimed the Major.

 _Guess he ain't heard da newz..._ Pip said in Ceras' mind. _bitches luv dakka._

Ceras fired the massive gun, the shell shattered the void shield like it was glass and proceeded to strike down the Major and exit the warship, leaving a hundred meter deep hole in it's hull.

Ceras dropped the weapon with a massive thud. "Good riddance."

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." both women were shocked to hear the Major's voice from the still clearing smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing that the Emperor's Children Chaos Lord only lost his left arm and leg and that the left side of his face had melted from the heat of the shell speeding by him. "Heh heh heh, you need to work on your aim."

Integra's wordless response was to remove her coat, revealing a firearm, not a laspistol, but an older, bullet based sidearm.

She drew the weapon and advanced towards the Major who smiled as he bared his right arm, possessing large metal claws and a twin linked bolter.

Ceras prepared to intervene, but Integra signaled her to stay out of it as the Major fired.

To Ceras' relief, every bolt went wide. "Heh heh heh, you destroyed my targeting systems." The Major explained as he fired again, missing every shot until his ammo ran dry.

The Major let his arm fall to his side as Integra halted her advance and her weapon, only to swipe his claws at her face as she fired, costing her an eye as he was shot in the head.

Integra gave no sign of pain as her empty eye socket bled, only lighting a cigar as she stared into the major's lifeless eyes.

On the other side of the ship, the Major's private Apothecary busied himself collecting files and harvesting geneseeds from his dead comrades.

 _The Major had his fun, he got his glorious death, but I have no interest in meeting Lord Slaneesh just yet, I'll hide away in the lower hives and start anew, the Corpse's slaves haven't seen the last us, not by a lon-_ The Apothecary was pulled from his thoughts by something pouncing on him from behind, biting into his helmet with enough force to crush it.

The Apothecary could only scream as he was eaten alive by the Chaos Horror that had once been Walter C. Dornez.

Walter's tortured existence was put to an end as he was struck by the first orbit to surface torpedo of the Ultramarine's bombardment, the explosion alerting Integra to the impending doom.

"CERAS! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!!" Integra shouted, and Ceras grabbed her in her tendrils before running full speed through the hole created by her attack on the Major, leaping from the warship without a second to spare as the last remnant of chaos' presence of Britain, save for Ceras herself, was annihilated.

The battle was over, Britain survived through the lower hives, which were valiantly defended by the combined efforts of the last surviving regiments of the Planetary Defense Force and the Imperial Guard, but the victory was bitter sweet, nearly 20 billion imperials lost their lives, the emerging survivors finding only corpses or mementos of their loved ones...as Integra found a broken 4 bladed ax.

 ** _Author's Note:_** And then there was one, I'll be a bit busy this last week as I prepare for my vacation, but I will find the time to conclude this story in the Epilogue, until then my faithful readers.

P.S. I know a blast from a gun that big should've deafened them for life, but so should've the blast from the one used in the anime.


	22. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_** ** _: A New Mission_**

30 years have passed since Alucard was declared MIA, Britain has repopulated, fresh-faced recruits of the Imperial Guard have been sent to die in it's defense, and enemy raids have only grown more frequent.

Fortunately, ambushes from the planet's night side have diminished significantly on account of the ever spawning feral orks that descended from the Flying Gitz, with Ceras taking the form of Pip Burnagrot to ensure that they are kept from attacking Britain by knocking down the latest boss every time she senses them getting too big for their brains through Pip's connection to Waaagh! energy.

And it also seems that Integra has found new allies within the inquisition, Inquisitor Penwood's own son has come of age and taken up his father's mantle, and is currently learning swordsmanship from the Governess herself.

The clash of blades and ring of steel echoes throughout the Governess's mansion as Integra presses the attack in a merciless manner that the young Inquisitor must one day master, but he is far from doing so at this point, it doesn't take long for the governess to disarm him.

A mock applause brings Integra's attention to Inquisitor Penwood's superior and replacement for Inquisitor Maxwell, Inquisitor Mathias. **_(Picked the name out of a hat)_**

"It would seem that young Penwood has more skill than his father ever did, wouldn't you agree Governess?" Mathias asked Integra who glared hatefully at him.

"Inquisitor Penwood may not have skilled in battle, but I assure you he was a master of war, AND a dutiful servant of The Emperor." Integra declared, defending the honor of her old friend.

"I was not insulting the man, merely stating that his successor will do more than simply fill his shoes, now then, if you will excuse me, we have business to attend to, come along Penwood." The aforementioned Inquisitor joined Inquisitor Mathias, an unnamed Inquisitor that accompanied them... and Canoness Hienkle who spent the entire visit glaring at Ceras on account of her bearing the same power armor yet desecrated with the colors and insignia of the World Eaters.

The minute the Inquisitors were out of ear shot, the unnamed Inquisitor made sure that Penwood was lagging far enough behind as he questioned Mathias. "My Lord, why do you persist in letting these heretics live?"

"Because, my dear friend, this worthless rock serves as a distraction for those who would otherwise besiege more meaningful worlds." Mathias answered. "Besides we do not have the means of executing the heretics at this time."

"What do you mean my Lord, surely that harlot who masquerades as a holy Canoness can't hope to stand against Lady Hienkle." The Inquisitor argued.

"If she fought alone, you would be right." Hienkle said through her telepathic vox communicator, as she did, Inquisitor Mathias placed a purity seal upon the wall.

Inquisitor Penwood and the nameless Inquisitor jumped when a wave of warp energy dispersed from the wall.

 _DOW! ZOGG OFF YA BLEEDIN GITZ, I WAZN'T DOIN NUFFIN!!_

"W-What in the Emperor's name was THAT!?" Inquisitor Penwood shouted, voicing the other Inquisitor's thoughts.

"That, my friends, is a daemonic servant of the traitor Ceras Victoria, it has been watching us since we arrived in the hopes that we would give it reason to strike us down, but worry not my friends, these heathens will pay for their blasphemy, plans to bring them to justice are already in motion." Not another word was said until they departed.

 _Later_

Ceras was making her rounds when she realized that Integra was not in her room. _Not again, this truly isn't healthy for her._ She thought as she went to where she knew the Governess had gone.

Ceras departed the mansion and found Integra in the backyard, she had the mansion constructed here, for it was the place where Alucard vanished.

"...Ma'am, you should be resting, it's too late in the night for you to be out here." Ceras stated.

"Hmph, you will not lecture me like a child guardswoman, I rule this Hive World and I will come and go as I please, when I please." Integra stated, causing Ceras to bristle as she hasn't been called 'guardswoman' since Alucard's death.

"Ma'am, I miss him too, but catching your death from a cold isn't going to bring him back." Ceras stated.

Integra didn't answer, not for a while, but then she turned and began to walk back inside, Ceras following her, when suddenly, a massive burst of energy erupted behind them.

The two women turned and stared into a tear in the warp, Ceras prepared for a fight, but froze at the sight of the being who emerged.

The tear disappeared leaving behind a large cloud of red smoke, before which, stood Alucard.

"MASTER!!" Ceras shouted with joy.

"So...after all these years, you've finally returned." Integra stated.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay, but it takes time to kill one's own self, and I had a lot of self to kill." Alucard stated.

" I found himself in the void between real space and the warp, besieged on all sides by those I consumed, the frightened citizens of Britain, the Emperor's Children, and Maxwell's corrupt army, it would've taken me an eternity to kill them all... if I were alone." As Alucard said this, the red smoke dissapated, revealing Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos and the entire Blood Ravens Chapter, along with a handful of Biel-Tan Eldar.

While Ceras just gaped in amazement, Integra walked up to the Chapter Master and bowed to him. "It is an honor to see you again Gabriel Angelos, know that you are welcome here on Britain."

"I thank you Governess, but I'm afraid that is not going to be necessary." Replied the Chapter Master.

"You do understand that the imperium sees you as traitor legion, you cannot serve the Emperor as you once did." Explained Integra.

"I understand Governess, but as my other self fought the Ultramarine, Alexander Anderson, we were contacted by the Emperor himself...and the Blood God Khorne." Angelos showed disgust at the name, and Integra showed shock.

"The Emperor _and_ the Blood God, how could those encounter each other without coming to blows, let alone share a servant-no offense." Integra asked.

"Khorne cares not from whence the blood flows, the Emperor promised Khorne that my service to him would see an ocean of blood drown out entire worlds." Angelos explained.

"And what sort of service would _that_ be?" Asked Integra, a little worried about just how much blood would be promised for Khorne to deal with the Emperor, when the only being he inarguably hates more is Slaneesh.

"The Emperor has seen the state of the current Imperium, and how the Inquisition rules in his name while going against everything he taught humanity, and so he has chosen the Blood Ravens to right this wrong by dethroning the Inquisition." Angelos explained.

Integra felt her blood run cold at the thought of such a thing, the inquisition would resist, and any planet who sided with the Blood Ravens would be sentenced to Exterminatus, the Imperium would be thrown into civil war, trillions would die, but it would end the stagnation of the modern Imperium, such a thing would truly benefit the Emperor and Khorne alike.

"And so we shall do the Emperor's will as servants of the ruinous powers, we shall commit heresy in the name of faith, evil in the name of good, we will spill blood for the Blood God, AND WE SHALL DO SO-" Angelos was answered by the Blood Ravens behind him, bringing either a melee weapon or their primary fist into the air as they cried out in one voice.

 ** _FOR THE EMPEROR!!_**

Integra smiled at the turn of events. "Tear the galaxy asunder as you wish, Britain will endure as it always has."

As the Blood Ravens prepared to serve the Emperor's will, and Integra and her servants prepared to whether the coming storm, and the Biel-Tan Eldar sought to reunite with their kinsmen, somewhere far beyond the Hive World Britain, beyond the materium and immaterium, beyond even the Dark Gods, a god-like being held the universe in his hand, smiling at the story that he, at long last, concluded, and yes, the rest of this chapter is an Author's Note told from the perspective of my Avatar from "An Author's Rampage"

I place the blood red universe in it's spot alongside my other completed stories, Heretics of Gork, Dragon Ball 40k, Her Final Fate, Kouta's Horrible Masterpiece, Elfen Lied: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and finally, my first completed project, An Author's Rampage.

I take the latter universe in my hand and examine it, it was simple one-shot of my Avatar rewriting my least favorite scene in Elfen Lied: The Death of Aiko Takeda.

At the end of the fic, I sent Aiko and Kaede (Lucy) to another world and asked readers to choose which world they were sent to, no one answered for the longest time, and then, a month after I started Hellsing 40,000 someone requested RWBY.

And so it is decided, once I return to writing after my holiday vacation, my next fic shall be RWBYxElfen Lied, but that is then and this is now.

Yes, I eventually learned that I mispelled Slaanesh as Slaneesh and Seras as Ceras, in the future, I may correct this.

Other than that, I'm rather pleased with how this turned out, easily my best fic to date, out of 11, this is the seventh that I completed, and definitely my longest.

But, there is always room for improvement, I reread the fic myself and noticed several spelling errors that I plan to correct later, if there is anything else that I could've done better, please list it below, as I am practicing for the day that I attempt an original story.

But until then, I'll see you all in January.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
